A Jedi's Quest
by Emily Storey
Summary: Ten year old Aduke Hope Skywalker descendant of Luke Skywalker finds herself in a situation that could destroy the Jedi forever. Will she be able to stop this madness before it crushes everything shes ever known? Set about 100 years after ROTS
1. A Sith Temple

"Good night Aduke!"

"Good night!" Addy yawned and dropped down on her bed. Soon she was asleep dreaming of the day she met her master, Jedi Master anyways. Addy or Aduke Hope Skywalker was found by the Jedi when she was an infant and five years later she was given to her master, Jedi Master Willow Ordra who had just became a Jedi herself. Addy's midi- chorian levels were already that of a highly trained Jedi and at age eight she had become a Jedi herself. Now at age ten she lived in Corusant in the Jedi Temple sleeping soundly when she heard it. An extremely familiar noise though she had only heard it once before, the sound of a lightsaber.

My eyes shot open like I got a slap in the face or at least a slap by The Force telling me that _someone _was in my room, _someone _strong with The Force, the Dark Side of The Force. I grabbed my comlink and held it close to my face; I wasn't sure I could speak, afraid that whoever was in my room could hear me. My bed was guarded by brass beams so any small movement I made couldn't be seen, thank goodness. "Master?" I whispered into the comlink. There was no reply; I wasn't surprised since it was late in the night and Master Willow was most likely sleeping but I had to wake her, I had to _warn _her. "Master come quick!" I whispered again.

"Aduke?"

"Oh Master there is someone here, someone strong with the Dark side."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Master come quick, now!" I sat the comlink down and grabbed my lightsaber from under my bed. I reconstructed it with Master Willow on my tenth birthday, just a week ago. The hilt of the once Jedi Anakin Skywalker an ancestor of mine and an amethyst crystal, "Addy?" Asked a voice in a near singsong way; _oh please Master hurry!_ I thought. I sat up from my bed, I didn't want to talk but I did, "Are you a Sith?" What a stupid question.

A quite laugh broke the silence, "Perhaps…"

I walked from my bed; a black figure stood in the darkness. I couldn't see his or possibly her face but I could _feel_ his hatred and anger towards me. "What do you want?" I asked.

"You Aduke,"

"Drop it now!" yelled a voice, Master Willow's voice! She stood in the doorway, the blue of her lightsaber lit up her face. The Sith's lightsaber powered on as he turned to her. "Jedi Master Willow Ordra please to finally meet you."

"I wish I could say the same for you." Master Willow replied. As the Sith was turned away I was able to power on my own lightsaber and inch my way to Master Willow. The door slammed shut behind us as the dark Sith came towards us; the ruby red of his lightsaber warmed the room, it was either that or his anger that could clearly be felt from light years away. "You take the side Addy." Master Willow whispered and the battle began. Darth mystery as I later called him headed for Master Willow first but she easily dogged the blade of his lightsaber "Go get help!" she called out as their lightsabers crossed. I didn't ask any questions I just ran out of my room and down the hallway looking for someone _anyone _that could help. Master Willow doesn't like it when I help her when things go wrong she says it's because I wouldn't quite know what to do but secretly I know she is scared I would get killed.

Up ahead in the distance was Arlin a fellow Jedi Night who was walking away from me most likely back to her room. "Master Arlin!" I called out. Arlin turned around surprised as if she thought it was weird that I said anything which it was at least this late at night. "Yes Aduke?" She replied. "Master Arlin, Master Willow is in danger!"

"In danger? From what?"

"From what? What do you mean 'from what' please just help!" I screamed maybe a little too loud. Arlin looked concerned but also kind of rude as if I was telling a lie; but she nodded and followed me back to my room

"Master Willow!" I screamed as I ran into the room. She was already standing next to the door breathing heavily. "Where did he go?" I asked.

"He escaped, through the window." Master Willow said. Arlin ran to my window and looked out, "He couldn't have made that jump and lived!" It was true since my quarters was up on the fortieth floor of the tallest building in Corusant and the only thing that would soften the landing would be…. "That's it!" I exclaimed.

"That's what?" Master Willow asked.

"Master he had to have had a get a way plan incase anything went wrong! A ship must have been resting right under my window!"

"That's a probability Aduke I will have a group look into it." Arlin said as she bid us good night.

The next day I was awoke by my comlink blaring in my ear since I had forgotten to put it away the night before. "Aduke? Addy are you awake?" I let out a grown and picked up the comlink, "Yes master I'm awake now."

"Get dressed and meet me down stairs a have a late birthday gift for you."

I jumped up from my bed and ran to my closet. I changed into my favorite outfit, my thick black tights, an average "Jedi tunic" and my black boots with the silver buckles. "Addy?" The comlink called out. I let out a sigh and laughed. "Yes Master?" I asked as I picked up the comlink.

"Bring your droid."

I put my lightsaber and my comlink in my belt and turned on my translation droid and finish braiding my hair. "Good morning Master Addy."

"Good morning CO." I said. My droids name is COCO; I got him for my birthday last year and since then I've learned sixteen new languages. "Come on CO Master Willow wants us."

"Yes Master Addy."

Once we got down stairs Master Willow was waiting by the door talking to a fellow Jedi I had only met a few times before. "Master Willow?" I called out. Master Willow said goodbye to her partner and walked back to me and COCO. "Good morning Addy." She said with a smile, "Can we go outside?

I nodded. Once we were outside Master Willow changed; her smile turned serious, her dark brown hair turned pale, and her green eyes became stone. "What's wrong Master?" I asked. "Addy something is different here at the temple. Something deep with the Force…" Then she went into a whisper, "The Darth side of the Force, Addy." I froze in my place that couldn't be true; not here not in Corusant! "Master are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes Aduke I had seen many of the padwans being trained to use anger and hatred as focus that is not what is taught to Jedi that is what is taught to the Sith."

"Master that can't be true… are the Jedi being trained as Sith lords?" I asked I know I could burst into tears if she said yes but I think at the time I was so dumb founded I couldn't do anything but nod when she said, "Yes Addy and if so it your time." By "what time" is she talking about? To go back to the first story at the beginning of this book there was a paragraph well what I really want to highlight is the _midi- chorians _part of that. Master Willow told me that one day when I'm much older I would have to save not only the Jedi but the galaxy. At the time I was six and I thought that was the greatest story _ever_ two years later I was told the story again that time at age eight I took it a little more seriously and I knew that story was true, and it was about me. So that "your time" part again.

"What should we do?" I asked.

"What do you think?"

I let out a breath and looked up at the Jedi temple again. The tallest building in the whole planet and it was all filled with the Dark side of the Force. "I think we should leave…" Master Willow nodded and put her hand on my shoulder; the ends of my small strand of beads beaded against her hand. "You stay here and I'll get _The Fighter_." She said. I nodded and sat down on the cement stool with CO and Master Willow walked back towards the Jedi Temple. _The Fighter_ or _The Star Fighter_ was a ship given to Master Willow by her own master before I was born. It's not the newest ship in the galaxy but it would get you where you want to go without a problem… usually. "Master Addy?" CO said.

"Yes?"

"It seems to be that a fellow Jedi wants to speak with you." I looked in the direction of my droid and to my surprise it wasn't Master Willow coming towards me to tell me to hurry up but it was a Padwan just a couple years older than me. I think her name was Calen but the thing that was so peculiar and that I didn't quite see until she came closer was that she had a lightsaber. That was already powered on, and coming at me.

I stood up and powered on my lightsaber but Calen keep coming at me in full threat. "Addy where do you think you're going?" She asked me.

"Such a small and simple question for such a stance," I raised my lightsaber to a "Jedi Stance" and tried to stay calm; but how could I when someone is coming at full-fledged with a lightsaber! "Just answer me Aduke or there's going to be twenty one beads on someone else's head." Calen said now pointing her weapon at me.

"I'm not sure what you want Calen; I'm not going anywhere but to my Master to tell her that my droid needs to be repaired!" I dove past her trying to hit her with my lightsaber. Calen came at me again though now angry and annoyed. "Hold it there Calen!" Master Willow screamed; but Calen ignored her and raised her lightsaber over, "Back off Cal!" I said as I pushed her back. I guess I used The Force to push her because Calen flew through the air and fell hard at least thirty feet away from me, unconscious. "We need to leave Aduke now!" Master Willow exclaimed grabbing at my arm. I nodded and we ran to _The Star Fighter_.


	2. Help From Coliea

Master Willow leaned back in the "Pilots Chair" as she liked to call it. "Where are we going to go Master?" I asked as I re-braided my hair.

"Echobyn, to see Jedi Master Jillynn and her Padwan Oli." She replied. I looked out the main window and looked at the stars passing us, "Never heard of them; the people or the planet." My Master laughed, "I'm not surprised you've never met them nor have you gone to the planet."

"Who are they, and what is the planet like?"

"Jillynn was a friend of mine before you had become my apprentice she may know information of what is going on in Corusant."

I nodded and pulled my hood from off my head, "And the planet, Master I've never even heard of it."

"I'm not surprised it is in Outer Rim of the galaxy it's such a small planet it could be a moon but Jillynn likes it there and anything related to the senate doesn't reach that far; not usually."

I laid on the hard so called "bed" that was located in the back of the ship in one of the sleeping chambers. We had left Corusant almost twelve hours ago; we were already entering the Middle Rim. I looked up at the ceiling of the chamber and closed my eyes thinking of that small moment when Master had her had on my shoulder and the small strand of silver beads in my hair beat against her hand. "Each bead for each Jedi…" That's what she said to me the day I became a Jedi myself. In replace of my Padwan braid Master had placed twenty beads in the strands of hair. Then she knelt down beside me tying an elastic band around the last bead to hold the rest into place; I remember how much I liked her hair that day but I don't know why since it was the same way it had looked ever since I knew her. Her dark brown hair was braided into a crown braid leaving her bangs to hang over her bright green eyes. Then she whispered into my ear so quietly she must have wanted only me to hear, "Aduke each silver bead stands in place for each Jedi before you that was so strong with The Force that the Jedi Council believed that they could become the chosen ones and bring balance to The Force. Nineteen failed of couldn't bring balance for long; and you're the twentieth and I have faith in you. The Force has faith in you."

There was one more thought that entered my mind before I fell asleep; When Arlin said that she would "Go to sleep Aduke we'll take care of everything." Oh sure but now that I knew that the whole Jedi Temple was the Sith Temple; Arlin most likely worked with the Sith that broke into my room in the first place. "You Aduke…" What did that mean me? Why me?

"Addy time to wake up were almost to Echobyn!" Master Willow called out. I let out a yawn and pulled on my hooded robe which I was using as a blanket and I walked out to the front of _The Star Fighter_ to see Master Willow who was completely enthused with what was in front of her. "What is wrong Master?" I asked as I looked out of the window. Outside and coming close was a small planet orange and yellow and clearly hot must have been Echobyn shining bright and sun like. "There is something not right I'm not sure what it is but we should be careful…" Master Willow said, "I'm going to land in the outskirts of the village we are going to." I nodded and helped to start the landing process. "What do you think is wrong?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…"

Once we landed and actually got onto the ground a huge wave of heat washed over us. "Ug Master it's so hot!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry Addy I'll turn it down."

I laughed, "I apologies for my complaining…"

"You apologize? Addy it is extremely hot I understand." As we walked into the town, which seemed to be covered in a blanket of sand and dirt a few thoughts came into my mind, _when did this "Sith training" begin? It couldn't have just started yesterday, maybe years ago before I had even been born; but then that would mean I had been trained to use anger and…_ "Addy you stay outside while I go inside and look for Jillynn, and do not speak with anyone." Master Willow said to me. I blinked rapidly at of my thought daze to relies that we were already in the village, standing next to a store possibly a cantina but I wasn't quite sure. I nodded at her and leaned against the stone wall. The streets seemed filled with aliens that I had never even seen in my whole life and out just a few people away stood a girl just a few years older than me maybe thirteen but most likely twelve. "Hey are you Addy?" she asked me with a smile as she came up to me her black hair was twisted into a bun behind her and a single thin braid hung over her shoulder. A Padwan braid! "Are you Oli?" I asked. She nodded, "And your Addy I presume."

"Aduke Skywalker to be precise, how did you recognize me?"

"A few reasons, one nobody wears your jacket thing," Oli said as she pulled on the sleeve of my robe, "and two you skin completion, it's really dark and nobody has dark skin in Echobyn. No humans anyways." I smiled and nodded I thought it was quite rude that one of the first things she said to me is how "dark my completion" was; but I knew she didn't mean it that way. "Aduke lets go." Master Willow called out as she came out of the store/cantina. Next to her must have been Jillynn because Oli ran up to her smiling, "Master, Addy is a real Jedi and she is younger than I am!" "Oli don't you relies that we may be wanted and if you tell everyone who we are names are bound to be heard?" I told her as the four of us began to walk back to the ship. "Do you feel that?" I asked.

"Feel what?" Oli asked.

"A disturbance in The Force,"

"Addy what do you think it is?" Master asked me.

"I'm not sure but something dark…" and then I saw it. A man covered in black tattoos stood in front of _The Fighter_ with a double sided lightsaber glowing that same ruby red Sith color that I had seen so many times before.

"Addy go hide now." Master Willow whispered, "Now!" I powered on my lightsaber and ran behind the others and slid behind a rock. I was surprised that the Sith didn't see me but maybe he didn't want me, didn't care if I was alive or dead.

Oli was cowardly standing behind Jillynn as she powered on her lightsaber, "Oli go find Addy" I could hear her saying. Oli powered on her own lightsaber as she ran towards the rock I was hiding behind. "Oli what are you doing back here you need to go out there and help!" I whispered. "Master told me to get you,"

"Oli sometimes you can't listen to your master even if you are scared." I pulled out my lightsaber and sat it on my lap just in case something went wrong I would have it in easy reach. "Addy your lightsaber looks really familiar." Oli whispered but I ignored her. I peeked my head out from the rock to see if anything had happened. Something had; Jillynn lay motionless at the door of _The Fighter_ and Master Willow was on the opposite side of the ship fighting with the Sith. They were so close together it was amazing that they could even move there lightsabers. _I have to go help!_ I thought, "Oli, Jillynn is hurt you go get her and I'm going to go help Master Willow." Oli's eyes widened, "You expect me to… ok…" I looked back at Master Willow, the Sith was gaining; he seemed to almost look at me for a moment and impaled his lightsaber into Master Willow's waist, she fell to the ground with a thud and a yelp. "Master!" I screamed as I powered on my lightsaber and ran towards the Sith. I wanted to stop to see if my Master was ok but I'd have to take care of the Sith first.

I pushed my lightsaber at him but he dodged it and grabbed my arm. Before I could even scream he twisted me into a lock and held his lightsaber at the base of my neck. "You killed my Master!" I screamed.

"She had the right to die and so do you Aduke, there is going to be twenty-one beads on someone else's pretty little head." I jabbed the hilt of my lightsaber at the Sith which loosened his grip. Once I was loose I was able to power back on my lightsaber, "Don't ever call me little!" I said as I pushed him back he tried to guard himself with his lightsaber but then I twisted my own weapon around my wrist and gave the Sith a final Force push, He fell down the ditch behind him and I ran back to Master Willow.

"Master are you ok?" I asked as I sat down beside her.

Her eyes gently opened and she smiled at me, "I am very proud of you Addy."

I looked up at _The_ _Fighter_, Oli and Jillynn were sitting on the ground talking, "Oli, get over here I need your help!" I called out, "You're going to be ok Master I'm going to find you some help." I whispered to my master as Oli and Jillynn ran over to me.

"We are going to go to the Aubren system to see Coliea," I said as I sat next to Master Willow as she rested in her bed. It had been just over an hour after we left Echobyn. Our plan was to go to Aubren a small moon just south of Echobyn where a Twi'lek friend of mine worked there as a doctor. "She'll be able to help."

"She'll be happy to see you." Master Willow replied with a smile but her breath was shallow.

"_Us,_ She will be happy to see _us._"

"I'm proud of you Addy."

"You said that earlier what did you mean by that?"

Master Willow smiled again, I hated to see her like this I think everyone hated to see her like this. "Addy you showed bravery and courage; you stood up to a Sith, a very dark Sith and you saved my life and the life of our friends. That is why I am proud of you, he could have killed me and for a moment you thought he did but you fought him without hatred."

"Thank you Master I just knew I had to get to you and get out of Echobyn." I replied as I touched the beads in my hair.

"Aduke get out here!" Oli called out from the front of the ship. "I will be right back master." I said and I ran out of the room to Oli.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Were almost to Aubren, you were very precise of where you wanted to land and I forgot where that was." Jillynn said. I looked out the main window; out in front of us was a small yellow moon, it hadn't looked any different than before. "Ok move aside I'll start the landing process." I replied.

Jillynn laughed, "I'm sorry Addy as you being the chosen one I trust you with my life but I do not trust you navigating a ship!" My look was stiff almost as if I was going to burst out laughing even though I couldn't see the look myself, "Jillynn I have been piloting _The Fighter_ since I've been six and before that I was trained to pilot ships since I have been with my own master and I am certain I could start the landing process on a ship I have been on for all of my life." Jillynn got up from her seat, I could tell she wasn't to amused with my statement but at the moment I didn't care what she thought I cared about getting to Aubren.

"We'll be landing close to Coliea's house which is right outside of the nearby town." I said.


	3. Blasted Hyperdrive!

Hey! I just wanted to say thanks for reading this it means a lot! And the really good parts of the book when things all unravel will happen in the next chapter, I PROMISE. Thanks again and may the Force be with you.

* * *

><p>I stood outside Coliea's house hoping she was home; my plan was to stay calm and act normal then tell her that Master Willow was hurt. "Coliea," I called out as I knocked on the door. What most people don't know about Coliea is that she is paranoid so I wasn't surprised when that door opened to see not Coliea but the barrel of a blaster peeking out from the door, "Who's there?" She asked.<p>

"Addy, Addy Skywalker," I replied.

The blaster disappeared and the blue skinned Twi'lek appeared from the doorway, "Addy! My little Ewoke I've missed you so!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around me, "How have you been? How has it been in Corusant? Where is you Master? How is she?" I was used to her over excited questions as used to her itchy long brown dresses she has worn since the day I met her. "I have been fine, Corusant is… different, Master Willow is on the ship, and she has been injured." I said.

"Injured! How what happened?" She exclaimed.

"I will tell you once we get inside can you help her?"

"I will try my hardest Aduke." I nodded and whistled at _The Fighter_, "Oli come one!" I called out.

"Tell me what happened." Coliea asked as she wrapped white bandages around Master Willow's waist. I told her all I knew about Corusant, the "Sith Temple" and the fight at Echobyn. The more I said the more I realized how much had changed in just two days and how much I wanted to go back to Corusant, to be in my own room and not a mattress in a part of the ship. Then I realized that I needed to suck it up and understand even if I could go back I would be killed!

"When should I heal?" Master Willow asked. All though she a Jedi Master she wasn't as patient as one should be. Perhaps it was because she had barely been a Jedi when I became her Padawan and her inpatient ways hadn't been trained out of her. Or maybe it was just her personality; whatever it was it didn't bother me because I myself was just as inpatient as her. Coliea helped Master Willow back to a bed, "Willow it will take a while to heal; I would like you to stay here for a few days until your better." She replied. Master Willow looked up at me slightly annoyed. "Master you need to heal' it is just a couple days." I said.

"She's right Willow, you've trained her to be more patient then you are." Jillynn said with a laugh.

"I wish I could say the same for Oli." Master Willow replied.

The room burst out into laughter, "Addy do me a favor." Coliea asked.

"Yes?"

"Go into the town and get me a small jar of Gunga beans for your Master's wounds; but please take someone with you."

I nodded and Jillynn took a step towards me, "I'll take her," The thing is Coliea knew I could travel the whole planet of Aubren alone but now that the Sith were taking over and she was scared for my life and I could tell. "We will return in a moment." I said and Jillynn and I left the small brick house.

As we walked down the sun bathed sandy streets Jillynn and I were silent until I asked, "Do you look up to anyone?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well you know how a Padawan looks up to their Jedi Master, well other than your master do you look up to someone?"

Jillynn was silent for a moment before shaking her head no. I nodded, "Oh… I do."

"And who would that be?" Clearly Jillynn wasn't too interested is our conversation.

"Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi." I said with a smile but she just nodded and pointed across the dirt road to a small shop covered in sand, "Do you think the Gunga beans would be sold there? Sorry I don't speak nor read this language." I nodded, "Yes that would be it my droid taught me the language of Aubren I can go in the shop myself if you want."

"Coliea said to stay with you Addy."

"Yeah I know but she knows I won't listen; it's fine I'll only be a moment."

Once I was inside I walked over to the row of Gunga beans to look for the smallest jar. "Hey miss?" Asked a voice; I gently turned around to face two storm troopers, something I had only seen in dreams. "Yes?" I asked.

"Have you seen a group of Jedi anywhere around here?" one of them asked. I shook my head, "No why?"

"There is a meeting and the Jedi Temple and are trying to gather the remaining up." _Oh sure yeah that's it! _I thought. "I'm sorry officers but if I see any I'll tell my mommy to tell you." The troops nodded and left the store. I let out a long breath and looked down at my boots; clearly they hadn't seen a Jedi before since I looked like an average Jedi besides my age. "Addy who were those people?" Asked the cashier in his native language; I had met him before his name was Ta'lon he was a Twi'lek like Coliea and like most of the rest of Aubren. "I don't know but to trust them Ta'lon don't answer any questions about me or Willow or Coliea or anyone do you understand?" I ordered in the same language as I sat the jar of Gunga beans of the stand. Ta'lon nodded. "I'm glad that you are back Addy."

"So am I."

Once I got outside the two storm troopers that were talking to me were now talking to Jillynn; but this conversation wasn't like mine. It was almost as if they were talking as if they were friends and not enemies. Once the troops left I inched my way back to Jillynn, "What was that about?" I whispered.

"They asked me if I had seen any Jedi anywhere."

"And your response?"

"I told them I didn't know what a Jedi was."

I laughed and nodded. I didn't want to tell her my encounter with the storm troopers mainly because something about her was odd, _peculiar._


	4. An order of a Sith

Hope this chapter isn't to short! I hope you fellow Jedi like this chapter anyways!

* * *

><p>"Hey Master Ordra?" Oli asked.<p>

"Yes?" Master Willow replied as she sat down her playing cards. We had been in a middle of a game when Oli interrupted us.

"Addy said she didn't know her parents. Did you know them?"

My jaw dropped and my cards nearly slipped out of my hands, Master Willow gave me a sudden look before looking back at Oli. "No I never met the one who brought Addy to the Jedi Temple. Of what I learned is there was a man and I little girl that came and gave Addy to us. That's all I know and that's all Addy cares." I nodded. "Oh… ok…" Oli said. Master Willow pulled herself up from the ground and walked into her room, "Addy come here a moment." She called out. "I'll be right back Oli." I said and walked into Master Willow's room.

"You ok?" I asked as I put a light blanket over her. She nodded, "I'm fine." I gave her a smile and walked back to the door. "Addy?" Master Willow asked.

"Yes Master?"

"His name was Zane…"

"Huh?"

Master Willow patted on a bare spot of her bed, "Come sit," She said. I gave her a confused smile and sat beside her, "Who is Zane?" Master Willow looked down at my lightsaber then looked back up at me. "Ten years ago when I was thirteen my master, Mater Taine woke me up too tell me then there had been an explosion in a part of Corusant. We went outside to see the after math when we saw this man coming out from the fog and smoke with a little girl and a baby. Master Taine and a few others went down to help them, they told me not to follow but I did. The man, Zane handed me the kids while Master Taine took him to get help since he had been in the smoke so long…"

"Did he die?" I asked.

"Well the girl which was three her name was Griffin he and I and the baby watched over him all night but in the morning Zane did die…" then there was a sad pause, "But that night the doctors took blood tests on Griffin and the baby the results came back with high levels of Midi-Chorians so the Jedi Temple took them in for training. I got to name the baby before she left but then Master Taine came in and told me that I was to train the youngling."

"The baby's name was Aduke Hope Skywalker wasn't Master? I'm the youngling and Zane was my uncle… which means Griffin was my cousin." I said. That also met that Zane and Griffin were also a part of the Skywalker family like me.

"You're feeling are true Addy I thought it was time to tell you; I needed to eventually."

"So what happened to my family?"

"Your birth mother died in the explosion along with your father."

I nodded, "What did Griffin look like?"

"She had dark brown hair and these wonderfully hazel eyes. She had this pasty white skin but when I first saw her she was caked with black ash."

"Is she still alive?"

"She should be, the last I heard of Griffin she was under the teaching of Amistad Auster, I think her birthday was just a couple months ago."

It surprised me of how much I was actually sort of excited to know I had someone that shared the same blood as me although Master Willow was greater than any family could ever be. At least she tried to find me when I was lost. Did Griffin even know I was alive? But before I could finish my thoughts the room turned cold. Not just chilly cold but Hoth system cold. Remembering that a disturbance in the Force could be mistaken as being cold I looked back up at Master Willow, "There's a disturbance." I said.

She nodded, "But from where?" before I could reply Oli and Jillynn ran into the room, "There is something wrong!" Oli exclaimed.

"Addy where do you think it's coming from?" Jillynn asked. I thought a moment and closed my eyes hoping that the Force was giving someone a message I could read; but all I could see was the message system on _The Fighter_. "That's it!"

"That's what?" Master Willow asked.

"Master is the messaging system connected to the main system in Corusant?"

"Of course it; Addy what are you getting at?"

But I didn't answer I just ran out of the house and to the ship. "What are you looking for?" Coliea exclaimed. I ran onto the ship and to the main control panel the others chasing behind me. "It's a message from Corusant." I said as a stared at the red blinking light of the message system. I already knew what the message was, I think everyone knew. Master Willow reached for the button but I pushed her hand away. "I'll do it…" I whispered and I hit the button.

A hologram of a human woman appeared on the screen. She was dressed in tight black leggings and a red dress that fell to her knees; her face was mostly covered by a black hood but I could make out her face enough, most clearly two red face tattoos that coated her cheek bones. The message was blurry but I could make out the key elements. "…An Order sixty six… If you find any Jedi destroy them as soon as possible they are a threat to the galaxy…" My body turned numb but her words, "That can't be true…" I whispered as I felt Master Willow's hand touch mine, it was trembling. Was she crying? "That's impossible Master, this is a joke! Who is this woman anyways?" but no one answered the only sounds were the sound of Oli crying and the quite breathing of Master Willow. "I think we should send out a message for the remaining Jedi… some had to survive." Master Willow nodded.

* * *

><p>Nice twist I hope! There is a lot more of this Masked Woman VERY SOON! May the Force be with you!<p> 


	5. Finding the pieces

Hope this makes up for the last short chapter! Ten pages of pure epic-ness... I hope so anyways!

* * *

><p>"It's going to be ok Oli." I said as I tried to comfort her.<p>

"No it's not! The Jedi are being killed as we speak!"

"But we are not. We survived the order and we'll be ok. That is what Jedi do."

Oli sniffled and wiped the tears away from her brown eyes and gave me a hug, "Thank you Aduke." She said.

"Hey open up in there!" called a voice from the front of the ship. _Storm troopers!_ I pulled away from Oli, "Master!" I hissed. "You go hide under the floor boards I'll handle this." Master Willow said.

There is only one place in the ship that has shallow floor boards which would be is my sleeping chamber. Oli sat in one corner of the under place, her fingers loudly tapping her knees. Jillynn was balled up into another corner silent, clearly upset maybe even crying. Then Coliea which was outside fixing the hyper drive when I entered the ship was sitting next to me her arms wrapped around me; but I was trying to meditate, which was hard when the disturbances in the Force and the visions of dying Jedi filled my mind. _We could form an alliance to protect the remaining Jedi and plot a rebellion_. I thought. _Just like the first rebellion against the galactic empire. _Coliea pulled her arms away from me and sat her hand on mine, "What is wrong?" she whispered.

"Their dying and I can't do anything about it."

Master Willow pulled open the floor boards, "It's safe for now, but we need to leave soon before some friends are going to make us move." She said.

"Blast it! Where are we going to go?" I asked.

"I sent out a message to any remaining Jedi so the first respond is where we'll go."

I climbed out of the under place and brushed the dirt from off my tights. "I'm going to take a look outside and finish the hyper drive." Coliea said.

I lay under _The Fighter_ handing Coliea all of the tools she needed to put the new hyper drive in place, "You know Coliea you should come with us, maybe you can help." I said. "Willow already asked me that last night Addy of course I'm coming with you."

"I'm glad I'm worried Aubren is not as safe as I thought it was."

"I agree…" Coliea replied. I sat up and looked at the streets of Aubren, something was wrong. "Coliea go get Willow and some blasters." I said.

"Huh? Why?"

"Something is coming…"

Coliea pulled herself up from the ground and ran onto the ship. I looked closer at the streets and saw it. A storm trooper was coming out from one of the alleys followed by another, and another, and another. "Uh oh…" I mumbled as I ran onto the ship, "Master!" I screamed but Master Willow was already running towards me, "Open the top hatch and fire up the starter comforters!" I continued. Master Willow nodded and ran to the door of the ship.

I sat on top of the ship, Master Willow on one side of me and Jillynn one the other, waiting for the storm troopers to come closer to the ship. The plan was both Master Willow and Jillynn would power on their lightsabers and spin them in front of us to protect each of us from the blaster that the storm troopers had. My job was to kneel in between them and fire two blasters at the troopers and hopefully be able to shoot down enough to be able to start _The Fighter _and fly away.

"You know Addy," Master Willow started as she powered on her lightsaber, "You can have some really good ideas… let's hope this is one of them" I laughed, "It will, it will be." I fired out the first shot out of my left blaster, "Up here you nerf herders!" I called out. Jillynn finally powered on her lightsaber as the first storm trooper fired back. It was kind of hard to see where I was supposed to shoot when both green and blue lightsaber blades spun in front of my face. "Willow!" Coliea called out.

"Ok Were coming down!"

That was the signal, Coliea had fired up the ship and we could get out of the storm troopers way. Master Willow stepped on the top hatch to go back to the ship and powered on her lightsaber, "Come on!" she exclaimed. Jillynn powered off her lightsaber and ran to Master Willow. "Jillynn!" I screamed. "You left me-" and then I got a coursing pain through my arm, below my shoulder. I let out a yelp and held my shoulder as I shot another blast at the group of storm troopers. "Blast it I've been shot!" I screamed. Master Willow tugged at my good arm and pulled me into the space craft.

"Ouch! Jillynn why didn't you block me they could have killed me!"

"Quiet my young apprentice it was no fault of hers." Master Willow said calmly as she wrapped my arm in cloth.

"My apologies Master it's just that blast it we had a plan and she just walked off…"

Master Willow laughed and gave my good arm a squeeze, "Aduke, listen your arm will get better, Jillynn didn't know, and if you don't stop swearing a blaster wound is going to be the last of your problems because I'm going to cut out your tongue with my own lightsaber." She was joking of course; she had always said that to me, "Now get some rest." She said.

"I don't know about Skywalker, she came to me about visions of the past. She never said how long they have been going on but I don't want her finding things out that she been hidden from the New Republic!" Master Joi said. They were talking about me, and my dreams. I was hidden behind the wall so that the Jedi Council couldn't see me. "She is only seven," Jedi Master Jin'lin replied, "we can fool her into thinking there bad dreams." I pouted and moved my Padawan braid from around my face; I wasn't going to let them try to trick me into thinking anything! The hem of my skirt slapped around my ankles as I entered the room; I knelt down and bowed my head. "Jedi Padawan Aduke Skywalker we were just talking about you." Master Joi spoke up. "I've heard." I replied.

"Will you mind telling us about your dreams you have been having?" Master Tagine asked. Standing in the center of the Jedi Council room with all of the board members staring at me didn't help me with my anxiety about my vision, but I spoke anyways. "They are dreams about Jedi long gone, how lived, how they died… I believe the Force gives me these dreams so I can tell people about the Old Republic and the Galactic Empire."

The board members seemed surprised by my answer, they always had. "I am sure these are just bad dreams Addy trying to trick you into believing things that do not exist." Master Jin'lin said. Suddenly a felt to hand wrap around my shoulders, "What is this concerning?" Master Willow asked.

"Master Ordra please to-"

"Let's not introduce ourselves again Master Joi, what were you talking to my Padawan about?

Master Joi frowned even at nineteen Master Willow acted like a board member in every situation which could cause her harm in some causes including this one. "We were asking her about her bad dreams she has been having, are you aware of them?"

Master Willow tightened her grip around my shoulders, "The visions yes, she has told me every one of them."

My eyes popped open, "Another one of those blasted dreams again…" I mumbled. My shoulder still ached from the blaster wound; I lifted myself from my bed and headed out to the main center of the ship. I wasn't sure where we were going but the ship was moving, "Master?" I called out. No response, I let out a yawn and sat down in the main pilot chair and closed my eyes. "Addy?" Asked a voice. I turned around in the chair to face Jillynn which at twenty-five looked pretty young in the light of _The Fighter_. "Yeah?" I said.

"Can I speak with you?"

"Uh sure about what?"

Jillynn walked over and sat beside me, "What do you think about being the chosen one? Like do you think you can actually do all of those things?" Even though I didn't think one person could complete the prophecy themselves it didn't seem like that was the question, the question was could I handle being a Jedi. "Yes I believe I can bring balance to the Force, I'm not trying to be cocky I'm just stating a true fact."

"See that's it right there Addy-"

"Skywalker, call me Skywalker."

"Fine, Skywalker I think your too young. You may be strong with the Force but you're still just a youngling."

"You see there, that's why I wanted you to call me Skywalker because if you remember correctly Luke Skywalker brought balance to the Force and brought back the Jedi entirely I am to follow in his footsteps." Then I got up from the chair and walked back to me room, "Oh," I said looking back at Jillynn, "I sense something dark hidden within you, maybe you should talk to a real Jedi about that; Like Master Willow."

"Addy is a powerful Jedi even without my training she would be." Master Willow said.

"I know Master Ordra but I think she is lying about her dreams" Jin'lin replied. It had a week since I had first been confronted about my visions and now Master Jin'lin and Master Willow were talking about it. I was hiding under Master Willow's bed, I was waiting to surprise her with a birthday gift, she was turning twenty; but now Master Jin'lin was in her room. "LYING! You think my Padawan is lying to the council! For the love of the Force who do you think she is? A Sith?"

"She maybe a Jedi now but like Anakin she could turn to the dark side."

Master Willow grimaced by the mere thought of me being anything like Anakin. I had to say something. "If I would ever turn to the Sith I would have cut off your hand first but I see you still have your two human hands so I think I'm safe." I said crawling out from under the bed. "Addy I didn't think you would be here." Jin'lin said.

"Well I am and I'd like to say you are making me disturbed by the mere fact of your doubt in me."

"Addy please," Master Willow tried to say but I didn't want to stop I wanted to tell her how I felt.

"Aduke get up!" Called out a voice. My eyes popped open to the sight of Coliea's blue hands ripping me out of my sleep.

"What?"

"Willow wants you."

"Oh Master Willow of course I'll be there after I wake up."

"No Addy it is important!"

"Important?"

"Yes the opposite of not important."

I let out a groan and tried to lift myself from the bed, "Here let me help you up." Coliea said.

I walked out to the main section of the ship, Master Willow was sitting in the Pilot Chair one of her legs propped up to her chin. "Blast it…" I could hear her whispering. "What's wrong Master?" I asked. She grumbled and pointed out the main window to the space outside. Just blackness and stars filled the area. "What it is?" I asked again.

"Nothing Addy…"

I sat down beside her and folded my legs under my cloak. "Something unless you wouldn't have asked Coliea to wake me up, and you asked someone to wake me up meaning you're looking for something, I have been you're apprentice ever since I can remember, Master I know you."

Master Willow let out a sigh and grasped my good shoulder, "We need to go back to Corusant Addy, and I need to see what has happened to the temple…"

I nodded, I wanted to say something but I didn't because I know she didn't want me; she just wanted me to agree with her. "If this 'Sith temple' theory is correct then the temple will still be intact but if were wrong and if only select people are Sith then younglings, and Padwans are dying as we speak… I need to go there." I closed my eyes and thought as deep as I could but it was if the whole planet of Corusant was covered in a blanket and I just couldn't picture it my mind and what might be happening. "I'm going with you then Master." I finally said. She shook her head, "No Aduke you will get yourself killed."

"You can say what you want Master but I will come with you and we will help the remaining Jedi escape from this cloud of the dark side that seems to be covering Corusant."

The slightest shadow of a smile leaned into her face, "You're definitely a Skywalker Addy, and you don't care about helping yourself it's always about the others."

"And you are definitely an Ordra… whatever your family is like."

Master Willow laughed she was starting to talk but I cut her off. "I'm a Jedi, Master you taught me to be stubborn even if you didn't relies you did."

"I know…" She frowned, "Here let me see your arm." I twisted myself in the chair so my left arm would face her. "I had a dream last night." I said as Master Willow lifted the sleeve of my tunic and pulled off the strip of cloth from below my shoulder.

"What was it about?" She asked.

"Remember your twentieth birthday and Jin'lin came by your room to tell you I was Bantha Fodder?"

"Yes I remember quite clearly."

"Well that was my dream."

Master Willow nodded and untied the last remaining knot around the cloth. She gave me a reassuring smile but it was fake. It was as if her mouth had to support all the wait of a smile; but her eyes showed most of the wait. "Does it hurt?" She asked.

"No not really…"

Master Willow inspected the wound which look like a round symmetrical circle on my arm; except it was red and it hurt. "I don't want you to come because of your blaster wound." Then she paused a moment, "You should rest Aduke."

"But I don't want to."

"I know but you need to."

I lay down in my bed knowing that I wasn't going to go back to sleep. It had been almost a day after Order sixty-six had been put out and I could still sense the remaining Jedi calling out for help as they died. A tear fell from my cheek, I was crying; but I had a reason. I wonder if I was the only one who could feel these disturbances in the Force; Master Willow could, maybe Oli, but not Jillynn and I didn't know why because even though Coliea wasn't force sensitive she could even feel it. "Wait!" I thought as I sat up. I could sense that Coliea could feel the disturbances in the Force that means Coliea could have a midi-chorian level! _Sure it's a stupid idea but even if she has the slightest bit of a level Master Willow could train her to become a Jedi!_ I thought. A jumped up and ran out of the room and to Coliea's room.

"Coliea!" I exclaimed as I ran into her room. Coliea was asleep her face smushed up against the wall. I let out a sigh; anything I was going to do was going to wake her up. I went over by her bed and picked up her cloth bag filled with medical supplies. Inside I found a needle, and a blood tester which was used by Coliea to test for infections but this time it was going to be used for a midi-chorian level tester. Master Willow had a blood tester specifically for it but I wasn't going to ask her for it. "Coliea get up." I said.

"Ug no go back to sleep Addy."

"Coliea we went over an astro field that had high levels of radiation and I need to test your blood."

Coliea let out a sigh and pulled herself out of bed, "You can be a good liar most of the time… this is not one of them now what do you want?"

"Come on Coliea I have an idea and I need your blood for it."

She burst out into laughter and as she did her head tails waved through the air as if they were weightless, "Are you going to make clones of me? A Clone War II?" Then she laughed again, and she didn't stop laughing for a couple more minutes, "Ok Addy go ahead and make some clones of me." She said. I gave her a smile and sat on the bed beside her and pulled the long sleeve of her jumper up to her shoulder, "And yes Coliea I know how to draw blood." I said as I injected the small narrow needle into her blue flesh.

"What is this for really?" She asked.

"I'm testing your midi-chorian levels." I said in a low whisper.

"I'm no Jedi Addy-" But then Coliea was cut short because Jillynn walked into the room her arms crossed, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm making clones of Coliea since one Coliea isn't enough." I replied with a sarcastic smile.

Jillynn rolled her eyes, "Sometimes you can act like such a child." She mumbled.

"I'm teaching Aduke how to draw blood." Coliea said. I carefully withdrew the needle from her arm and concealed the blood tester in the folds of my robe. Jillynn gave me a slight look of disgust as she stormed out of the room. "What was that all about?" Coliea asked.

"I don't know…"

I walked out to the cock pit of the ship where Master Willow was slouched down in her seat sleeping. "Master?" I whispered. I walked over to her and sat down beside her, I knew she hadn't slept for days and I didn't want to wake her but I did anyways. "Master?" I said again. Master Willow's eyes flickered open and she gave me a smile, a true smile not the fake one she had gave me earlier. "Addy." She said as if she had just seen her long lost friend come home. "Hello Master."

"What is wrong can't you sleep?"

"No… too many disturbances in the Force but I'm glad you can sleep."

Master Willow yawned and rolled her head to the side, "I don't want to go to Corusant because I am absolutely scared to death of what I am going to see." The bright glowing green in her eyes turned grey. I understood her pain what if Corusant was just the same as when we left and the "Sith temple" was true. "Jedi Master Willow Ordra age twenty-one and her Padawan Aduke Skywalker age eight survived the battle of Tal'kon'tice unharmed." Then I gave her a smile. The battle of Tal'kon'tice was a minor war in Naboo two years ago; two-hundred Jedi died that day except for Master Willow, myself, and a couple other Jedi. Our names were broadcasted everywhere, we were heroes. Master Willow kept that day close to her heart although a horrible sight it was also the day I became a Jedi. "We survived that, we survived the order, we can survive a Sith with more ego then her Force sensitivity." I said.

"How do you know she has a big ego?"

"All Sith have big ego's Master, that why they want more power."

Master Willow laughed and nodded. Using the Force she telepathically spoke to me, "We will both go to Corusant then my young apprentice." Then she placed her hand on my blaster wound and closed her eyes. My arm began to tingle and turn cold and when she took her hand away the blaster wound was gone and in replace of the red circular hole was new skin. "Now you can come." She whispered. I nodded, "Thank you Master it means the galaxy to me if I can at least safe one youngling's life."

"Even if it costs your own?"

"Yes."

"Your definitely a Skywalker no blood tests needed." Then she wrapped me into a hug, "Now rest before we arrive back at Corusant."

"Master?" Called out a girl around thirteen or fourteen; Fear shot through her face as she stood in the darkness the only light was the green of her lightsaber that lit up her hazel eyes and light brown hair. "Master where are you?" She screamed.

"Griffin, come here now!" Called out a voice.

"Master Amistad I'm coming!" Griffin said as she ran towards the voice of her Jedi Master.

When she got to the opposite side of the winding cave she was completely dumbfounded by the sight in front of her. Her Master, Amistad had his blade of his blue lightsaber smashed up against the lightsaber of Darth Ceneptece. "Oh my dear Amistad I'm sorry our duel couldn't last any longer." She said as she used the Force to pull Master Amistad into the air. Griffin ran up to the Sith but Darth Ceneptece with her other hand pulled Griffin into the air gripping her into a Force choke. "What a waste of the Force." The Sith said as she pulled Amistad into the blade of her ruby lightsaber killing him instantly. Griffin tried to scream but she couldn't, _Master!_ She wanted to cry at the top of her lungs as she could feel the Force of her Master disappear into oblivion. Darth Ceneptece let go of the girl; Griffin gasped for breath as she powered on her lightsaber, "You, you killed him… He, he was my friend, my Master, my brother!" She cried between breaths. Darth Ceneptece laughed as she used the Force to pull the girl towards her, "You are strong with the Force, Skywalker you should join me and I will teach you things about the Force you couldn't ever imagine. Griffin shook her head, "I would rather die than join the Dark Side." She said. The Sith laughed, "I am going to let you live and let you stare at the body of your Master. I am going to let you live because I know you are going to stay here to cry and I am going to smile and laugh for every tear that falls on Amistad's cold dead body as you hover over it." Then she powered back on her lightsaber and touched the tip of the blade to Griffin's collar bone and let the blade fall down to her pelvic bone. Then she left leaving Griffin alive.

I let out a scream and not the type of yell I have when I wake up for a vision but a scream that made me jump up from my bed, grab my lightsaber from under the bed and power it on. "Addy!" Master Willow called my name as she ran into the room, "What's wrong what happened?" After I realized I was ok and safe I powered off my weapon and sat down on the bed. "I had a vision about the present… about Griffin, my cousin."

"What was it about?"

I closed my eyes and shook my head; it was too gruesome to tell. "I need you to tell me every detail Addy please." Master Willow pleaded. I opened my eyes again and tried to tell her everything. "I don't know when it happened but it was soon." I said. She nodded, "Do you know what planet it was?"

"No it was in a cave though, a winding cave."

Master Willow let out a sigh, "Ok I want you to close your eyes and try to think of the cave again, what is the climate or something of the sorts." Then she clasped onto my hands, "I'm going to try to go into the vision with you Addy but you need to stay there as long as possible." I nodded and closed my eyes setting myself into a mediation state.

Griffin lay there sobbing her clothes burned where her wounds were, revealing the slight of her cleavage and her torso. "You stay quite Addy." Master Willow whispered to me. I nodded. "Griffin?" She called out. Griffin lifted up her head, "No Ceneptece I won't listen to you." She said.

"No Griffin it's me Willow, Willow Ordra."

Griffin let out a sigh, "Willow? Willow I haven't seen you since I was three." She tried to sit up but couldn't, "Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm talking to you through the Force Griffin, I can see you but you can't see me."

She nodded, "That is ok at least I can hear your voice." She said with a smile.

"I need you to tell me where you are so I can get to you and save Amistad."

She shook her head and began to cry again, "No Willow, Master Amistad is dead, impaled by Darth Ceneptece's lightsaber."

"He may still be alive Griffin; did you check for a heartbeat?"

"It's no use the connection we have through the Force has dissolved."

Master Willow grimaced, "He was a good friend…"

"He was my brother, Willow, and she killed him for her own pleasure."

Master Willow shook her head, "I need you to tell me where you are my girl so I can get to you."

"Dantine, I'm on Dantine in the Winding cave."

"Thank you Griffin, are you going to be ok?"

She nodded and forced herself to sit up, "I'm going to be fine, Ceneptece isn't going to come back for me she doesn't want me dead."

"I will be there soon Griffin I'm close to Corusant right now so it could take me a couple days to get to you."

"I'll be ok Willow, I just want my brother back…"

"We can go back now Addy." Master Willow whispered to me and I let go.

As I did tears dropped from my eyes as I opened them to the sight of my bedroom on _The Fighter_. "I can't believe it Master, she was laying there her clothes in shreds, and she was lying in her own pool of tears." I said. She nodded and grimaced again, "I know Addy, I know…" Griffin and I looked nothing alike but then again she did; she had my smile, and laugh but she also had hazel eyes instead of my brown ones. She had light brown hair instead of my dark black, and she had this pale white skin instead of my dark skin. I suppose that I got the color from my father. "I hate that she is alone Master."

"The Force is with her Addy she will never be alone."

"Willow!" Jillynn called out as she ran into my room. "Yeah?" Master Willow asked.

"Were almost to Corusant."

Master Willow nodded and we ran to the main cock pit. Up ahead was Corusant glowing bright and city-like.

Oli came behind me as we landed in the bad parts of Corusant so even if the storm troopers came looking for us no one was going to say anything because they don't want to get into any

"trooper business." Oli yawned and sat down beside me, "Oli you stay on the ship under the floor boards until we say ok or you stay with the people we find, ok?" Master Willow ordered. She nodded. "Ok the rest of you come with me unless Coliea you want to get help." Master Willow continued; Coliea shook her head, "Give me a blaster so I can blow those nerf herder's brains into a billion pieces!"

"Don't use anger as a focal point Coliea it is a path to the dark side." I said.

"Yeah well I'm not a Jedi or a Sith so I have an excuse to bash their heads in; they killed my friends."

After we got off the ship we needed to find a local that might be able to tell us any information about the order, that and we needed shelter other than the ship. It was still dark but morning was near, "Let's try this house." Coliea suggested as she pointed out a small shack on the long winding street. I nodded, "That might be a good place to start. "

Master Willow knocked on the door first, "I hope this works…" she mumbled. Suddenly an older woman opened the door her eyes sad and worn. "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"We are Jedi from the temple-" Master Willow started but the woman cut her off, "Come in my dears, no worries here." As we entered the house I noticed how everything was just as old as the woman, there was a wooden table in the center in the room that was surrounded by chairs and a single fireplace. "Come sit, Jedi." She said. Master Willow sat first followed by myself, Coliea, Jillynn and Oli. "What do you need to know?" the woman said.

"Have you heard about the order?" I asked.

"What order?"

I could sense Master Willow's hopes in the Jedi Temple began to dissolve. "An Order sixty-six, the order to kill the Jedi." She replied. The old woman's eyes turned from near closed to eyes as big around as our ship. "I haven't heard anything that cruel!" she exclaimed. An older boy around sixteen came out from out of the doors, "I know of the order you're talking about." He said as he sat down beside the woman. "You do?" Master Willow asked.

"Yeah my friend works as a guard for the temple he told me that some chick had put out some order to a few ships in the middle rim; the full order is going out today though." He said. I grimaced, "Do you know who send out the order?"

He nodded, "Her name burned into my soul Jedi; her name is Darth Ceneptece." For a split second in time every bit of my body froze and turned numb and cold, Darth Ceneptece was the Sith lord that killed Amistad and almost killed Griffin. I let out a long deep breath, "Are you sure it was her and not someone with a similar name?"

"No Jedi I am certain of her name."

I wanted to leave, I wanted to leave and find Griffin but I couldn't because the full order was going to be put out and we all needed to rescue the remaining Jedi. Master Willow gave the boy a slight nod, "Can we stay here for a few days until we can find-"

"Yes, if you find any remaining Jedi bring them here we will take care of them." The woman said. Suddenly I got another cold feeling through my body, "Master it's a vision." I whispered into Master Willow's ear. She nodded, "Can you excuse my apprentice and I for a moment?" The woman nodded and the two of us left the house.

"Grab onto my hands Aduke." She said. I nodded and squeezed her hands in mine and we entered the meditation state.

Griffin lay against a wall of the cave sleeping; a water bottle that she must have been drinking was now just dripping on her, "Griffin?" Called out a voice as the Force ghost of her Master appeared in front of her, Griffin's eyes popped open, "Amistad I thought you were dead!" The ghost laughed, "I am but Griffin, please cover yourself it's getting awkward…" Griffin looked down at her open tunic and nodded still half asleep she sat down the bottle and closed the tunic, "I wish you were alive…" she said, her dried tears became wet again, "Don't cry my Padawan." Amistad said as his Force ghost sat beside her. "I wish you could give me a hug Master." Griffin said as she leaned against the cave again. The Force ghost's arms wrapped around Griffin; I know she couldn't feel his hug but by the look on her face turned from sadness to pure joy.

"I love you Amistad, like a brother and I wish I could have done something to save you."

Amistad shook his head, "I love you to Griffin, there was nothing you could have done to save me but I am glad you saved yourself." Then the Force ghost began to walk away, "No Master I don't want you to leave me!" Griffin screamed. "I'll be back Griffey; Willow is going to come for you soon." Then Amistad disappeared. Master Willow was quite for a moment, "Do you want me to say something Master?" I asked. Master Willow didn't say anything except for a nod of her head. "Griffin?" I called out. Griffin looked up, "Who's there?" She asked.

"It's Addy, I am Willow's apprentice, we'll be coming for you soon Griffin."

She shook her head, "Where is Willow?" She asked.

"I'm here Griffin." Master Willow said. Griffin nodded, "Good, I'm glad please hurry I don't want to be alone anymore."

When I let go of Master Willow's hands we were back at the shack in Corusant. "I don't like her just sitting there alone." I said. She nodded and opened her mouth to speak but was cut short by a siren that echoed through the silence. "Blast it that's the Order!" Master Willow exclaimed. She took out a whistle out from her belt and blew into making a sound like a Varactyl as it blasted through the air. Coliea and Jillynn ran out of the shack, weapons in hands. Coliea had four blasters in total: two attached to her belt that hung around her waist, and one in each of her hands, "Let's go get some blood on our hands!" She said with a smile. Jillynn tossed Master Willow and me a blaster and with a nod the four of us ran to the temple. "May the Force be with you!" Oli called out. "Forever and always," I replied, "forever and always."


	6. A Temple of Smoke

This is one of my favorite chapters, with lots of stuff!

* * *

><p>As we neared to temple the Comlink in my belt began to buzz. "What?" I asked as I spoke into it.<p>

"Is the Jedi Aduke Skywalker there?" Replied a boy's voice.

"Who's asking?"

"General Adice Dunlin, Ducks just talked to you."

"Ducks?"

"Yeah Ducks, Caleb, your friend Oli is at his house now."

I finally relies that the boy we were talking to at the shack with the old woman said that his friend told him about the order, this was the boys friend. Master Willow took the comlink from me, "This is Master Jedi Willow Ordra where are you?"

"I'm at the main entrance the whole place is going up in smoke! I'm trying to hold off some of the storm troopers but it's kind of hard, please hurry if you want to get to the younglings."

"Blast it!" Master Willow exclaimed, "I don't know what to do…"

"Master, you taught me if you concentrate hard enough you can use the Force to move things and people." I said. She nodded, "Yeah and?"

"Watch this!" I said; none of the troopers could see us yet but I could see them; I closed my eyes for a moment and set all my concentrate all of my focus on the storm troopers, "Troopers meet the Force." And with that I Force-pushed a whole row of storm troopers up against the wall of the Jedi Temple; Coliea's jaw dropped, "Wow Addy that was great!"

"Let's go before more come." Jillynn said.

Once we got to the entrance of the Jedi Temple we were greeted by Adice Dunlin, "How did you do that?" He asked nodding to the unconscious bodies of the storm troopers. "Never underestimate the Force." I replied.

"I'll stay on guard if I see any more troops I'll take care of them and you take care of the Jedi inside." We nodded and walk into the door of the temple, but Adice grabbed my arm, "Aduke," He said, "Darth Ceneptece is inside the temple she is not a Sith that should be underestimated." I nodded and we continued to enter the temple.

Rubble fell from the ceiling, "Blast it! It's horrible in here!" Coliea said as she let out a cough. "Addy and I will try to get to the younglings you two try to get to the room see if anyone is there." Master Willow ordered. Coliea and Jillynn nodded as they headed off in the opposite direction. As we ran the disturbances in the Force became greater, "Watch out!" Master Willow exclaimed as she pulled me away from the doorway; rubble fell in the way of where I was standing, "Thanks Master." I said and we continued to make our way.

I powered on my lightsaber as we neared the entrance of where the younglings would have been; the door had been broken but I couldn't see inside. "How are we going to get through?" I asked. Master Willow powered on her lightsaber and impaled the point of the blade into the door melting the metal around it. Inside was smoke I couldn't even see to the opposite side if the room. Master Willow climbed in first then me, inside was darkness and an odd disturbance. I lowered my lightsaber down by my feet revealing the body of a little boy around four or five, "Or for the love of the Force…" I whispered he had been killed by a lightsaber most likely by the Sith themselves are by a Dark Jedi who thought it would be easier to survive if he killed his own kind. "Is anyone in here?" Master Willow called out but there was no response, "It's me Master Willow Ordra." She called out again. I shook my head they were all dead all killed by dark Jedi that turned to the dark side so they would stay alive. I bent down to the ground using my lightsaber as a glow light, "its Addy Skywalker I'm not going to hurt I promise, I know that's what the others said but I don't lie." Suddenly I heard a whimper and a little boy just as young as the one that lay dead beside me came out from under one of the chairs; blood stained his clothes and skin, "Addy!" he exclaimed as he ran into mine and Master Willow's arms. I didn't want to let go of him I wanted to feel the youngling's racing heard beat against my own. I wanted to know he was alive and I wanted him to stay like that forever. He lifted his head then his bright blonde hair covered his green eyes as he spoke. "Master Willow, Addy people came into the room and almost killed me, they killed everyone! They said that they came to help and a couple of us went to them but then-" then he began to cry again, "She killed them Master Addy, killed them!"

I held him closer to me as Master Willow contacted Coliea and Jillynn on the comlink, "There is one survivor here: he's about six and his name is…" then she looked at the boy, "What's your name sweet heart?" she asked him. The boy sniffled and coughed, "Kylar Donstin, Master Willow." Kylar Donstin, I met him before, I was helping Master Willow training a couple younglings and he was one of them. "Are you hurt?" I asked him. He nodded and held out his arm where a deep blood red cut covered his arm. He looked up at me, his green eyes covered with tears. I placed my hand on his would and healed it with the Force. "Thanks Aduke." He said.

Coliea ran into the room, "This is Coliea, she is one of the good guys Kylar she is going to take you somewhere safe ok?" I say to him as Coliea scooped him up into her arms. Once he left I looked up at Master Willow which was looking down at me, "Is he the lone survivor?" I asked. She shook her head, "Jillynn found two others hiding in their rooms."

"I think we should look in the Jedi Council room. Maybe a few Jedi could be hiding there."

"Ok that's a good idea but the room is upstairs."

"We can climb through the air shafts."

When we left the room Master Willow looked back at the room, "He isn't ever going to forget that, he is going to remember ever scream and cry his friends made as they died for the rest of his life." I nodded, "No he isn't…"

I pulled the door of the air shaft open and I climbed inside, Master Willow following me. "He called you Master, Addy did you hear that?" she asked. I shook my head, "He was crying he must have met you and me."

"Sure that's it…" Master Willow replied with a laugh. As we climbed I got a sudden pull in the Force, "Master." I said.

"What is it?"

"It's almost like I'm being pulled by the Force," then I pointed to the main shaft, "that way."

"You think it's Ceneptece?"

I nodded, "I'm going to stop this now."

"I'm coming with you Addy."

I nodded and we descended down the air shaft. Once we actually got to the door of the air shaft I realized that we were about twenty feet from the floor of a room I haven't actually ever seen before. It seemed to be made out of pure metal; in the center of the room was the woman I had seen on the hologram, and in each of my visions of Griffin, this was Darth Ceneptece still dressed in her skin tight black leggings, the loose-fitting red dress that fell to her knees, her dark black hair seemed almost illuminate from the deep red rectangular face tattoos that coated the space under her golden eyes. "How are we going to do this?" I asked.

"I don't know, I mean I've never had to plan a lightsaber duel before." Master Willow replied. I thought a moment then smiled, "You're not going to like it Master, but do you remember the lightsaber duel between Obi wan and General Grievous I told you about?

"Oh for the love of the Force no Addy that's stupid!"

"Stupid? Maybe. Fun? Most definitely!"

I opened the door of the air shaft as quietly as I possibly could although even if I did make a small noise Ceneptece was too deep in her conversation with a group of storm troopers for her to even care. The space was large enough for both of us to fit through easily, "The Force will be with us." Master Willow said to me as she gave me a hug and the both of us jumped. The thing was in mid jump my arm hit Master Willow's causing us to instead landing easily we fell right on the hard metal. I gasped and looked up expecting to see Darth Ceneptece standing in front of me her lightsaber's blade stuck up against my throat; but instead she was still sitting in her seat talking to the storm troopers completely oblivious to the sounds of us hitting the floor. I stood up, brushed myself up and then helped Master Willow up. She was just as surprised as I was but it didn't matter because it wasn't time to think "did she hear us or not?" it was time to fight for our lives and the lives of the remaining Jedi. I pulled my loose braid behind my shoulder, "Hello mate." I said with a smile and the silliest accent I could think of.

Darth Ceneptece looked up at us the Gold in her eyes seemed like fire as she excused the storm troopers. A disgustingly steady laugh echoed from her lips as she rose from her chair. "Finally I get to kill another Skywalker and her Master." She said.

"Darth Ceneptece it's been a while since I've seen anyone so hideous." Master Willow replied. Ceneptece smirked and reached behind her using the Force to grab her lightsaber from the seat behind her, "Are we going to fight or have a tea party?" she asked. Master Willow powered on her own lightsaber then me. The Sith laughed, "You first youngling." I gave her a steady look of disgust as I twisted my lightsaber around my wrist and used the Force to push her, but all it did was make her laugh. She pulled her lightsaber into a beginning Form three stance and Force pushed me sending me sliding a few feet away.

I sat up and powered back on my lightsaber but before I could come back to Master Willow Dark Ceneptece used the hilt of her lightsaber and jabbed it into Master Willow's torso where her wound was. She yelled out in pain, "Master!" I screamed as I ran up to her but Ceneptece gave me a fierce look before gripping me into a Force choke, "Blast it!" I spat out as Master Willow fell to her knees. I could feel my throat close in but I fought it I couldn't let the Sith do what she did to Amistad. Ceneptece used the lightsaber's hilt again to bash the back of Master Willow's head. "You bloody nerf herder!" I screamed as she let me out of her grasp. I gasped for breath as I looked over at Master Willow, she laid there motionless I could barely feel our Force connection. "Such a tongue for such a little girl." Ceneptece said with a laugh. I rose from the floor, "You disgust me Ceneptece, utterly and entirely disgust me."

Darth Ceneptece smiled as she tossed me her lightsaber. Using the Force I snatched it from the air, "What is this for?" I asked.

"Power off you lightsaber Skywalker, I want to see your true Force power before I kill you."

I grimaced and threw both lightsabers on the floor, she laughed, "You go first Skywalker I'll close my eyes and stand here until you think of a way to kill me." And she did, she took a few steps back and closed her gold eyes. _A lightsaber isn't going to kill her, a Force-push isn't going to kill her, a Force choke isn't going to kill her… but I know what might. Force lighting. _It was risky since I had never tried it before. The Sith used Force lighting and those were very few, and there was only a handful of Jedi that used the technique; that being the Legendary Jedi Master Yoda which midi-chlorines level was at four million. There was only three other Jedi with higher levels: Anakin Skywalker, his son Luke, and then me, my level was eight million.

I closed my eyes for a moment and concentrated as hard any Jedi ever could, _Come on Midi-chlorines give me the power to Force electrocute her._ Suddenly I got a cold feeling in my hands, _Come on Force lighting_ I thought and then electric white lighting sprung from my fingertips and spread in a line to the Sith lord standing there, eyes closed. Darth Ceneptece's eyes popped open as the electricity shot through her body. I only made it last a moment, just enough time for her to fall to her knees in pure pain. Even when I stopped and walked over to her she didn't move. I knelt down beside her, "Listen to me Ceneptece; I'm going to let you stay here to suffocate in the smoke from the remnants of the Jedi Temple. I want you to lay here and rest as I try to go safe my Master's life; and when we leave I want you to contact the storm troopers and tell them to make sure we leave safely." Then I looked at her again deep into her eyes, "Let: Jedi Master Willow Ordra, Jedi Knight Aduke Skywalker, Coliea Dominick, and Jillynn Contra."

She nodded and I got up to leave, "And one more thing," I said as I looked back at the near unconscious Sith, "Why did you kill Amistad when you did?" She laughed. "I have been trying to kill him for ages but I didn't because I wanted his apprentice to see him die in front of her. Oh my dear Aduke it was a sight to see." I grimaced, "I saw it with my own eyes Sith and I'd like to say you must have been raised by Force sensitive because only they could keep a girl without a heart alive." Then I walked away and back to Master Willow.

I lifted her head and sat it on my lap, "Stay with me Master I'm going to save you." I whispered. I easily healed the wound on the back of her head using the Force but her lightsaber wound was harder. As I lifted up her tunic and placed my hands on her navel; I concentrated all of my power on the wound, when I lifted my hand away the wound was gone and Master Willow's breathing went from shallow to steady. "Oh for the love of the Force it worked." I said. Master Willow groaned as she sat up from the floor.

I told her what had happened after she fell unconscious, "You used Force lighting?" She exclaimed. I nodded, "It took all of my concentration but I did it." Master Willow smiled as I helped her up. She brushed the dust off of her clothes and walked over to the body of the Sith and spat on her shoes, "Don't EVER underestimate my apprentice again." Then she turned to me, "We can go now." She said. I picked up my lightsaber and me and my Master left the room through the air shaft.

"Coliea is Kylar the only one that lived?" Master Willow said into the comlink.

"Yeah ten other Jedi there all at the shack there going to be ok. How are you Willow?" Coliea asked.

"I almost died today Coliea, I wasn't even breathing and my dear Addy saved my life," Then Master Willow smiled at me, "She is definitely a Skywalker."

I could hear Coliea laughing through the speaker, "Good job my little Ewoke, but we can't celebrate right now; is there anywhere else you want to check?"

There was, I wanted to find Jin'lin, "Coliea did you check in all of the rooms on the main staying floors?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" Coliea replied.

"What are the names of the Jedi found on the floor?"

There was a slight pause for a minute before Coliea came back on the comlink, "Don'ci, Ani-"

"Is there anyone named Jin'lin?" I asked. Master Willow's green eyes looked as though they were about to pop right out of her head, "No Addy, forget about her!" she exclaimed. "Jin'lin isn't here Addy sorry." Coliea said over the comlink.

"Master she knows something about the Sith temple I know she does; and I think I know where she is to." I replied.

Master Willow looked into my eyes, "Where?"

"My room, she came to kill me, I can feel it."

She looked away from me and back to the comlink, "Coliea tell Jillynn we'll be down soon; we've got to go check something."

My bed room isn't on the main staying floor; it's on the floor where the Jedi Masters sleep. The floor was most likely already checked but my own room wasn't one, because I always lock it. Once we got there the halls were as quiet and rubble coated the wood floors. The floor used to be so beautiful, the walls were painted this deep blue and red but now they were grey. Everything I ever knew, and the home I knew I could always come back to was now gone.

I used the blaster that was forgotten on my belt to break the lock; inside my room wasn't as bad as the outside but the blue carpet that lined the floor was now dark grey from the dust. I didn't know where Jin'lin could be in my room but she was there, but not for long. Suddenly I heard a steady cough coming from the direction of my bed. I looked at Master Willow for a moment; she could feel it to, Jin'lin was dying. I quietly crept over to my bed where she lay; her blood soaked through my sheets; she had been shot. Her black hair fell at her shoulders as she coughed. Master Willow sat her hands on my shoulders as I knelt down beside my bed. "Jin'lin I need you to wake up." I said. She let out another cough before her grey eyes turned to me, "That's still Master Jin'lin to you, Addy." She replied.

"Not anymore Jin'lin we know what you've done to the Jedi." Master Willow said behind me.

Jin'lin laughed, "You don't know the half of it Ordra." I grimaced and sat my hands on her torso where to blaster wounds lingered. "I don't want to Jin'lin but I have to heal you so I can ask you something."

"NO!" Jin'lin screamed gripping my wrist with her bloody hand, "I want to die!"

Master Willow tugged me back, "I will help you kill yourself if you answer me" I said.

"No I want my name to be on a plaque with the names of the Jedi that died in the order. I don't want to be known as the one who committed suicide."

"Fine I will kill you then, but only if you answer my question."

Jin'lin coughed again, "What do you want, Skywalker." Master Willow let me go suddenly letting my kneel back down to my bed. "How long have you and the others been training Jedi to become Sith lords?" I asked.

She coughed again, "It first started with Ceneptece then when you and your cousin came you were supposed to be next." She cleared her throat, "But Master Taine, and Master Amistad took you girls before we could." I let out a deep breath, _I knew it_. I thought. "That's why their lives were cut short isn't it?" Master Willow asked. Jin'lin just smiled, "No we just didn't like them that much." Master Willow grimaced. "Aduke, go get some spare clothes." She whispered into my ear.

"I have clothes on the ship though Master."

Master Willow just shook her head and pointed to my closet, "_Leave"_ she said. I nodded.

I stood away from the bed, the brass beams covered the bed but I could still see the blazing electric blue of Master Willow's lightsaber as it slashed through the body of Jin'lin.

"Let's go Addy." She said as we left the room.

"Where are you?" Master Willow said into the comlink.

"I'm by the main entrance but I don't know where Jillynn went." Coliea replied.

"Blast it ok let me see if I can get to her through the comlink." Then there was a pause, "Jillynn?" She said. No response. "Jillynn where are you?" nothing. I took the comlink from her hands and spoke into it, "Jillynn I need you to get to the main entrance now Master Willow's been hurt!" Sure it was a lie but not entirely since she had been injured. Finally static bursted through the speaker, then a voice came through. "I'm on my way, where has she been hurt?" Jillynn exclaimed. Master Willow let out a breath of relief. "Thank the Force." She whispered.

"Were at the main entrance with Coliea, she has a head wound." I said.

Master Willow and I climbed through the air shaft and back at the main entrance where Coliea, Jillynn, and Adice Dunlin. "Willow!" Jillynn exclaimed as she ran up to us. "Aduke said you'd been hurt?" She shook her head, "I was but I'm fine now." She nodded. Coliea ran up to me and pulled me into a hug, "You ok Ewoke?"

"Yeah I'm good."

She pulled away and inspected my hands which were caked with dirt and blood. "What happened?" She whispered.

"Nothing I'll tell you later."

She nodded, "We found a total of fifteen Jedi, their all back at the shack."

* * *

><p>Oh wow! Can you believe Jin'lin! What's going to happen next? TONS OF REVIEWS PLEASE!<p> 


	7. The Ones You Can Trust

I just Loved writing this chapter! I hope you love reading it!

* * *

><p>Once we got back to the shack it was already dark.<p>

"You know you should stay here just for a little." Adice Dunlin said.

"No we need to go to Dantine." Master Willow replied, "Come on Coliea." But Coliea wasn't moving; she was sleeping, slouched down in one of the chairs with Kylar laying her arms also asleep his Padawan braid hung off his shoulder. I gave the boy a smile as he slept; he survived the order when the rest of them died, he hid away when the rest of them trusted the Jedi would help them unaware that they were Sith. That was something a Jedi would do, he gave me hope that the Jedi Order would be rescued from the hands of the Sith.

"Just overnight Master we're all tired." I said. Master Willow looked down at me and rested her hand on my shoulder, "Fine go lay down."

A few hours later I was woken up by the sound of a little voice, "Master Skywalker?" The voice asked. I groaned and opened my eyes revealing the blurry image of Kylar sitting in front of me. I rubbed my eyes until my vision returned to normal and sat up from the cot on the floor. "I'm just Addy, Kylar not Master." I replied.

"Sorry Miss Skywalker I'm used to be calling everyone Master."

I smiled and patted on a spot beside me for the boy to sit, "Well you don't have to call me miss, either just Addy."

He nodded, "Sorry Addy…"

I laughed, "Don't be silly, what did you need?"

"Master Willow is asleep so I woke you up instead."

"Why?"

"I had a bad dream."

"What was it about Kylar?"

"I don't know… just that I keep seeing people dying and the image won't get out of my mind.

I sighed; he was beginning to have the visions like me, and Master Willow. "That's ok Kylar I have those dreams to, the Force gives us them so we know what's going on in the galaxy when we're not there. Sometimes they can be in the past, or the future, or the present."

Kylar nodded, "Oh… ok…"

"Do you know if it's the past of the future?" I asked.

"I think it's the now because I used to know them, there being killed by the Sith that was in the temple."

"Darth Ceneptece?"

He nodded, "The girl with the red under her eyes."

I smiled at him and laid back down on his cot, "Sweet dreams Addy." He said to me. "There never sweet, and there never dreams. You'll learn that soon.

"Addy get up!" yelled out a voice. I groaned and turned over. "Addy get your butt up before I get it up for you." It was Master Willow laughing as she shook me awake. "No I'm tired." I replied. Master Willow laughed again and pulled me up from the floor and swung me over her shoulder, "I don't care what you are your up now."

"Master, sit me down!" I exclaimed.

Master Willow still laughing gently sat me back down to the ground, "Come on Addy we got a long ways to Dentine." I nodded a yawned, "I know."

"Thank you for your help." Master Willow said to Adice Dunlin, and "Ducks" the men bowed their heads, "It was a pleasure miss Ordra." Ducks replied. Adice Dunlin gave me a wink, "Your Padawan is a good leader." He said.

"She is a Jedi, no Padawan. Don't let the youth in her fool you." Coliea said with a laugh.

Adice Dunlin nodded, "My apologies Skywalker." Then he turned back to Master Willow, "We will keep the Jedi here until we have word to move them somewhere safer."

Once we boarded back on _The Fighter_ and set course to Dentine Jillynn let out a yawn, "You know Willow, were running a little low on fuel do you think we should stop at a nearby system?"

"No we'll be fine." Master Willow replied.

"Are you sure Master?" I asked.

"Yes if we do get low I'll stop at a nearby system. Now go practice your lightsaber technique or something."

I nodded and went to the main center of the room.

For the next few hours I did practice, I even showed Oli a few new tricks. "What is your technique?" Oli asked.

"Huh?"

"You know like Form."

"Oh it Form IV."

"Oh that's cool."

Our conversations seemed to always be simple as if she was too shy to ask me anything else. As we rested I looked up at the messaging system; that's what you would use if you needed to put out a message to fellow Jedi, it was also the system that Master Willow used after the order. She told me of one of the squares on the board was to blink red that means there was a response message and to get her immediately. I noticed something very odd about the board then, "Oli look at that." I said pointing.

"What?"

"The messaging system, one of the squares is blinking-" then I got it. "It's a message from one of the surviving Jedi!" I exclaimed as I jumped up from the floor.

"I'll go get Master Willow, and Master Jillynn!" Oli replied as she ran off.

I looked at the board as Master Willow turned on the message. I man around thirty or so sat in front of the camera his blonde hair and beard was caked with brush from the trees that surrounded him. "My name is Jedi Master Talex Aado of Corusant; I am currently on the planet of Dagoba I will send you the coordinates after I receive a reply message. May the Force be with you." Then the message disappeared. "Great, just great…" Master Willow mumbled to herself.

"What's wrong Master?" I asked.

"Oh nothing Talex used to be a friend of my Master's that all." She replied.

"Willow we got a problem!" Jillynn exclaimed for the main cock pit. The three of us ran to Jillynn expecting to see an astro field but just to see her having a panic attack and pointing at the control system. "Speak you fool!" Coliea said.

"The-the- THE FUELS ARE ON EMPTY!"

Master Willow sighed and bit her lip to hide the laughter we all felt. "What's the nearest system?" She asked.

"Were flying over Dagoba right now but that planet in worthless- it's"

"Land now Jillynn!" Master Willow exclaimed.

"But why there isn't any-"

But Master Willow cut her off again, "Just land! Addy send an immediate response to Talex." I nodded and ran back off to the message system Coliea chasing after me.

"This is Jedi Knight Aduke Skywalker, the apprentice of Master Willow Ordra, we will be landing on the planet of Dagoba soon; can you tell me your coordinates?"

I got off the ship first, followed by the rest of our group. Talex stood at the end of the ramp to greet us. "Please to see you safe Aduke." He said to me with a bow; but when he lifted his head his hazel eyes went to Master Willow, there was tension in his gaze. "Willow I didn't think-" "Shut your face Talex you knew I'd be here." Master Willow replied. I turned to Coliea and gave her a surprised look. She at a loss for words and so was I; Master Willow wasn't ever that cold with a greeting, even in political situation.

We all sat down in this homemade shack made from clay and trees. It was actually warm inside compared to the cold and humidness outside. "There's a swamp a couple kilometers away that has this type of sludge that works pretty well as fuel." Talex said. "Good then we can get off this planet as soon as possible!" Jillynn replied. Talex laughed, "But before we leave we should eat, Aduke do you want to help?" My eyes widened and I looked up at Master Willow. "Go Addy." She said. Talex smiled at her as he took my hand, "Come on Sky."

"Sky what kind of nickname is that?" I asked as the two of us sat outside next to the fire to watch the small pot of soup.

"Short for Skywalker." He said.

"Oh…" Then it was silent for a moment. I wasn't sure if I should ask about Master Willow, what if it was something I wasn't supposed to know about.

"So tell me about yourself Skywalker? Anything you want" He said with another reassuring smile.

"Um…"

He laughed. For one of the first times in my life I wasn't sure what to say. "Tell me about your family, have you met them?

"Um no my parents died in a fire and my cousin Griffin and I were brought to the Jedi temple. That's what I was told anyways, I've never met her though. Doesn't matter because Master Willow is better than any family." I replied.

"You care about your family history though, clearly enough." He said nodding towards my lightsaber that hung off my belt. I pushed in closer to my leg, "People say Its Anakin's but it's not, its Luke's." I mumbled. He laughed, "I know." He said. I nodded, "How do you know about my Master?"

"How about you ask Willow."

"I will but I want to know your side, clearly you've met her before."

Talex sighed his shoulders dropping, "Willow and I were both the Padwans of Master Taine…"

I nodded, "And?"

"We were rivals you know, we wanted to know which one Master Taine liked the best."

I laughed, "Master Willow gave Darth Ceneptece a warmer greeting then she did to you, it was Hoth cold."

"I think you should talk to Willow about this Sky, I don't want to tell you something she wouldn't." He replied I could tell whatever the secret was it was something about Master Taine. "Fine I'll ask her first." Then it was silent for a couple more moments. I was trying to use this technique that Master Willow used in situation when she wanted things but never got them. I looked down at the fire and let out a deep sigh.

"Ok fine!" Talex finally said. "I'll tell you, just don't tell your Master."

I nodded, that in its self was a lie because I was going to ask Master Willow about whatever he said later. "Willow and I were both the Padwans of Master Taine as I just told you. But when she was about fifteen the three of us were in a battle with a Sith lord as equally powerful as our Master. She killed Taine right in front of us both before we could get to her. We both took the situation differently; she was always by herself or with you. I think that's why you learned so quickly. I confronted Willow about her solitary but she denied it, I know I should have let her mourn, I should have myself. Your Master is a wonderful Jedi and was a good friend."

"What do you think Master Willow will say?" I asked.

"I don't know; she'll most likely tell you how wrong I am."

We had to stay the night on Dagoba because the swamp wasn't "a couple kilometers away" it was over one thousand kilometers away. The floor was uncomfortable but compared to the metal slap I slept on in the ship it was pretty ok. "Master Willow?" I whispered. She was asleep, stray hairs from her crown braid fell around her face. "Master?" I asked again. Her eyes flickered open as she looked at me, "Yeah?" she replied with a yawn.

"Can you tell me something?"

"Sure."

"Why do you feud with Talex?"

Her calm green eyes turned to slits as she sat up from the floor. "What did he tell you?" she said trying not to yell. "I asked him Master I swear it's not his fault."

"What did he say to you?"

I told her what he said with as much detail as I could manage. "That nerf herder!" She exclaimed. "Calm down Master." I replied trying to calm her. She took in a deep breath, "When Master Taine died I didn't conceal myself from the galaxy I hid myself from him, he was upset that I had a Padawan and he didn't so he said that I was hiding myself from him but I wasn't I was hiding you from him because I was worried he was going to take you from me."

"Why would he take me away from you?"

"Because secretly he wanted a Skywalker as a Padawan."

"What made him change?"

"Who said anything changed!"

"He said he was sorry."

Master Willow closed her eyes for a moment, "He got his own Padawan a couple months later, maybe that was it but he still never liked me much, he dealt with me to get to you." Then she looked around the one room hut, "Speaking of Talex where is he?" I followed her gaze, it was true Talex wasn't in the hut but neither was Jillynn. "Jillynn's gone to Master."

"Blast it!" She exclaimed as she pulled herself off from the floor, "Come on Addy lets go find the two lovebirds where ever they are."

My eyes widened as we ran out of the house, "Wait lovebirds wait what? Yuck! What!"

Master Willow laughed, "Suck it up Addy it's a joke!"

"I hope it is!"

She laughed again and turned on the glow light, "I hope so to."

We had been out for about an hour looking for the two of them in a section of the forest towards the back of the hut; but we couldn't find them. "Wait." I whispered.

"What?"

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

I pointed to the section of trees to the left, "I heard something you should be hearing this time of night."

"And that would be?"

I paused a moment as I tried to hear the sound again. "I heard a lightsaber, Master." Master Willow raised an eye brow, "A lightsaber?" I nodded but then I heard it again and it was closer this time. "Did you hear it that time Master? I asked.

"Yeah… yeah I did let's go see what's going on."

Suddenly about fifty meters away was an odd scene; both Jillynn and Talex's green lightsaber locked at the hilt. "Your parents must have been Banthas to raise such a little-" Talex exclaimed before being Force pushed. "Hey what's going on here?" Master Willow called out straddling her lightsaber. The to both looked up then in complete surprise by the sight of us, Talex gave Master Willow a smile as he stood up from the ground, "Willow, Sky I didn't think-"

"I didn't ask you what you thought I asked you what you were doing." Master Willow replied. The two of them powered off their lightsabers and walked over to us. "Answer me Talex!" She said again this time pointing on her lightsaber, it wasn't powered on yet though, "Tell me now are by the Force I will kill you." I pulled Master Willow away using the Force to take her lightsaber. "Calm down Twiggy, Jillynn asked me if I could help her with a lightsaber technique." Talex said.

"Don't you dare calm me Twiggy you nerf herder!" Master Willow screamed. "Calm yourself Master." I whispered. She let out a deep breath and looked back at the two again. "Is this information true Jillynn?" She asked. Jillynn nodded. "Master, Jillynn you two go back to the house I'll handle this." I ordered. "Fine." She replied.

"What was that back there?" I exclaimed. Talex closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Nothing Sky I told you, as I told Willow." I shook my head, "You're lying and you know it Talex!"

"I've already told you enough Sky I don't have to tell you everything."

I realized that he wasn't going to tell, not then, not there, not when Master Willow and Jillynn were most likely hiding behind a group of trees waiting for what Talex was going to say I used the Force to telaphathicly speak to him, "You can trust me Aado, I'm a Skywalker I can tell you like my family and their history so I'd think you'd trust me with keeping a secret." Talex's eyes widened as he took a step back, "How did you do that?" He exclaimed.

"Something you don't know about me is I can use Force lightning, and I can talk to you without using my lips." I remarked.

His shoulders dropped suddenly, "Your way too much like your Master." He said.

"No my fellow Jedi, I am more like a Skywalker clearly enough we're just mistaken for Ordra's or in some cases Solo's."

He rolled his eyes, "Fine but remember Sky curiosity killed the cat."

"But not the human!" I replied. He sighed again.

"I couldn't sleep because the dreams were just time capsules of the past; so I went outside but sadly the memories followed because Jillynn came out asking me what I was doing. Clearly Willow told her about our lifetime of feuding because she went off on me. Telling me that I was wrong for what I did which I knew she was right but I was too tired to hear her. I just left; and I went here where it's quite and open but she followed me. It was odd because I told her the truth but she said that I was a liar and she powered on her lightsaber and tried to attack me I swear she did!"

"What happened next?" I asked.

"She told me I should have died with Taine for Willow's sake."

I grimaced by the thought, "Master Willow doesn't want you dead you know that don't you Talex?" He nodded. "I know… You should go back to sleep Sky I'll talk to Willow."

"Of course now that I took her lightsaber." I replied.

He managed a laugh and sat his hand on my shoulder, "She is great to have you as an apprentice."

I nodded, "What ever happened to your Padawan?" I asked.

"He died in the Order…"

Fifteen year old Willow stood in the open sands of Tatooine. "Master! Talex!" She called out as she powered on her lightsaber. "Willow!" Talex called out from over a sand dune. Fear shot out from his face; even though he was ten years older than Willow he was still just as afraid as she was. Willow let out a sigh as she ran into his arms. Even through their constant bickering they looked at each other as siblings. "Where's Master Taine?" She asked. "I don't know he just told me to find you." Talex replied. Willow sighed, "Blast it I'd knew he'd do that! What direction did he go?"

"Follow me."

As they ran Willow tried to run behind Talex as she wiped away her tears; she didn't want him to see because she knew the rude and sarcastic comments about it later, "You can be such a child Twiggy thinking that Master Taine was going to die!" She could already hear them. But she could hear something else; it was a disturbance in the Force, "Talex." She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"There's a disturbance."

Talex sighed, "You're already thinking he's dead aren't 'cha?"

"No! Come on Tale, Master Taine told us never to deny the Force no matter what!" Willow exclaimed trying to hold back the tears again.

Talex rolled his eyes, "What does it feel like?" He asked.

Willow doubled over as if the Force was so strong she couldn't move. "Twiggy what's wrong?" Talex exclaimed as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Willow grabbed her lightsaber and used the hilt to jab into his shin. "OUCH! WILLOW!" he howled gasping his leg as he hopped on the other. Willow laughed as she tucked her Padawan braid behind her ear. "That's the Force Tale telling you that's something's wrong and you didn't listen to it so you got its lightsaber!" Talex let out a frustrated sigh, "Please be serious for once." He mumbled.

"Yeah I was."

"Where did it come from then!"

Willow pointed to her left. "Over there." She replied.

"Taine didn't even go over there though!"

Willow rolled her eyes, "He knows how to walk Talex I'm sure he can walk over to a sand dune!"

They had been in Tatooine because the council had said there was a secret base where people were kidnaping padwans for slaves. Willow didn't want to come she wanted to stay at the temple and take care of the two year old me; but she also promised that she'd go on their next mission, that's how she got there in the first place. As they ran towards the top of the sand dune she kept thinking of how much she regretted saying that she'd come. "Talex." She said. "What?" he replied.

"I just got a bad feeling that I'm not going to see Master Taine again…" She mumbled as they reached the top of the dune. Down below was the scene Willow feared the most: Master Taine had his lightsaber locked at the hilt with a Sith lord. "Blast it why do you always have to be right." Talex mumbled as the two powered on their blue and green lightsabers.

"Leave him alone!" They called out in unison as the two slid down the sand dune. The Sith turned to towards them and laughed. "You shouldn't have come younglings." He said. Willow jumped of the way of the Sith and dove into the duel. "Go run!" She exclaimed. She didn't care who ran but she didn't want anyone to get hurt. The Sith twisted his lightsaber away from Willow and sliced through someone. Willow looked to see who this person was but it didn't matter because she knew who it was, Master Taine. "Master!" She cried. Talex slid down beside him to check for a pulse but the Sith Forced pushed Willow away as he used the hilt of his lightsaber to bash the back of Talex's head. "You little brat." The Sith said as he walked back to Willow. "I hope you die in a hole out in the dune sea!" She replied.

"What's your name little girl?" The Sith asked.

Willow tried to move but the Sith Force pushed her down again. "Jedi Padawan Willow Ordra of Corusant Master of Aduke Skywalker. What is your name?"

The Sith laughed again, "I go by many names dear girl most commonly Darth Cendance"

Willow looked deep into the black eyes of the Sith, "Well Darth Cendance I hope you die a horrible death." And with that she grabbed her lightsaber and dove it into the chest of the Sith lord. Darth Cendance fell to his knees and looked up at the young Willow, "Your Master is dead, your brother is dead, and soon will you and Aduke." Then he fell back dead himself. "No you won't hurt them, EVER."

Willow let out a deep breath and ran over to her Master and Talex. "Tale, get up!" She exclaimed. She ripped a piece of cloth from her tunic and placed on the back of his head. "My head hurts…" He mumbled as he sat up. "Shut up Master Taine is hurt worse than you!" Willow replied as she tried to pull her master up and lean him into Talex. "Master wake up!" She whispered. No response. She looked up at Talex they both knew there Master was dying. Willow panicked, "Please Master I need you to wake up I need to live; please I beg you wake up!" She tried to hold back the tears again but this time she couldn't. "Come on Master I want you to see Addy grow up and become a Jedi like you, I want you to see her she may be two but she has already learned so much, Master I can live without you please tell me you'll be there!" she cried. She held her breath as her Master's eyes opened, "I'll always be there with the Force."

She let out a breath this time without tears, but her Master was dead there wasn't anything she could do. "Come one Twiggy we have to go before more come." Talex said grabbing Willow's hand. "I don't want to though…" She whispered.

I let out a scream as I opened my eyes to the darkness of the hut. _How long have I been asleep?_ I thought. I looked around the room; everyone was there asleep motionless, restful. I looked at Master Willow which was balled under the itchy blanked; her bangs and stray hair from her crown braid fell over her face as she slept. I pulled myself off of the floor and walked outside; the sun was just beginning to rise over the trees. I let in a deep breath as I sat down at the dirt; I wish I hadn't dreamt what I did, I wish I hadn't seen Master Willow so sad. "Addy?" Whispered a voice from the hut. I turned around to face Master Willow who was half way asleep. "What are you doing out here alone?" She asked. "Can't sleep…" I replied.

"Did you have a vision?"

I nodded. "Yeah but its ok…"

"What was it about?"

"It was about the past, about you, and Talex, and Master Taine…"

She nodded and gave me a smile, "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I know but I didn't want to dream it…" I replied.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that I had the same dream?"

I nodded, "Yeah I guess… did you forgive Talex?"

"No not yet but I think he gets the point."

I laughed, "I'll go wake the others and we'll go looking for that sludge pit so we can leave, ok?" Master Willow asked.

An hour later our group of seven walked through the sludge and trees of Dagoba in search for the swamp filled with the "fuel" for _The Star Fighter_. Master Willow was in front of the group followed by me, Talex, Coliea, Jillynn and then of course Oli. "My feet hurt!" she whined. I rolled my eyes, frankly I was getting tired of hey excuses. "Oli!" I exclaimed turning to her. Oli's eyes widened in surprise, "Yes Addy?" She asked.

"I'm going to stay calm and relaxed but Oli if you want to be a Jedi one day YOU NEED TO SUCK IT UP!"

Oli's jaw dropped but she nodded anyways, "Sorry Addy…"

"It's fine just stop acting like such a wimp I mean complain about your feet if they get chopped off or if there on fire not when you're tired of walking."

A couple hours later we arrived at the swamp which smelled and looked like what a Bantha might look like if it was digested by a Rancor. "Yuck! Are your sure this is going to work?" Coliea asked using the sleeve of her dress to cover her face from the smell. Talex nodded, "Yeah this stuff works great!" he replied. I looked more at the swamp as Talex used a large bottle to gather the sludge. It was as if it was simultaneously liquid, gas, and solid. I grimaced as smoke billowed up from under the swamp, "This is absolutely disgusting!" I was able to say. Coliea nodded. "Wait so we came all this way for slime covered sludge that is supposedly fuel _The Fighter_?" Oli asked.

"You won't be doubting me for long I'm telling ya this stuff will run the ship for two weeks with just this little bit I swear!" Talex replied as he shook the bottle. Master Willow put her hand on my shoulder, "Trust him this time Addy, I see where he's getting at." He mumbled, "Don't tell him I said that though." I giggled and nodded.

Once we got back to the hut Talex had five bottles of the muck all incased in these round containers about the size of arm. "This should work once I boil and sift it through." He said. Jillynn shook her head, "No, blast it no! if the Sith don't kill us these fumes will!" she exclaimed. Master Willow laughed, "It will work trust me I've done it before when I was in Aubren when Addy was about five." She said. "Ha so now you believe me Twiggy? Finally after twelve years she believes something I say!" Talex exclaimed laughing. I smiled up at Master Willow who rolled her eyes. "Go check the message board Addy." She said to me. I nodded and walked off to the ship.

When I got on board I powered on my lightsaber and twisted it around my wrist. There wasn't a reason to turn it on I just wanted it on for my own comfort, and practice of Form V. I had exceled at all forms of lightsaber technique except for Form V which was just because I don't like the main grip that's all. As I twisted it I walked over to the message board which was blank. _Of course it was; Ceneptece and her little clan of storm troopers killed them all_! I thought. I let out a sigh and turned leave, when I heard a small beep. I powered off my lightsaber and turned around to face the board; but now a small red square filled apart of the area. _It's a message! _I thought as I grabbed my comlink from my belt, "Master come here it's a message!" I exclaimed but before I could even finished my sentence Master Willow ran up the ramp of the ship and came up to the board. "Let me see." She said pushing me aside to get to the board.

A young Togruta came on the screen; she was about sixteen she sat there in front of the camera for a moment and I knowdest that they girl had a long suede lace tied around one of her lekkus. A Padawan! "My name is Sagen Contagia of Corusant my ship has crash landed in The Dune Sea of Tatooine. My Master, myself, and three other fellow Jedi all survived the crash but they were shot down by storm troopers. I am now in the nearby town of Mos Eisley. Please hurry, I didn't think the news of the order traveled so fast all the way out here, I guess it does… may the Force be with you Master Ordra."

Master Willow chuckled as she looked at me, not quite down at me since I was almost the same height as her but she just looked at me as if she had the galaxy's best joke in the palm of her hand. "What is it?" I asked.

"You my young girl, your following a Skywalker's footsteps are you not?"

"Huh?"

That made her laugh again, "What Skywalker visited both Tatooine and Dagoba?"

"Oh! Luke did!" I exclaimed finally. She patted my back still laughing, "Yes you silly girl, and next were going to go to Endor if we keep at it."

I smiled and we walked back down the ramp to the main ground of Dagoba. "Ok well after were done with Dantine we'll be going to Tatooine, a little Togruta's needs our help." Master Willow said. Talex's eyes went from the boiling pot of sludge and directly to Willow's. "Tatooine?" he asked trying to hide his fear and sadness. "Yes Tatooine, suck it up Tale it's a planet, not a grieving purpose!" she replied. I looked at the others for a moment. "We're going to go change into our day clothes on the um ship…" Coliea spook up as the two argued.

I went to my room and changed to my average black tights, tunic, and black boots with silver little buckles. I pulled my black hair that fell to my tailbone and braided it into a scalp braid which is like a regular braid but you can see the braid on top of your head to. I tucked the tail of it under itself and tied an elastic band around it. Suddenly all alone in my room I felt someone else there, a Force ghost. "Addy Skywalker, are you? Hmm?" I heard it say. I turned around to face the Force ghost of the legendary Jedi Master Yoda who sat on the small chair next to my bed. All I could do was nod not only was I speechless but completely dumbfounded by the sight in front of me. "Speak you can young Skywalker." I nodded, "My apologies Master Yoda…"

"Cautious you must be."

"Why?"

"Friend of yours, strong she is with the dark side."

Then I realized "Jillynn, Jillynn has turned to the dark side didn't she Master Yoda, that's why she tried to kill Talex isn't it?"

He nodded, "Correct you are."

"What should I do then?"

"Tell Master Willow you must, hmm but confront Darth Larken you will not yet."

"Yes Master Yoda I will." I said with a nod of my head and he disappeared.

I rubbed my eyes, what just happened was real, it happened, Yoda just sat down in my chair and told me that Jillynn was a Sith that went by the name of Darth Larken and too of course to tell Master Willow about our encounter and to keep it quite; but I didn't and at the top of my lungs I screamed with such a scream it could deafen a Rancor. "MASTER!" I was pretty sure I just got everyone's attention or just deafened them all. Finally I heard Master Willow's footsteps as she ran into my room. "What's wrong Aduke?" She exclaimed. I just looked at her and pointed at the door, "Close it." I said. Sensing my fear she shut the door and looked back at me, "What happened?" She asked.

"You're going to think I've lost my mind Master but I just saw the Force ghost of Master Yoda…" I replied trying to sound as sane as possible. She nodded, "What did he say?" _She took me serious, oh my, gosh she took me serious!_ I thought, no screamed in my head. _Yeah but she isn't going to believe me now about Jillynn_. "Ok now remember Master we must remember to be open minded and-"

"Just tell me what it is Aduke."

"Ok um do you recognize the name Larken?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No why?"

"Because Jillynn and Talex weren't practicing last night… A woman named Darth Larken tried to kill him…" I bit my lip until they bled. "Are you saying that-" then Master Willow went into a lower voice, "Jillynn is a Sith?"

I slowly nodded, "But we must trick her into thinking we don't know."

"Ok, I believe you… go get the others while I send return messages to Griffin, and Sagen and then we'll leave ok?"

I walked off the ship and whistled to get the groups attention, "Hey come one we don't have all say we have to get to Dantine." I said. Talex was bottling up the remainder of the newly boiled sludge when he looked back at me. "Why are we going to Dantine again?" He asked. "Griffin, my supposed cousin, a fellow Skywalker. Her Jedi Master was murdered by Darth Ceneptece but she escaped, though she's still on Dantine." I replied. He nodded, "Ah ok I gotcha now." He said.

"This fuel better work Mr. Aado or by all means I'll shoot you; remember I'm not a Jedi so I don't care if I use hatred or not." Coliea said crossing her arms over her chest. Talex nodded, "It'll work Ms. Coliea though it seems no one on this rock believes me!" "I believe you, I don't trust you yet but I do believe you." I said with a smile.

"Thanks Sky the thanks was descriptive but it was there." Talex laughed and filled the rest of the tank with astro fuel.

It was going to take us almost all day to get from Dagoba to the middle rim where the small planet of Dantine was. Jillynn said that she would be in her quarters taking a nap, Talex was helping Oli with her lightsaber practice, Master Willow was busy looking outside for any asteroids that could hit _The Fighter_, and Coliea was busy in her quarters reading. That left me alone in my bed trying to meditate. It wasn't working. I stood up from my seat and pulled the metal frame of my bed away from the floor; underneath was my clothes, books, and other things. I grabbed a data pad and sat down on my bed to read, but I didn't finish the book, I fell asleep.

Griffin was on her own ship, in her own quarters. Her light brown hair was now braided in small elegant braids that hid away her Padawan braid. She was now changed in a dark red dress with a long V-neck line and a long roushing around her waist. Under the dress she wore a white tank top to hide the cut left by Ceneptece. She pulled on a pair of mahogany boots that nearly covered her tan leggings which was only scene because the boots went to her mid shin and the dress fell just below her knees. She let out a yawn and pulled out her lightsaber that hung off the belt around her waist. _Soon Willow will be here and everything will be better_. She thought. She tried to power on her lightsaber but with no avail. She sat back down on her bed and took apart the lightsaber; something had to be wrong with it. As she inspected the pieces she realized the pieces seemed to have been shattered by the inside out. _Nothing could have done this!_ She thought. _Darth Ceneptence did it, she must have! Maybe she used the Force to break it after I fell unconscious. _What would she do now? She couldn't just make a new one!

I opened my eyes and looked at the crono; it had been just over two hours since we left Dagoba. I got up from my bed and rubbed my eyes I didn't realize how tired I was. I walked into the cock pit of the ship and sat down next to Master Willow. "Hey Addy." She said.

"Hi Master."

"Sleep well?"

I nodded, "Yeah I guess."

"Good because I calculated our traveling time wrong we'll be arriving in Dantine in about five hours."

"Ok, I'm going to go check on the others; I'll be right back ok?"

I first knocked on Coliea's door, "Come in!" She called out. "Hey Coliea." I said with a smile. "Hey Aduke, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing, Master Willow said we should be arriving in Dantine in about five hours."

"Finally it feels like we've been on this blasted ship forever." She sat the book down beside her and stood up from the bed. "You nervous about meeting Griffin?"

I shook my head, "No doesn't worry me much." I replied.

"Good for you, but I'm worried so you how about you go fix your hair or something."

I laughed, "Sure…" then I got up to leave but she pulled me back down by the tail of my braid. "Ouch!" I yelped. "I'll do you hair because I know you won't." She said.

Suddenly I heard a set of unfamiliar footsteps run past out room, _Must be Talex_ I thought; which it was because the next thing I heard was him nearly yelling, "Twiggy where Sky?" he asked.

"You know she has a name, its Aduke and she's in Coliea's room." Master Willow replied. Then again with the footsteps then a knock on the door. Coliea let out a little laugh, "Come in." She called out as she tied a small elastic band around my hair. "What do you know about Jillynn?" he asked. I shook my head "I know she is from Corusant, she lived in Echobyn and-"

"No not that, she has been in her room since we got on board, she hasn't even spoke with Willow something's is going on here."

"I haven't heard anything." Coliea and I said in unison.

He looked at the hallway behind him then closed the door, "I don't believe you Sky." He whispered. _Should I tell him? I can't not yet, Master Yoda directed me to tell Master Willow, maybe I should ask her._ I thought. "I don't know anything Talex." I said. He nodded, "Fine but you're not telling the truth but when you do I better be the first to hear." He replied before leaving.

"What was that?" Coliea exclaimed.

"I can't tell you; well I don't think I can."

She nodded, "Ok that's alright I'm not pushing you."

"I'm going to go talk to Master Willow real quick I'll be right back." I mumbled.

"Ok."

I walked back out to where Master Willow was and sat back down next to her, "Can I ask you something?" I whispered. Master Willow looked back at me with a smile and nodded, "What is it?"

"Should I tell the others about…"

She nodded, "Keep it coded though, and don't tell Oli."

I walked back to Coliea's room where she finished the other half of my hair. I hated that she was so quite but I couldn't think of the most perfect time to say, "Hey guess what a dark Sith lord was on our ship that most likely want to watch us die!" but I couldn't say that then she would think I lost my poor mind. "Hey so Coliea um can I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure what is it?"

"Um so if you saw Darth Ceneptence would you kill her?"

She nodded "Yep! Why?"

"Would you kill her apprentice or something if you saw him or her?"

Again with the nods, "Yes they killed Jedi that didn't have to die."

_I forgot that I was talking to Ms. Blaster happy._ I thought to myself. "Um ok well what if I told you we were carrying a specific type of cargo that um you couldn't kill…" I said.

Coliea's hands stiffened in my hair, "Is that why Talex was here a minuet ago about Jillynn; is she this specific cargo?" She whispered. I bit my lip and nodded, "She goes by the name Darth Larken or just Larken I'm not sure but Coliea you must not confront her please we must gain her trust." I said as quite as I possibly could. I turned around to face her but Coliea wasn't looking back at me she was looking at the stand beside her bed where her blaster sat. "Come on Colie hold back your anger." I said. She let in a breath and nodded, "Fine, you know what ok." She replied with a reassuring smile. "Maybe you should tell Talex though he was ever so curios."

Talex's room was straight across from my room; actually _The Star Fighter_ had ten rooms on board for each member. "Talex?" I asked as I knocked on the door. It was silent for a moment before he opened the door, "Sky? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Jillynn." I whispered in the lowest voice I could mutter. He nodded, "Come in."

"What about her Aduke?" He asked using my real name this time.

"_Jillynn has turned to the dark side under the name Darth Larken." _I said telaphathicly. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, "I hate it when you do that Sky!" he said sitting down in a chair. "What was I supposed to do be an ordinary ten year old and ask my Master to tell you everything? No and I couldn't just come out and say it so I used a way I knew would work." I replied. He nodded, "Your right…" he mumbled and then he walked towards the door, lightsaber in hand. "I'm going to do what needed to happen a long time ago."

"No!" I screamed as I used the Force to pull him back into his chair. "Who says?" He said staring into my eyes.

"Right before we left Dagoba the Force ghost of Master Yoda told me about Jillynn he said that must not confront her, not yet anyways!"

He looked me over clearly unsure of what to say. "Do you believe me?" I asked. He nodded, "Yes- but-"

"But nothing; I came in here to tell you not to fight you."

"Let me go Sky."

I shook my head, "Let go of your anger first because if I do let you go you're going to leave and kill her anyways."

He closed his eyes for a moment and let out a sigh, "You're too much like Willow." He mumbled.

"This might be what Willow did last you known but now she would just hit you in the back of your skull with the hilt of her lightsaber."

He smiled and nodded.

I left the room and went back to my own we were going to land in Dantine in two hours. "Aduke?" Called out Master Willow. "Come in Master." I replied as I sat the book down on the stand beside me. "What's up with Talex?" She asked. "Nothing that I know of Master." I replied. She sighed. "Is that why he just told me that you bashed the hilt of your lightsaber into the back of his head!"

"He said that I acted too much like you so I took that into consideration." I replied. She sighed, "Sky I meant that in a figurative way!" Talex said.

"You were going to kill her Talex what was I supposed to do?" I replied.

"Willow!" Coliea exclaimed as she ran into my room. "Yes?" She replied.

"Were about to land sooner than expected."

"Sooner then-" master Willow let out a sigh and nodded, "Fine."

"Nice landing Coliea, nice landing." I said as I opened the hatch of the main door. We arrived outside of the Winding Cave; where Griffin was supposed to be waiting in her own ship until Master Willow was going to get her. "I'll be right back." Master Willow said as she gave me a smile. I nodded; she'd be back sooner then she thought though. I looked out the window as she walked from our ship to _One Sun_ where Griffin was supposed to be but she wasn't there. Master Willow ran out of the ship and waved at us to come outside.

"What's wrong?" Oli asked once we got back to her. "Griffin isn't on board." Master Willow responded, "And I can't get her on the comlink."

I looked back at _One Sun _"What are we going to do Master?"

"We'll set up camp maybe she's getting food and she'll return in a while."

* * *

><p>Well? Good? Bad? WHAT DO YOU THINK? Where is Griffin? WHERE DID SHE GO! review please! And if your having trouble with the main character's names and such I have profiles and how to pronounce there name on my profile! May the Force be with you!<p> 


	8. Not Just The Skywalkers

Ok so I skipped this chapter on accident BUT I FIXED IT! And again I sadly do not own Star Wars

* * *

><p>After lunch we still hadn't seen Griffin and Master Willow was making plans in search of finding her. "Addy you go through the main entrance of the cave while I go in the side. Talex, Coliea you go into the woods and look for her there. Jillian, Oli you stay here in case she returns.<p>

I turned on my glow light and entered an open room of the cave. I sensed a Force presence and gently moved the glow light around the room. Suddenly I heard the noise of a lightsaber, "Who's there?" I asked as I powered on my own. Suddenly I saw a girl come out of the distance a blue lightsaber glowed in her hands. "Hold it!" I exclaimed pointing the lightsaber at her, "Don't take another step Sith tell me where you hid her." The girl looked at me surprised, "A Sith no I'm a Padawan learner miss I'm no Sith!"

"How do I know you're not lying and that is the lightsaber of a Jedi you just killed?"

"Please there must be a misunderstanding I lost my glow light that's all." She said powering off her lightsaber. I looked deep into her hazel eyes and nodded, "Fine I'll help you find your glow light." I said.

"It was in this room somewhere but I can't seem to find it anywhere"

"Here have mine I have enough on my ship." I replied as I handed out the glow light. She smiled at me, "Thanks, hey what's your name anyways?"

"Aduke Skywalker and yours?"

"Griffin Skywalker."

"That's a cool name; my Master is looking for someone with that name." Then I realized it; that Griffin Skywalker my cousin was standing right in front of me and I didn't even see it. Both of our eyes met then, her hazel eyes against my brown ones. "Did you say Skywalker?" She asked. I nodded, "Did you say Griffin?"

"You're Addy?"

"Ha yeah my sarcasm kinda covers up my Skywalker-ness doesn't it? Isn't that more of a Solo thing."

She laughed, "No it's a Skywalker thing for sure."

"Good I thought I'd be mistaken for Addy Solo, how bad does that sound!"

She laughed again, "Is Willow here?" She asked. "Yeah she's on the other side though I'll page her on the comlink." I replied pulling the small grey device from my belt, "Hey Master I found a bird!" I said. "Thank the Force I'll be waiting by the main entrance hurry up." Master Willow replied.

Once we got outside Griffin ran into Master Willow's arms. She didn't look at the others she looked directly at Master Willow. I smiled; they hadn't seen each other since only the Force knew when. "Are you ok?" I could hear her whispering. Griffin nodded.

Since it was already dark we desisted to stay the night in Dantine which was ok because the climate was actually ok compared to Dagoba; but we weren't staying outside because it was pouring down rain. So I was onboard in my room reading and listening to the pure silence until, "Aduke?" Griffin whispered as she knocked on my door. I closed my eyes for a moment and without lifting my head from the book I replied, "Come in." Griffin came into the room; her smile was framed with light brown braids. "Hiya Aduke can I sit by you?" She asked. I nodded and turned the page of my book. "So um how old are you again? Didn't you just turn nine?" I dint really feel like talking I felt like reading; it was almost as if Griffin thought that because I was related to her I was her instant friend which wasn't true. "I'm ten, but I look older; you're the first that said I was younger then twelve." I said. "Really? Wow!" She replied. "Uh yeah and no one really calls me Aduke unless I did something wrong; Master Willow calls me Addy, Talex calls me Sky, Coliea calls me Ewoke." I said still reading. I realized that she wanted to know me not know the book I was reading so I sat it down and looked back at her, "Do you even remember me Griffin?" I asked, "I mean honestly do you?" She looked at me suddenly, "Of course I remember you Aduke how could I not?"

"Because you were three years old and most people don't remember when they were three." I replied.

"How can I not remember that; I can't get the image out of my mind."

"Then tell me what happened."

Griffin's tiny body hid under the covers to protect her new born cousin. She felt as if something was going to happen but her voice was so small she couldn't wake anyone. She looked down at the baby who hadn't even been named yet and smiled at her; soon everything was going to change but Griffin was too young to understand the Force. Suddenly a strong smell of smoke filled the room what was she to do now! She looked up at her Father, Zane which was still asleep completely oblivious to what was happening. She had to say something! Finally she found her words, "Daddy, fire!" she cried. Zane's head popped up, "What Griffey?" He asked. But she couldn't see him; smoke was covering the way.

Zane pulled Griffin and the baby up from the small cot where they were sleeping and ran out of the house. He franticly looked around for a safe place to put the kids but there wasn't. "Jedi!" Griffin exclaimed as she pointed to the tall and elegant building of The Jedi Temple. Maybe the girl was right; the Jedi helped people in need which included them. "Good job Griffey." He said.

They were greeted at the temple by a young boy around sixteen. "My name is Jedi Padawan Amistad Auster." He said with a smile as he took both the children away from Zane. Amistad took the small comlink from his belt and spoke into it, "Master Taine bring Talex, and Willow down here we have some survivors from the fire." He said.

A couple moments later a group of Jedi ran out of the doors of the temple. The youngest, a girl at thirteen ran to the baby and took her into her arms. The boy who was much older than the young girl took Griffin. "What is the names of the children my young man?" Taine asked Zane. "The oldest is three she is my daughter, Griffin Skywalker, and the newborn was just born earlier today from my sister, she hasn't been named." He replied. "What is your name?" The girl asked. "Zane Skywalker, Ms."

"What your name?" Griffin asked the girl as the doctor tested her blood. "Willow." She replied. Griffin sniffled and let out a cough, "Is my daddy going to be ok Willow?" She asked. Willow paused a moment and looked at the little girl she just couldn't tell her that he wouldn't. "Of course he will Griffin." She said realizing that there was no death there was the Force. Suddenly the doctor came back into the room with two small vials of blood. "Where is your Master, Willow?" He asked. Willow sat up suddenly and looked at the doctor. "What is it?" She said trying to conceal her fear about the children. "Calm yourself Padawan the girls are fine but their Midi-Chlorines are extremely high; I don't think they would have made it if Griffin wouldn't have said something. The Force may have given her the message." The doctor replied.

The rest of the night Willow held the girls close to her; told them stories of Jedi long gone, and sung them both lullaby's until they both fell asleep. "Willow?" Whispered a voice into the ear of the sleeping girl. She gently sat her head up and looked at her Master. "Yes?" She asked.

"I want you to train the newborn; Amistad has agreed to take Griffin."

"But- but what of Zane?"

"Zane has died Willow he asked us to train the girls if anything happened."

Willow looked down at the two girls both sleeping soundly in her arms both orphans now; all they had was the Jedi. "Aduke Hope Skywalker; that will be the newborns name it means most loved and hope."

Taine nodded, "I think she could be balance to the Force Willow."

"The prophecy is long gone through Master are you sure?"

"Yes Willow things like this run in her family."

"I wasn't ever asleep that night; I just stayed there awake listening to Willow and Taine talk about what was going to happen to you and me." Griffin said to me. I looked at her for a moment just blinking, "Do you believe me Aduke?" She asked. I nodded, "Yeah, yeah I do." Then it was quite again and I wanted her to leave and I wanted to read my book and I wanted to go back to Corusant; but I couldn't I _had _to talk to her, I _couldn't _read the book, and I _couldn't _go home. "Has Willow changed much?" She asked. "Well I didn't know her when I was a day old so ever since I can remember she has stayed the same; except for now, since Talex is around she is a little different."

"How?"

"Well she talks to him but then again she never says anything about me."

"Why about you?"

Realizing then how much I had to tell her, how much she missed, how much longer it would have to take until I could finish my book. "Well you see after Master Taine's death Talex tried to steal me away from Master Willow so they became distant. He has always liked the Skywalker history so I guess he wanted to train one to."

"Why didn't he try to take me from Master Amistad?"

"I'm sorry you'd have to ask Master Willow about that I have no clue." I replied.

Then it was silent again; she was almost as quiet as Oli. "Does it hurt?" I asked nodded at the top of her scar that shown from her red dress. She shook her head, "Not compared to the death of my Master." What was I supposed to say to that? Yeah I know how you feel? No because I didn't know how she felt. "I wish I understood more." I said instead. "How do you know about the wound?" She asked me almost startled that I knew of it.

"That's how Master Willow was able to speak to you in the Winding Cave; I saw you in a vision." I replied. I wasn't sure how she would react about that one; "Yeah my dear cousin I had a dream about your Master getting screwed on a lightsaber!" yeah I wasn't going to say that to her. "A vision?" She whispered. "Yeah like of the past of present and what not." I replied.

"Oh…" She said in response. That wasn't the reaction I wanted from her, "Yeah…" I mumbled. I looked at her for a moment hoping she'd say something but I knew she wouldn't. Something was different about her then in the visions; it wasn't her parse but something close to her, her lightsaber! When I met her in the cave the blade was blue but in the visions it was green. This weapon's construction was similar to my lightsaber but this one had a distinct circular disk at the bottom of the weapon's hilt. "That isn't your lightsaber is it?" I asked. She bit her lip as she looked at me and shook her head. "It's Amistad's. I realized mine had been destroyed by Darth Ceneptece and I took…" I put my hand on her shoulder; it felt weird to touch her, she shared the same blood as I did; we lived together when I was just born, and she saved my life but I didn't know her. I could remember everything and if I didn't, I could have a vision of it but I don't ever remember her. Did I ever see her passing me in the halls of the temple after a lightsaber training lesson? Not that I knew of. "He would have given it to you." I said. She nodded. "It just feels weird; he held this the moment he died…" She looked down at the weapon. "We always liked to study lightsaber construction…"

I unhooked my own weapon from my belt and handed it to her. "It might not be the original weapon but this is the lightsaber of both Anakin and Luke Skywalker." I said. She inspected with precision as if the weapon wasn't a weapon but the most beautiful jewel in the galaxy. "Can I power it on?" She asked. "Sure but it's not a blue blade it's amethyst." I reply though she probably already knew that. She stood up from the chair and powered it on; I've always like the way the purple blade looked in the hands of a Jedi. "When did you construct it?" She asked as she moved the weapon through the air. "About two weeks ago; I've had the lightsaber for about two years but I changed the blade for my birthday." I said. She powered the weapon off and handed it back to me, "It's nice."

I lay there half asleep in my bed listening to the sounds of _The Fighter._ I tried to think of what Griffin said about how the two of us came to the temple; maybe if I thought about it long enough it would come to me but it didn't and soon I feel asleep.

A couple hours later I awoke to an odd feeling; as if a huge blanket made up of the Force had coated the room. "Addy?" Called out a voice. It was almost as if it was there but then it wasn't. I first thought it was Talex asking for something but then I realized that this voice wasn't like his. "WHO'S THERE?" I exclaimed my eyes bursting open; the room was so dark I couldn't see a thing. I noticed that I showed fear when I talked then but still a Jedi has her moments. A turned on the light next to me but I still couldn't see since I had just woken up. "Obi Wan Kenobi." The voice replied. I rubbed my eyes for a moment in complete surprise, "Who now?" I ask. Then in the chair at the end of my bed sat the Force ghost of Obi Wan Kenobi a.k.a my role model. "My name is Obi Wan Kenobi, are you Aduke Skywalker? He asked. I nodded, "Yeah…" I replied.

Master Kenobi laughed, "I've came to speak with you Aduke." He said. I nodded once again still trying to see rather or not this was a dream or not. "I can tell." I replied realizing now that it wasn't. That made him laugh again, "Tell me about yourself Addy."

"I'd think if you'd know my name you'd know me. I am a Skywalker after all you've trained the best of us."

"I wish but your Master did a good job with you."

"Thank you, but what did you come here for Master Kenobi? Not like I want you to leave or anything but Master Yoda has already told me about Darth Larken, has someone else on the ship turned to the dark side also?" I said it sarcastically but I was actually slightly worried. "No not that; there is a new rebel alliance being brought up by a general named Caleb Authora."

"Caleb Authora? Why does that sound familiar?" I asked now sitting at the end of my bed. "He is also known as 'Ducks' by a friend named Adice Dunlin he's working on the operation also." He replied.

"What should we do?"

"Tell Willow to send a message to Haran keep it coded."

"Master!" Addy called out as she ran up behind me. "What's wrong Aduke?" I asked. I was nearly asleep when she burst into my room; I was worried she might have had another vision; hopefully not. "Master you need to send a message to Haran." She replied her eyes widened in pure adrenalin. "Why Aduke what's there?" I asked her. Why Haran? The planet was just a rock of no importance; people hadn't lived there for thousands of years but she was acting as if a billion Jedi were there just waiting for us to arrive. As she spoke the more I wanted to go in her room to see if Obi Wan was still there although he most likely was not. "A rebel base?" I asked. The gold hoop earrings in her ears bounced as she nodded.

I used to Force to ease Addy's excited mind in hopes she would fall back asleep. "Master?" She quietly asked. "Yes Aduke?" I replied as I pulled the blanket over her shoulders. She let out a small yawn and gave me a smile, "Griffin said that she and her Master thought of each other as siblings. Do you think of me as your sister?" I turned off the light and stood up from the chair. "Of course I do Addy; you're the best sister anyone could ever wish for."

I lay down in my own bed and looked at my door; right beyond that in her own room was Aduke sleeping soundly. She was strong with the Force; she could fulfill the prophecy to but she had always told me she never believed in it she said that that is the rule of the Jedi is to bring balance to the Force not just one person. I almost wanted to laugh the first time she told me the idea; she was six years old and she sat next to me reading in her book when she asked, "Master is it bad if the Chosen One doesn't believe in the prophecy?" I never tried to change her beliefs because maybe she was right? The prophecy had been destroyed by the cruel Emperor, Darth Sideous the only way we knew about it was Jedi's visions and stories that been found. Master Taine would probably scream at the shear fact that I even _thought _that of the prophecy. "Twenty beads for the ones before you." That's what I said to Addy when she became a Jedi knight; even if she was right about it she deserved those beads because she was the Chosen One at least in my eyes.

Seven year old Griffin walked through the halls of the Jedi temple; she hid her arms in the oversized robed that dragged behind her. My robe that I let her barrow the day I met her and I never got it back. Griffin was very short for seven, not stunted, just short; as she walked he hazel eyes went from the floor to her Master. "My hand hurts…" She said. Amistad smiled down at her, his black hair framed his grey eyes; "Don't worry Griffey I'm taking you to the infirmary right now to get it looked at ok?" Griffin nodded and pulled her hand from out of the robe; she had a large cut that wrapped around her hand and clearly hurt. Suddenly she looked up at her hand and up to another girl with her Master. "Hi." Griffin said waving her good hand at the girl. The four year old smiled at her and waved. I recognized the younger girl; her long black hair was tied away from her face, her deep brown eyes looked at Griffin then back at her Master. Then I realized who this girl was: Addy.

My eyes popped open and I shot up from my bed. It was weird to have vision and I wondered how Addy could handle that all day almost every day. I knew I couldn't go back to sleep even though everyone else could.

I dislike mirrors like I dislike my past; mainly because mirrors show everything on your physical self. That means the numerous scars from the day your Master died to the day your own Padawan died. When I stood in front of the mirror you could see the symmetrical scar that traced across both of my arms from trying to dodge a lightsaber. Then on the back of my head is the scar I've had for eight years; in attempt of saving Master Taine's life. I walked away from the mirror and sat back down on my bed; I rested my head on the wall and thought of the few days that have past and soon I had fell back to sleep.

"How dare you!" Willow screamed at me, I could hear Addy crying at our yelling in her crib. "All I'm saying Willow is that you're too young to train a Padawan let alone one that isn't even three yet!" I yelled back at her. Willow closed her eyes and let out a breath, she was only fifteen I didn't think she could take care of Addy. I grabbed her wrist but pulled back and walked over to Aduke. "I hate that you underestimate me because of how old I am, I killed a Sith lord and saved your life you know that don't you? Or did that lightsaber hit you so hard that you can't remember anything?" Addy smiled at her and lay her head on her shoulder; Willow's green eyes seemed to almost dim as she looked back at me. "You should leave…" I knew what she meant, not leave the room but leave her life. "All I was trying to say is that-"

"I don't care anymore Talex, I need you to leave and I will tell the council tomorrow."

I lay in my bed just wanting to sleep but whenever I closed my eyes I could see the same thing over and over again; the sight of Master Amistad dying. I stared up at the ceiling eyes wide and unblinking, "You need to go to sleep Griffin it's not going to do you any good thinking about things you couldn't have prevented." I thought; the problem is your mind can think one thing but the other side can think something totally different and with that I fell back asleep.

"When will I get my own lightsaber?" I asked. I was five years old at the time and I sat on my couch next to Master Amistad we had been practicing for a few hours and I was beginning to get tired. "Soon Griffin your still an Initiate." He replied. Unexpectedly I heard a knock on the door; Master Amistad placed his hand on my shoulder and quietly whispered, "Stay here." He stood up then and walked to the door, "Who is it?" He asked. "It's me Amistad, let me in." Replied a voice; it wasn't a girls but again not yet a woman's. _Willow?_ I thought. Master Amistad became almost instantly concerned and opened the door revealing an older girl with dark brown hair pulled into a braid that circled around her head and green eyes that were as bright as lightsabers underneath her bangs. "What's wrong Willy?" He asked. My thoughts were true and even though I hadn't seen Willow in two years I knew who she was. "It's Talex." She said then nodded down to a small girl with dark skin and black hair that hung around her shoulders. "He tried to take Addy." "What? Why!" Master Amistad exclaimed taking Willow's hand. Then he looked over at me, "Griffey will you take Aduke over to your toy box and show her your toy lightsaber." He said to me with a reassuring smile. I nodded and took my smaller cousin's hand.

I tried to keep myself occupied with Addy so the two would have enough space. But I kept hearing the same phrase over and over again and this time I heard it clearer. "No Willow you're my sister I'm not going to let him take her from you. You deserve Addy and you've trained her well."

My eyes popped open then it had to been a dream and not a vision because I don't remember it. But what if it was true? Was Master Amistad and Willow siblings?

The thing is Lekkus look nice but when you're trying to sleep they get in the way. Some people wrap them around their necks put to me it looks tacky so that's why I laid in the hard and uncomfortable mattress and fell asleep.

In my dream which I realized was a memory I was fifteen which was five years ago. I sat in the

chair pulling a small piece of suede around one of my head tails when outside of the window I saw a woman around nineteen running with a younger girl who tried her best not to limp but I could tell she was injured, he clothes were covered in dark brown dirt and blood. I jumped up from my chair and ran outside. "Are you Coliea?" The older girl said as she picked up the younger one. I nodded and took the child from the woman which looked much younger once she was closer to me. "What happened to her?" I asked realized that the tiny child had fallen unconscious in my arms. "We have come from Dantorin, the ship we borrowed had crashed here and my Padawan has been injured, I don't know what hurt her though, can you help?" The woman replied she seemed as though she was absolutely terrified but she didn't show it. "Something hit her head though Miss, she's unconscious." I said as I led then back to the house. "No she went into a meditation state until she's been healed." She replied closing the door behind her.

I laid the girl down on the bed and inspected her leg, "Did you say 'meditation state'? Are you Jedi?" I asked looking up at the woman. She suddenly blushed then and laughed to herself. "Oh I completely forgot!" The she looked at the small girl. "Her name is Aduke Skywalker, she's five and I'm Willow Ordra, nineteen."

I woke up then my eyes glaring into the darkness. Was that one of the dreams Addy talked about? Jedi only had visions but I was no Jedi I was a doctor!

I let out a yawn and looked up at the crono; it had been five hours sense Master Willow had put me to sleep. I pulled myself out of my bed and brushed my hair when I heard a knock on my door. "Addy?" Master Willow called out. Why did everyone knock on my door at least ten seconds after I woke up? "Come in." I replied. Master Willow came into my room and sat down in the chair beside my bed. She had changed her clothes into a newer tunic with a long sleeved deep red shirt and a pair of dark denim jeans tucked into her boots. She never usually wore anything like what she was then which made me curious. "What's the occasion?" I asked as I sat down at the end of my bed to face her.

"What if I told you for a spit second in time you met Griffin." Master Willow said.

It was probable; I mean I lived in the temple for ten years the chance of seeing her was high. "It's not impossible." I responded. She nodded.

"Willow?" Called out a group of voices. The two of us looked at each other for a moment before Master Willow form the chair and opened the door. In front of her were Coliea, Oli, and Talex all trying to speak at the same time. "Hey, wait, what now?" she asked stopping the three from talking. "I need to talk to you- we all need to talk to you separately." Griffin said. Master Willow looked at the others and grabbed Griffin's wrist, "Alright…"

"Do you mind if Addy's here do you?" she asked. Griffin shook her head and sat down on the corner of my bed next to Master Willow. "It is your room after all Addy." She said to me. "What's wrong Griffey?" Master Willow asked putting her hand on Griffins. She looked at me for a half a second before turning back to my Master. "Did you ever have a brother?" Griffin replied. Master Willow turned her head to the side but something was off about her but she hid it. "No, why do you ask?" She said in response. I looked at Griffin for a moment, was she on to something? It wasn't like Willow was the only Ordra left in the galaxy but I never thought she had a sibling. "I had a dream I was about a few years ago when I was five, you came into my room with Addy and you were crying. I overheard you talking with my Master… he said he wouldn't put up with Talex's behavior towards you because you were his… sister…" I looked at Griffin confused then at Master Willow which had her eyes closed as if it was a sign that Griffin was telling the truth. "Master?" I asked. I didn't want her to feel that the two of us were gaining up on her but I wanted to know was Amistad and Willow were siblings? But it couldn't be true, Amistad had a different last name then Master Willow did.

She looked at me then Griffin, and just slightly biting her bottom lip she nodded. "It's true… he was my brother; he changed his last name when we first went to the temple so we wouldn't be split up…" My eyes widened as I looked at her, "Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked. "I couldn't, I trusted that you wouldn't tell anyone but I didn't want anyone to overhear."

We all decided to go to Tatooine then instead of waiting until morning. I was still tired so I was back in my room almost asleep when I heard a two people talking, no yelling. I jumped out of my bed and went outside my room I couldn't quite tell what room it was coming from but I could see Oli who had just came out of her own room and was looking down the hallway. She turned to me with the same odd look that I seemed to have. "What's going on?" She mouthed to me. I shrugged my shoulder and the two of us walked down the hall to where the yelling was coming from.

The noise in fact was from Talex's room and the other voice was Master Willow's. What were they arguing about? I cracked open the door a little just enough for the two of us to hear but just enough for them not to see us. "Listen to me Willow!" Talex screamed. Master Willow looked at him her brows furrowed and her green eyes almost stone. Talex grabbed her wrist but she pulled back. "All I tried to do was protect you; you were my sister!" he continued. "Emphasis the word _was;_ you are nothing to me anymore Tale, you tried to take Aduke from me!" then she Force pushed him away from her. "For the love of the Force!" Talex exclaimed as a glass vase from on top of the stand he was under shattered on top of his head.

I turned to Oli then who was still giving me the same gaze. "I'm going to go see what's going on." I mouthed. She nodded and took a step back. I opened the door more and stepped in. "What's going on here?" I asked. The two of them looked at me for a brief moment before Talex said. "You punched me!" Master Willow rolled her eyes, I didn't punch you I Force pushed you." She replied. Talex used his thumb to wipe the blood of his bottom lip before standing back to his feet. "It hurts the same." He mumbled. Master Willow grabbed my shoulder; I had never seen her so upset, what did Talex say to her? "Go back to sleep Sky." Talex said to me. Master Willow tightened her grip around me. "No stay Addy, Talex tell her what you did to her!" Talex shook his head, "I didn't come here to argue I came to apologies." He replied.

"Willow!" Coliea called out from the front of the ship. Master Willow loosened her grip and walked out of the room. "What was that?" I asked. Talex shook his head. "Nothing." He mumbled under his breath. Oli came into the room then, her black hair lay over her shoulders covering most of her face. "What happened in here?" She asked. Talex didn't reply instead he gripped my hand and squeezed until it felt as though all the bones would break before he let go. "Go back to sleep girls." He said.

I sat in my room wondering what their argument may have been about. As I thought the sounds of the ship running through the galaxy seemed to act like a lullaby; it was Coliea's idea to go to Tatooine now so we'd get there by morning. I knew Sagen was getting worried we hadn't arrived yet like we should have. _Maybe their arguing was about something someone else said. _I thought; and then as if a part of my mind had let open a door I had an idea. _Griffin said she had a dream about Master Willow and Amistad when she was five. That met Master Willow was fifteen, their conversation was about Talex…_ _and Talex had tried to take me away from her. What if Talex had a dream about the argument and chose now to tell Master Willow he was sorry._ I thought.


	9. A Starting of a Rebellion

Well hello there! I LOVED writing this chapter SOOOO much! And I keep on forgetting to say sadly don't own Star Wars :( I know it's a disappointment to everyone! I also wasn't planning to upload this chapter today but my Jedi friend Abby said I had to SO HERE IT IS!

* * *

><p>Our small group of Jedi all looked out of the main window of <em>The Star Fighter<em> for different reasons; most of us were looking outside to make sure we'd land well, some because looking outside at the endless ocean of our galaxy was beautiful. Then there was me who was looking outside for a few reason, the usual, because I was counting down the moment until we could get to Sagen, and then three because other Skywalkers had lived here, been here, all of that but me.

Going through the atmosphere of any planet is to say the least horrendous, the whole ship shakes, and it is as if you are being incased in this sheet of fire but you can still see the stars around you until of course you enter the planet. Even then especially when you're going into a desert planet it seems like it's still a fire, but no stars just sky.

Once we got off the ship and onto the thick and hot sand of Mos Eisley I finally realized why Luke always wanted to get off of that rock. "Where is she in hiding at?" I asked. Instead of answering Master Willow turned on her comlink. "Sagen?" She said into it. It was quiet for a moment until a voice answered. "Who's asking?"

"Willow Ordra, me and a few other Jedi have come to get you."

"Well in that case where are you?"

We all looked around us and saw nothing but sand, and city but the language wasn't one I could read, only speak. "Does anyone know how to read those signs?" Jillynn asked. I looked at everyone blank look, clearly not. "COCO might." I pointed out. "I'll go get him." Griffin replied as she headed back to the ship

After CO told us where in Mos Eisley we were and Master Willow contacted Sagen. A few minutes later a Togruta came from one of the narrow streets; she looked much older than Sagen was supposed to be, she didn't quiet look the same as her either. This woman had much darker copper skin then Sagen did and she had green eyes that even showed through the hood of her robe. "Are you Willow Ordra?" She asked but Master Willow didn't speak this woman's language so CO translated for her. "Yes miss; do you know where Sagen Contagia is?" CO said for my Master. The woman nodded, "Follow me."

This woman who in fact was named Mialynn led us down this long and extremely narrow ally, so small that our small group had to walk single file and sideways just to fit through. "How much further?" Coliea asked. "Soon." CO translated. Tatooine didn't have a native language which didn't help me in trying to find out new things about Mialynn. My back rubbed up against the walls as we stopped. The woman stooped down and looked at the ground for a moment. "What is it?" Talex asked. "It appears that Ms. Sagen Contagia is in an underground hiding place." CO replied as the woman dug in the sand until finding a rope handle attached to a long piece of wood. "Follow." She said as she pulled it open revealing a long stone staircase. We all looked at each other as if to say, "Should we trust this woman to lead us down this stairway that looks like it hasn't been used since the Old Republic?" But we went anyways, down the stairwell and into a dark room.

I could tell Griffin could sense a trap but before she could get to her lightsaber I grabbed her hand. "Wait." I whispered. Mialynn reached out into the darkness and lit a lantern. "How much longer Miss Mialynn?" CO asked, speaking for all of us. Mialynn pointed into the distance, down a long, narrow, and wet hallway. "Sagen in certain room." She said. I knew all of our trust in this "Mialynn" was getting thin but soon we came to a door; Mialynn twisted open the door and used the light of the lantern to light the room.

Inside was Sagen asleep with a small data pad in her hands. She wore a dark red tank top that hung over her dark jeans tucked into her boots. "Sage you have company." Mialynn said waking up the younger girl. Sagen dark brown eyes flickered in the candle light as she woke. "Master Ordra!" She exclaimed as she ran up to our small group. "How are you Sagen are you hurt?" Master Willow asked looking the girl over. Sagen nodded before looking at me. "Is this your Padawan?" She said. "No this is Aduke." Master Willow replied introducing me. "I'm Addy, Addy Skywalker." I said.

Mialynn insisted us to stay, at least for us to eat. As she cooked the kids of our group: Griffin, Oli, and myself got to know Sagen, who in fact was fifteen instead of the age sixteen as I originally thought. "Hey where's my Master?" I asked looking around the room. "Oh," Sagen replied. "She said she was going out for a moment, but that was a little while ago." I nodded and pulled myself up from the floor. "Do you know where she went?" I asked. "Yeah she went out the side entrance; it opens up to up the Dune Sea." Sagen replied.

Master Willow sat on top of a ledge that viewed a small section of the vast ocean of the Dune Sea. I thought for a moment she might have been meditating but as I sat down beside her I realized she wasn't. "Do you see right out there?" She said to me as she pointed out into the distance to a small sand dune. "Yeah." I replied.

"Do you know why that small important dune is so important?"

I pulled my knees up to my chest and looked at the mound of sand; it didn't look any different than the rest of the dunes. "Why?" I asked

"Because that's where the duel between Darth Cendance and I happened." She said; her green eyes locked onto the dune. "I'm sorry Master…" I replied. She smiled at me then before outreaching her hand and grasping mine; when I looked down a small cowrie shell that was attached to a black cord. "Where did you get this?" I asked. "I found the shell before we left this place and I've kept it ever since, but I want you to have it now." Master Willow replied before tying the necklace loosely around my neck. "Thank you Master, I'll take good care of it." I said looking down at the shell. "Where it with honor for Master Taine." She whispered. Speaking of honor I began to think about the Midi-Chlorine test I ran on Coliea; I knew that's not what I was supposed to thinking at that very moment but I had completely forgotten it until then. I let the silence run a little longer until it felt safe enough to move onto a new subject.

"Master would it be ignorant to run a Midi-Chlorine test on someone you were almost certain wasn't Force sensitive?" I asked. Master Willow looked back at me then and shook her head. "Not if you're uncertain, why do you ask?"

"I ran a test on Coliea- I knew it was stupid but there has always been something different about her then people that are not Force sensitive."

"Well what were the results?"

I pulled out the small capsule from the inner pocket of my robe and handed it to her without looking at the levels, if there was any. "Well?" I asked. She handed me back the capsule and nodded, "We should talk to our Twi'lek friend about becoming a Jedi." She whispered to me. I was in complete surprise of her words, _was I right? Is Coliea really Force sensitive?_ I thought. "What?" I asked. She nodded, "That may be why she's good at being a doctor; the Force can heal people."

Master Willow contacted Coliea on the comlink and a few moments later she made her way up the stairs and over to us. "What's wrong?" She asked. I looked at my Master for a moment before she spoke. "Um do you remember the test Addy ran on you a little while ago?"

"Um yeah?"

Master Willow took the capsule from my hand again and gave it to her. Coliea had seen these before; she had read them, studied them, she knew the levels and she knew what we knew. "This isn't right Willow, I'm not a Jedi I'm a doctor."

Before Master Willow could reply Sagen came running out of the under house. "Master Ordra!" She screamed; her face clouded with fear. "What's wrong Sage?" Coliea said grasping the younger girl's shoulders. "A message, there's- there's a message on your ship, from Corusant." Master Willow took a step forward I could sense a disturbance in the Force; all of us could. "Did you see it?" she asked. Sagen shook her head; "No Master Ordra, I wasn't sure it was my place." Master Willow grabbed her arm and pulled her close, "Go get Griffin and Talex, leave Jillynn and Oli here until we read the message; and don't mention it to them either." She whispered. Sagen nodded and ran back down the stairs to get the others.

I ran up on the ship first wishing that this message was something ignorant, unimportant but I knew better; all of us knew better. "I don't get it what message!" Griffin exclaimed as our small group got to the control panel and the message board. "I have no idea Griff that's why we came here." I replied pushing the messaging button. A small slightly blurred blue image of a younger man with dark brown and blue eyes that seemed to disappear in the hologram came up on the screen. I recognized him; slightly but I did. "My name is Captain Caleb Authora; I do hope you remember me Master Willow Ordra. I come from Haran at the very moment but I will be returning to Corusant to an underground hiding place in the next few days; I must tell you that the Jedi are still there although I myself have taken many of them back to the rebel base here in Haran. Please I beg you if you do return to Corusant get the youngling don't try to find me." Then the hologram disappeared. This message was coded, Caleb wanted us to find him, and get find the Jedi and bring them to Haran; the thing was he didn't want _all_ of us to find him, he wanted one of us and to keep it coded. I looked at Master Willow for a moment in hope she understood the information like I did, "Are we going to Corusant Master Ordra?" Sagen asked. She looked over at us and nodded, "That's our job Jedi to help the people in need," She replied, "Now go get the others but don't tell them about Caleb, understand?" Sagen nodded and walked of the ship but I followed her.

"Sagen," I said grabbing her wrist.

"Yeah?"

"Don't say anything about him please; if you do the fate of the rebellion and the Jedi falls in the hands of the Sith." I whispered, "I may be younger then you Sagen but you must take me seriously." Sagen nodded. "But why Addy there Jedi also are they not?" she asked. I shook my head, "Jillynn has fallen to the dark side and we can only assume Oli has to."

"A SITH!" she exclaimed. My eyes widened before I clamped my hand over her mouth, "We can't let them know that we know." I whispered. Her eyes became slits as she looked at me, "Who says?" She said. "I say, my Master says, people you have only heard in legends say. Trust me." I replied. She looked at me for a moment; not just looking at me but looking into my eyes as if it would tell her if I was lying or not. She finally nodded and walked back to the underground house.

A few moments later Jillynn, Oli, and Sagen came out from the ally once again. "Why are we going back to Corusant Master, it's not safe for any Jedi." Oli said as they got back to _The Fighter_ Jillynn looked up at me then, "Yeah Aduke why are we going back to Corusant anyways; it's not safe for us there." I tried to think of an excuse which came to me more quickly then I planned, "Adice Dunlin has been killed in battle and can't return the Jedi to us safely, therefore we have to go and get them." I said, proud of my answer. "Now," I began again pointing to the ship in an elegant manner, "Let us board on the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy." Sagen laughed at my notion towards the _Minimum Falcon_.

As we boarded the ship we all went to the main cockpit of the ship to make sure all of the controls were working and what not. "Strap yourselves in." Coliea said as she set the controls. I always hated space travel; especially at that very moment in time when your just starting to exit the atmosphere. I noticed that there wasn't something right as the ship began to be incased in the usual blanket of fire, and then I saw it. "Colie…" I mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Tie Fighters!" I exclaimed pointing at three of them exiting the Tatooine atmosphere. "Uh oh…" they all seemed to reply in unison. "Willow you set the deflector shield, and Griffin, Addy you go shoot 'em down." Coliea said as she concentrated at the scene in front of her.

Griffin and I looked at each other for a moment; neither of us had ever tried to shoot down Tie Fighters before and I didn't understand why Coliea sent us to do it. There wasn't time to think though, only time to act which turns out isn't always a good idea. But again we didn't have time to think and soon we found are selves trying to blow up the Tie Fighters one by one.

"There's one to the left Griff." I said. A shot came from the opposite side of _The Star Fighter_ and crash landed into the Tie fighter. It was almost beautiful how the ship just seemed to explode into a billion little shiny pieces. I found the "shoot the ship with one blast at a time" idea a horrible one… or I was just too impatient to practice it. So I made up my own way, "Ok Griff watch out I'm going to hold down the trigger and never let go until every last one of these ships are gone, then I'm going to go get a snack." I said as I put my finger over the trigger and pulled. "Addy that's a bad idea!" I heard Griffin say. I didn't listen though because my way was working, pretty well actually and soon all of the Tie Fighters looked like the same as the first one; like a snowflake outside of Tatooine.

"Addy what was that?" Griffin exclaimed before we got back to the others. "I got bored!" I replied. Sagen smiled at us as we went to the main cockpit. "Where were all those blasts coming from? It looked like fireworks!" Master Willow said looking at us both. "It worked didn't it?" I replied with a smile. She sighed, "Your cocky enough Aduke, you've set the bar." Then Coliea came into the conversation. "Now Willow, keep me in mind." She said with a laugh.

I sat back in my room; soon this whole ship was going to be packed with other Jedi and youngling and I'd have to share a room with my cousin, Sagen, Oli, and the five year old adorable Kylar, and possibly others. "Aduke?" Called out a voice from the hall. "You can come in Sagen it's not a prison cell." I replied turning the page in my book. The door creaked open and the young Togruta came into my room. "Can I sit?" She asked. I giggled to myself and pointed to the chair by my bed, "Uh sure." I said. I sat up from my bed and put down my book. "So what did you come here for?" I asked.

"I don't know- I wanted to get to know you."

"Well, my names Addy, my favorite color is purple and I like baby Ewokes." I said with a smile. She laughed, "Master Ordra said I should."

"You don't have to call her 'Master Ordra' just call her Willow, same with everyone else. It's not like back home; there aren't any rules of who to call Master and who not to. Mainly because half of them were Sith. After this rebellion is over it's going to be our own republic, the Jedi Republic."

She turned her head to the side as if that's how she got all the information in her head. "You've got quite a mind Addy." She said. I nodded, "I put it to use; like I never shut my mouth." That made her laugh, "It's the truth though isn't it? We don't even have a Jedi temple anymore Sagen, we have a shack in the bad parts of Corusant and this ship. But we're all going to bring them to Endor where the real Jedi Temple belongs. And all of us can choose the age we want our Padwans to be Jedi not wait until the council says it's ok." She smiled at my word, "That sounds nice, the Jedi Temple thing anyways. I've always wanted to be a Jedi Master but Master Andien said I was to young not that I wasn't good enough."

That was a plan that I always had in my mind; to set up a Jedi Temple back at Endor where it belonged. "If you want to be a Jedi Master then take out your Padawan braid and once this war is over you can be; there's younglings that need training and there isn't enough Jedi Masters to train them… the Sith find it more pleasurable to kill the Masters first." I said. She looked at the piece of suede for a moment then looked back at me, "Ok, sounds like a plan." She replied and unknotted the braided piece of Nerf leather from her Lekku.

"It feels bare." She said with a laugh. A nodded as if I understood but I didn't since my braid was replaced with beads. "Why is your braid replaced with beads?" She asked. "My Master said it was twenty beads for the twenty before me; thing is I don't believe in the prophecy, I think they stand for something more important that hasn't happened yet." I replied.

I was alone in my room again, reading and listen to the others talking. It was Oli and Griffin both talking about what was happening in the galaxy. I looked at the crono for a moment; it was four o'clock. We'd be arriving in Corusant at ten at night which gave me six hours to get ready for my first solo mission. Master Willow said it would better if I went alone to see Caleb undercover as his friend. Thing was I would be dressed as a regular girl of Corusant and go under the name Adice Dunlin but that's where the trouble came in. Adice was twenty and I was ten and plus I was a girl; that's where the wondrous Jedi mind tricks comes in.

"Addy." Master Willow called out. "Come in there's only enough room for six more hours." I replied sitting down my book. She opened the door and sat down beside me. I noticed she had a small bolt of cloth next to her already knowing what it was I let her talk instead. "Here are the clothes you need to wear when we get to Corusant; I know you don't like Griffin much yet but I hoped you wouldn't mind using her clothes." She said. I took the dark red dress from her and held it up to me; "It'll fit." I mumbled. "Sorry you're going alone but-" Master Willow started but I cut her off. "It's for the best Master; people are going to notice a Master and her apprentice then just a young girl." I said. She nodded, "You don't have a problem with it?" she asked. "No I don't."

I walked down the streets of Corusant hoping that the Force could give me some type of direction to where this secret base was; but it was as if the dark side left this horrendous and thick cloud of hatred towards the Jedi that not only you could see but when you tried to breath it in all you could taste was burning flesh of the ones before you and the ones who died in front of you. As I looked around I could feel a tear fall from my cheek but before it could get to the ground it dissolved in the heat. That is how I felt when I saw the Temple go up in smoke that is how I felt then. I realized that if I was to find the base I was going to have to go deeper into the Force. I found a small patch of grass a couple meters away and sought out that it would be the best place to meditate other than in my room which had already been destroyed.

I sat in the patch and crossed my legs, closed my eyes and thought deeply about where the base was. Soon I was in a meditation state and gripping the grass in hopes that I wouldn't drift from the ground. I saw a large well surrounded by rocks somewhere near a narrow ally; I tried to think deeper and tried to see where the well was and soon I realized what it was close, very close. A pain shot through my back as I fell to the ground; I let out a groan and sat up to scan the streets. Just a few meters away I saw a small well that fit the description of my vision.

I looked down in the empty well and found that the only way I was going to get to the base was to get to the bottom of the well. I pushed the hem of the dress away from my legs and grabbed onto the rope, "Let's hope for the best shall we." I mumbled as I stuck the small staff into my belt. I lowered myself down the dark and eerie well and down to the ground. "Hello?" I called out. Suddenly a grey figure came out from the darkness. It was a taller human with dark black eyes and blonde hair. "Who are you?" He asked. _This isn't going to work, mind tricks only work on the weak minded and he for sure does NOT look weak minded!_ I thought. "My name is Adice Dunlin I've came to see Captain Caleb Authora." I said trying to set my words to his mind the best I could. He turned his head then, "He isn't here Ms. Dunlin." He replied. "You will give me a place to stay until he returns." I said. He looked at me again and nodded.

He led me down a small and dark hallway talking to himself beneath his breath. Soon we came to his dark wood door and without saying anything he opened it revealing a huge and elegant ivory colored room with small hallways that let to others. The man called out a name in a language I didn't understand. Soon a younger man around twenty or so came out from one of the halls. He looked me then and grabbed my hand. "So how to you know the Captain?" He asked.  
>"He's my uncle." I replied. He nodded and pointed down a narrow hall, "I'll lead you to your room Ms. Dunlin." He said calmly.<p>

"How did you learn about this place?" He asked. "My uncle told me that this is where I'd find him." I replied trying to think of all the information of this temporary but new identity I'd have to learn. "Do you know what we're doing here?" He asked. I shook my head. "Where setting up a rebellion against the army who destroyed the Jedi Temple; you know of it don't you?" I nodded. "I saw the temple go up in smoke; I wish I could have done something." I murmured. He stopped then and looked at me I was worried my cover was blown. "You did as much as you could Addy." He whispered. I jumped in surprise of his words then I realized who he actually was. "Adice what are you doing here?" I whispered. His light grey eyes rolled back into his black hair as he laughed. "I'd hope you'd recognize me after you stole my identity." He said. "It was my Master's idea I came here to help Caleb." I replied. "It's not safe here though Aduke; storm troopers are everywhere if it's not safe for us it's not safe for you, you're a Jedi."

I looked around the room where I'd be sleeping in. It was all painted in the same ivory as before and had dark burgundy furnisher throughout the room. I sat on the pale peach bed spinning the small silver staff that was once in my belt. I twisted it into two sections revealing my lightsaber hidden in the hallowed out compartment. I tucked the weapon under one of the pillows and tried to get to sleep.

Master Willow and the others entered the house and were greeted by Taki, the woman who offered her house is the first place. "Master Ordra, Master Ordra!" Kylar exclaimed running through the small crowd of people. Willow knelt down at the boy as he reached her, "Where is Addy? Has she been killed?" He asked his eyes shot with fear. Coliea shook her head and grabbed the boys shoulder, "No Kylar, Addy is fine she'll be here soon." She whispered. "I'm worried for her Master Dominick." He said. Coliea smiled she liked the idea of being called Master, maybe she could be a Jedi, maybe?

I woke up then and looked around the darken room; I hadn't been asleep for long since I was still tired.

"How did this happen Ja'en?" Willow asked as she inspected the younger boy's bloody wounds. "It was Master Jin'lin, she attacked me but then two storm troopers shot at her and she ran off." Ja'en replied, "She's dead isn't she Master Ordra?" Willow nodded and went back to inspecting his wound. "You killed her didn't you Willow." Came a voice. She turned around then to face an older boy around twenty or so with dark evergreen eyes in light brown hair. "You will address me as Master, Sparrow. Now go back to sleep." But the boy sat down beside Ja'en and Master Willow. "A person can never fully heal a person through the Force." Sparrow said nodding at the Master. Willow turned away from the boy and back at Ja'en. "Your apprentice tried to heal you after you killed Jin'lin, or maybe it was before. Why did you do it?" "It is none of your business Sparrow and I will repeat go back to sleep." Willow replied her voice was harsh and sharp as her eyes narrowed on the boy's. "I'll ask your apprentice then, she'll tell me." Sparrow said reaching for the comlink next to Willow. She grabbed his wrist and looked him dead in the eye, "She won't tell you Sparrow; you should listen."

My eyes popped open as I awoke back into the dark room. I grabbed the comlink from my belt pocked and turned it on. "Master what's going on?" I asked speaking into it. "Nothing Addy, you need to rest." Master Willow replied. I sat up from my bed and pulled away the covers. "Master I had a vision that you were arguing with a man named Sparrow, is he there with you now?" I asked pulling back on my boots. "Yes I am here and I demand to know who killed my Master." Sparrow replied. I sat back down on my bed as I buckled up my boots and realized he was the apprentice of Jin'lin. "Master I think we should tell him, he deserves to know." I said. "Meet us outside the house Addy…"

Adice and I walked down back to the small house to see Master Willow and Sparrow who seemed surprised by how young I was. "Captain," He said with a small bow to Adice. Then he looked confused and unsure of what to call me. "Anyone with a higher Jedi grade then you should be advised as 'Master" I said with a smile. My master let out a small laugh as Sparrow pushed back his Padawan braid. "I've heard you know who killed my Master and why?" He asked. "I see you get straight to the point." I said. He nodded, "I want to know who killed my Master, wouldn't you want the same?" I looked at my own Master for a moment, "Tell him." She mouthed. "Your Master had betrayed the Jedi, and you to join the dark side; she had also helped in the coming of Order Sixty-six." I said; he looked at me straight in the eye, "Are you saying my Master was a Sith Lord?" He asked, hissing out his words. "She admitted to it Sparrow; and she has killed many Jedi, she would have killed you, she tried to kill us." I said.

His eyes turned to stone, "Can I speak with you alone Aduke?" He asked. I nodded and the two of us walked behind the house. "You don't believe me do you?" I said. He looked down at the ground for a moment before reaching for the two lightsabers at his belt. "How can I believe you? You just told me that my Jedi Master was a Sith!" He exclaimed his voice sharp with anger. "I'm telling you the things you already knew!" I said. He pulled the weapons out of his belt and powered both of them on. Four blades green and blue lit up the side of the house. "Don't do this Sparrow, don't hurt me all you're going to do is stoop down to Jin'lin's level!" I said. He rethought what he was doing for a moment before powering all four of the blades off. "Good." I whispered, "Don't give into hate or you'll fall down the dark path Jin'lin did." He still looked at me, still wanting to kill me but knowing he wouldn't. "So Willow killed her?" He asked. I nodded.

"Where?"

"We found her in my room. She came there to kill me."

I woke up a couple hours later to a horrible knocking sound at the door. Having only a few hours of sleep I was tempted to ignore it but I had a mission to complete, I could sleep later. I pulled my robe over my shoulder and opened the door. In the door stood a taller man the dark blonde hair and light grey eyes he looked at me oddly as he spoke, "You're Authora's niece?" He asked. I nodded. "How old are you?" he asked again. "Thirteen." I replied stating the age I looked. He looked down the hall for a moment before looking at me, "Then your uncle has just arrived, he is in his office." He said. "Can you take me to him?" I asked.

I knocked on the office door and waited for a reply, "Come in." he answered. I twisted the door handle open and walked in. He raised head for a moment to look at me completely surprised by my sight since he was suspecting Adice. "Adice…. Addy? Addy _what_ in the name of the Force do you think you're doing here!" He exclaimed bursting up from the chair. "What do you think?" I said. "You weren't supposed to come here Aduke I told you not to, it's not safe for Jedi." Caleb exclaimed pinching the bridge of his nose. "No one knows I'm a Jedi." I said before getting an odd tingle down my spine. Then I heard it, a lightsaber! "Are you sure about that!" He exclaimed grabbing a blaster from under his desk. "I was pretty sure." I mumbled taking my lightsaber from my belt.

I ran out of the room to see parts of the hall crumbled, who was here? The power in the rooms had completely gone out but I could sense someone was there. "You were foolish to come back youngling." Said a voice as deep as the oceans of Naboo and as dark as his soul. The voice in itself felt like a knife digging into my spine; I knew he came to either kill me or _watch_ me die. "Same for you" I replied powering on my lightsaber. The amethyst color of the blade covered the hall before crashing into the black figure. He wore this hood that coated his face with midnight black, as dark as the dark side itself; a lightsaber hilt appeared under his hood as he powered it on, two crimson blades cut through the air as he set his stance. I twisted my lightsaber around my wrist and smiled, "Here comes the fun." I said. He leaped towards me but I front flipped over him. "Blast it." He mumbled beneath his breath. I used the Force to push him away as he neared me but he didn't budge. "Stand down youngling and let the true power of the dark side cover you." He whispered. "Over my dead body." I said. Suddenly two blasts flew out from a corner of the hall, "Go Caleb!" I exclaimed but he didn't because the dark Sith used one of the hardest and most deadly techniques of the Force, Force lightning. Caleb was shot down like a soft doll. I twisted my weapon again and sliced though the Sith Lord's arm stopping from killing Caleb. He let out a scream as he turned back to me pulling me into a Force choke. As I tried to breath I sunk into the Force and released the lighting through my fingertips; with another scream for help the Sith dropped me to the ground. But then another figure came out of the blackness in the same Sith robe as the one who struggled to move by my feet. I outstretched my arm to Force push this one away but she grabbed my wrist and suddenly I felt an odd connection towards her as she pulled away her hood revealing the two lightsaber green eyes I've always knew, "Master," I whispered as she pulled me into a hug. I never really asked for the hug but I didn't really care, I could hear a sound like a thousand blasters under her black cloak, her heartbeat.

Coliea ran from behind us and slid down to the Sith as she powered on an electric blue lightsaber and held it to his throat. She whispered something into his ear that made him try to pull free, "What kind of Jedi are you!" He screamed, "The new kind." She whispered before slashing through his throat. "We need to go Addy." Master Willow said to me grabbing my wrist, "No!" I cried pulling away and ran to Caleb, "He was hurt." I said as I turn him over. He was barely breathing. Coliea slid down beside me and inspected him before looking at me, "I don't know what to do." She said. "There has to be something." I whispered. "What happened!" screamed a voice. I turned around to see Adice running through the rubble to us, fear shot through his face.

"What happened?" He exclaimed kneeling down by us. "He was attacked by the Sith." Master Willow said. Adice looked down at his friend then looked at the headless body of the Sith who nearly killed him. I used the Force to check if I could heal Caleb but I couldn't; "Is he going to die?" Adice asked. I shook my head, "He'll survive." I replied.

Our group left Adice to get the remaining Jedi on the ship after the medics came for Caleb. We all were worried about him but the medics worked for the rebellion so he would be in good hands. "Addy!" Kylar exclaimed as he ran through the crowds of Jedi and back to me. "What's wrong?" I asked kneeling down to him. "I don't want to go on their ship I want to be on Master Ordra's with the older Jedi." He replied. Coliea walked over to us and grabbed his hand, "Listen Kylar if you promise to be good I will ask Master Willow ok?" She said. He nodded so rapidly I thought his head would have popped right off! Coliea whistled making my Master turn to us, "Come here." Coliea called out. Master Willow walked over to us and sat her hand on my shoulder, "You can speak Kylar." I whispered to the boy. "Master Ordra, I wanted to know if I could stay aboard your ship instead of Captain Authora's so I may be with Master Coliea and Addy." Kylar said trying to act brave. Master Willow smiled at the boy and nodded gently squeezing my shoulder. A sharp pain shot through my arm; she hadn't squeezed too hard but the pain was so intense.

I let out a yelp that made Kylar jump back. "What's wrong Addy?" My Master exclaimed letting go of me. I pulled the sleeve of my borrowed dress up over my shoulder to reveal a large gash surrounded by smaller burns. "He must have hit you with that bloody lightsaber." Coliea said inspecting the wound. Master Willow called out for a team of medics and told Kylar to get onboard.

"Can you tell me how this happened, Ms. Skywalker?" One of the medics asked me as he gently cleaned the blood around the wound. "A duel." I replied. The doctor's hand went away from the wound with fear, "What is it?" I asked. "A tracker miss I'm going to have to remove it." He replied. "A tracker?" I exclaimed looking at the wound but I couldn't see one. "The one you fought most likely implanted it in the duel; it's going to hurt when I remove it-"

"I'll go into a meditation state." I said closing my eyes and letting myself sink into the Force.

I could feel the metal device detach from the flesh but I was far enough in the state that I couldn't feel the pain. "Is she going to be ok?" I heard Sagen say but I could sense Griffin was there to. I pulled myself out of the state and smiled at the two. "Hey Addy." Sagen said. The doctor put a small wad of cloth around the wound which let me move my arm freely. "Hey guys." I replied with a smile. Griffin pulled me up from ground as Master Willow came back into the room.  
>You ok Addy?" She asked. I nodded. The doctor gave my Master a slight bow before he began to speak, "There was a tracker found in the wound Master, I believe the one she was dueling with may have planted it in the battle but I was able to remove and destroy it." He said. Master Willow nodded and grabbed my hand, "She'll be ok if another Sith comes around then?" She asked. The doctor nodded, "If you don't mind before you leave I'd want to make sure her neck or throat wasn't hurt from the Force choke." He replied. My Master looked at me and I pulled my hair back away from my neck, "A Force choke would have any physical bruises around the neck, if there were any injuries I would have felt it, I'm very connected through the Force and I believe I would have known." I said.<p>

"I don't understand why we're planning a rebellion when a new empire hasn't even been set yet." Jillynn said _only a Sith would say something like that. _I though. "I believe there is a new empire but the one who sent the message out hid it from us; that's why the Sith tried to kill Aduke and I." Caleb said; it had only taken a few hours for him to heal. We had left Corusant for just an hour and we were already on our way to Haran. Our plan to keep that from Larken was to keep her thinking that we trusted her and when the time came she'd set a trap, it was our job to spring it. "I can hack the messaging system of _The Fighter_ to find all the messages from Corusant to see if a message of a new empire has been sent." I said volunteering. "If we can't find the information that way I can hack into the main data place to see all of the messages sent from Corusant." Sparrow also said taking a step towards me.

"So I'm sorry about almost killing you." Sparrow whispered as he began punching in random access codes into the main computers. "I would have done the same if some little cocky brat said that to me." I replied. I used the Force to show me what access codes needed to where into the messaging board. "You wouldn't do that Aduke, not as the chosen one." Sparrow said. I rolled my eyes and continued to work, "I don't believe in the prophecy." I replied pulling my braid back away from my face. "Why don't you believe in it? It is true." Sparrow said surprised by my answer.

"The only reason anyone believes I'm the chosen one is because Anakin was, but he failed." I mumbled entering in the last code. Suddenly a white page appeared on the screen, "I got it!" I exclaimed, Caleb and Master Willow ran over to me and scrolled through the lists of messages sent from Corusant. I saw Caleb's hand freeze as the cursor sat still on a single message, subject, Emporia.

* * *

><p>Cliff hanger? I think yes! Sorry I won't leave you Jedi hanging for long! May the Force be with you!<p> 


	10. The Missing Sith

Ok a few things! 1. Hi. 2. I really likes writing this chapter. 3. This is where Sparrow Lankan becomes more of a main character. 4. I don't know if I said this before but I'll say it again this book is based off of the movies, NOT the books therefore Obi Wan is here! 5. may the Force be with you. 6. I sadly do not own Star Wars. 7. my friend Abby begged me to upload this TODAY so thank her! xD

* * *

><p>"Darth Ceneptece, she was the one who did this! Why? What person could have so much hatred for the Jedi that she wanted to kill them all? Even the younglings!" Sagen exclaimed. I grabbed her wrist to shush her. She closed her eyes and sunk into the Force to hide her anger. Caleb looked over the message again trying to hold back his fury but it was nearly impossible. Everyone on the ship was upset at it but there was nothing we could have done at that very moment. There would be a time to fight against this "Emporia" soon. Emporia, the name sounded pretty but it felt like a million fires burning in my mind. I wasn't angry though I was too dumbfounded to be; but I was in surprise.<p>

"Emporia will founded the day before Order sixty-six; kill any _things_ related to the republic and the Jedi, this is a time for celebration, the Jedi are gone and the Sith have risen." It was the last sentence of the message. "No," I thought, "The Jedi are not got Ceneptece, we have grown stronger and we are ready to fight for our freedom and for the balance of the Force. This is the Jedi Rebellion and Jedi's republic." I felt Griffin's hand on my shoulder as she stood beside me, I didn't like her much for the main fact that she wanted to be a part of my family when she wasn't even my friend yet; but this time I didn't care. "I feel so mad at her, at this 'Emporia' at this nonsense and jealousy she must have." She whispered to me. "You must let go of your hatred Griffin, you can't feel anger towards her it's a path to the dark side and it's what the monster wants." I replied to her. _Monster _with gold eyes that burned your soul and as evil as the dark side; I wondered how many younglings she killed, how many Jedi and Padwans she had watched take their last breath in front of her feet as she smiled with that dark grin she had. The shear fact disgusted me, "I'll be right back Griff, and tell my Master I'll be in my room." I said.

I suck down into my hard mattress and imagined it was my room back at Corusant, before the ash covered walls, before the blood covered sheets, before the dark side destroyed the temple, and before the Sith woke me up in my room. When the galaxy was at peace and the only mission my Master and me went on were minor; until I was eight.

I closed my eyes and let myself sink softly into the Force until I sensed someone entering the room. For a moment I thought it was my Master but it wasn't. I let my eyes open and sat up in my bed. "Well hello." Said the Force ghost of Obi Wan Kenobi. In surprise I jumped up from my bed and stood up straight, "Master Kenobi." I replied with a slight bow. "What have you heard about Emporia?" He asked me. I sat back down and sighed, "I've heard that it's the new Galactic Empire and its Darth Ceneptece's plan to kill every last person of the Jedi and the senate." I replied.

"Your anger towards her is very high, is it not?"

"I try to hide it the best I can Master, but she has killed so many of us and she did it on purpose I just can't think of someone so evil."

"You need to meditate then, let go of your hatred towards her do what you tell your friend Aduke."

I let myself relax for a moment and slipped into the Force letting my mind rest. "Good, calm your mind youngling." I could hear his voice saying. "Does anyone else know of your presence Mast Kenobi?" I asked. "No, only you Aduke." Obi Wan replied. "But what of Griffin my cousin; why doesn't she know?"

"She doesn't want to know, she is very closed minded. That is also why she still believes in the prophecy."

Suddenly the door was pushed open my Master Willow with a small concerned look on her face. "Master Ordra," Obi Wan said. Surprised my Master turned to the Force ghost speechless, "Sit Master, he came to help." I said pulling the sleeve of her red shirt. She sat beside me and bowed her head towards the Master Jedi. "Aduke and I were speaking about Emporia, Darth Ceneptece has created it herself; it is your duty to destroy it."

I hated not having a room by myself. I lay in my bed next to Griffin; Master Willow fell asleep in the chair by my bed. Oli, Sagen, Coliea, and Kylar were the others in just that room. All together there were three hundred Jedi that survived the Order and all of them were all three separate ships all on their way to Haran like me and our ship. The ache the naturally came after a lightsaber duel burned through my body worse than usual. I sat up from my bed but was forced back down by a searing pain in the left side of my chest. I hid my pain as I lifted my tunic over my shoulder revealing a dark sapphire blue bruise covering my whole left ribcage. I sunk into the Force to find I had three broken ribs in total and though I didn't want to wake anyone Master Willow seemed to sense me. "What's wrong Aduke?" She asked in a groggy voice. "Nothing Master." I replied. She pushed herself up from the chair and walked over to me, "Was it a dream? She asked "No Master, I broke some ribs in the duel, they'll heal." I said but she inspected the wounds anyways, "Stay here Aduke; I'm going to wake Coliea."

Coliea pressed two fingers on the dark blue of my skin counting the fractures, "You know the only reason you can tell where the bones are broken at is the Force." I said. She nodded, "Stop talking before I make you stop." Coliea replied with a sarcastic tone. "Coliea you may be able to use the Force to speed up the healing; do you want me to teach you how?" Mast Willow asked. Coliea looked up at my Master from her kneeling position and shook her head, "I can do it." She said still inspecting the wounds. She placed her hand on my skin and tried her best to center herself in the Force but it didn't seem to work.

I lay back down in my bed; the bones mostly healed. I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

Omaris was woke up by the sound of footsteps outside her cell. _Why me?_ She thought. She pulled her black robe over her shoulders and put her lightsaber securely in her belt. She had been captured by the dark lord and taken from her Master, Amarna Katina. At that very moment in time she was going to be pulled out of her cell and brought to Darth Ceneptece; only the Force knew what would happen to her then. A guard bursted into the room and pulled her out of the cell before throwing Omaris into the hall, "Jedi slime." He said. The girl around thirteen pulled herself up from the ground letting the guard smack her on the back of the head. "The Jedi will be brought back; we are stronger than you think." Omaris replied.

The guard grabbed a lock of the girl's brown hair as he threw her on the ground in front of the Sith lord. "Omaris," Said Ceneptece, "How was your rest?" Omaris pulled herself from the ground and placed her hands behind her back, "About as bad as your mood." She replied with a cocky smile. Darth Ceneptece looked into the girls dark blue eyes, Omaris felt as though the golden eyes were burning through her soul. The Sith wrapped her bony fingers around Omaris's neck and squeezed as hard as she could, "I have Amarna, Omaris and I will kill her slowly with a thousand daggers in front of you if you don't tell me where the plans are for the blasted rebellion!" Ceneptece screamed pinning Omaris to the ground. "You're not going to kill her and you're not going to kill me and you know it you son of a Bantha." Omaris said kicking Ceneptece in her ribcage.

My eyes bursted open as I awoke from the dream. Sagen's head popped up as she looked at me, "You ok?" She asked. I nodded and eased myself back in my bed. She pulled herself from the ground and sat beside me, "Did you have a bad dream?" I didn't reply I just shook my head. She used the Force to heal my broken ribs more and pulled the blanket back over my shoulders. "We'll be in Haran tomorrow; by then your broken ribs should be healed."

A few hours later I woke back up to Griffin moving in the bed. "Griff will you stop." I mumbled turning to my side. Griffin continued to move until suddenly she bursted up from her pillow hiding her scream. "Addy!" She said gripping the pale blue blanket. I pushed myself from my corner of the bed and turned on a small glow light that illuminated her dark hazel eyes. "What's wrong Griff I'm trying to sleep?" I replied rubbing my tired eyes. "I had a dream; about a girl who was in a cell and she was-" She started but I cut her off, "She was brought to Ceneptece wasn't she?" I asked. She nodded, "I don't know what happened though."

"I'll talk to Willow about it when she wakes ok?"

"Who was she- or _who_ is she?"

"I know her first name is Omaris."

After a few more hours of rest I was awoken once again by my Master; throughout the day Sagen, Master Willow and I trained some of the younglings. "Rule one of a lightsaber," I started handing Kylar a hilt of a real lightsaber instead of the training ones he had been used to. "Is not to kill yourself" I said. "Also do not cut of your own limbs, or head of." Master Willow added with a laugh. Kylar nodded and held the weapon in reverse grip Shii Cho. Sagen helped guide Kylar's ocean blue lightsaber into Soresu or Form three. "This should be more comfortable Kylar, this is my form and you can use a reverse grip much easier." She said Kylar looked at his grip and smiled. "What now?" He asked.

It was sort of fun to teach Kylar how to use a lightsaber; it seemed fun for him to. After a few hours of basic training Caleb came into the room, I could sense fear in him. Master Willow looked up and him from her sitting position she had sensed it to. "What's wrong?" She asked immediately. "It's Jillian I heard her on her comlink." Caleb replied his eyes filled with fear. "What did she say?" Sagen and I both exclaimed in unison. "I don't know, but she was speaking with someone off this ship; it was very coded from what I heard." Caleb replied.

I stood up from my small box I was sitting on and clipped my lightsaber back onto my belt. I thought deeply on how I would be able to see what Jillian might have said to the dark Sith. "Got a plan?" Sagen asked aware of my thoughts. "Ideas would be nice." I replied. "What about the Living Force," Sagen said. "What about it?" Master Willow asked sitting her hand back on my shoulder. "There is a state you can go into; for example you can touch an object and the Force will let you see who has touched it before and things like that." Sagen replied. "So maybe I can go to the place she was at and use the Living Force to find her conversation." I said. Caleb seemed completely unsure of how to take in what we were saying but the three of us as Jedi understood it completely. "If it doesn't work you may be able to get Jillian's comlink Ms. Addy." Kylar spoke up from behind.

Caleb guided me to the hallway outside of Jillian's room as Talex past me he looked at me knowing something was going on, "Jillian sent a message to Ceneptece." I said to him telaphathicly. He nodded and continued to walk away. "Right here Aduke." Caleb said as he nodded at the door of Jillian's room, "She was inside when the conversation happened. She is in another room training Oli right now though." Caleb whispered. I nodded as I used the Force to open the door remembering the rule of the Living Force. If she suspected anything she could have done what I was going to do.

I looked around the simple room and found the small comlink motionless on the stand. I closed my eyes and set myself into a deep concentration and as if I was about to go swimming I dove into the Force. I grabbed onto the comlink as I meditated trying my hardest to concentrate. Suddenly like a bolt of lightning I could see Jillian grab onto the comlink, "My Master." She spoke into it. A dark voice that seemed to dig into your soul and take your heart into a Force choke responded like a blasted ghoul in the night. "Larken, what have you learned my apprentice?" I shivered as Larken went to speak again she was smiling at the fact that she betraying ever Jedi that's ever lived. "We are going to Haran; Caleb has set up a base for the 'rebellion'."

"Good Larken, soon Emporia won't have anyone to stop it and a Skywalker and a Kenobi will once again die just like I planned. They are going to fall with the rest of the Jedi." Darth Ceneptece hissed with a laugh.

I pulled myself out of the state with a deep gasp for breath as I held back the strong tears of knowing what Jillian did. My hands felt as cold as Hoth as Caleb ran over to me grabbing the comlink from my hands he was clearly worried for me. "What happened Addy, are you ok?" He exclaimed. I nodded and trying to hold back the pain I still had in my ribs I lifted myself from the ground. "She told Ceneptece where we were going; she not just trying to kill any Jedi she sees; she is trying to kill me; and someone with the last name of Kenobi." I said.

We told everyone on the ship beside Oli and Jillian of course. Coliea tried to heal my ribs again with success and after words Master Willow said I was fit enough for both Sagen and I to teach Kylar some more. There was this one time Master Willow and Amistad took me into a dark room to show me how to use the Force in a lightsaber duel.

"What am I supposed to do?" The seven year old version of myself asked. Master Willow tied a black blindfold around my eyes so I couldn't see. "Reach out through the Force Addy; when the lights go of use the Force to not hear where the lightsabers are at but _feel _where they are." Amistad replied. "So this is a duel with the both of you?" I asked. "Exactly, but remember a duel is hardly planned and you don't always know when one is going to happen." Master Willow said as she planted a kiss on the top of my head and took my lightsaber from off my belt. "Sometimes your weapon is not always with you, I am going to have it and it is your job to get it back." She continued.

I mentioned the training duel to both my Master and Sagen and they both agreed that would be the way we'd teach Kylar together. Master Willow showed us a small empty room with only a few boxes of food and such. "Now Kylar let everything go and only move through the Force; the room is going to be dark but just in case Addy is going to blindfold you." Sagen said with a smile clearly excited about her first teaching lesson. "You're being taught by Sagen by the way Kylar; I'm just helping." I replied to Kylar as I gently tied the black strip of cloth around his dark blue eyes around his blonde hair. "One of us is going to hide your lightsaber; use the Force to locate it and fight the two of us while you find it. Remember we both have weapons though." Sagen said turning off the lights. We both smiled at each other in the darkness; although she was five years older than me we were the same height surprisingly.

I pressed the activation switch on my lightsaber and a bright beam of amethyst light bursted into the dark followed by a beam of green from Sagen's weapon. Kylar took in a breath and suck lightly into the Force. "Ok Kylar your move." Sagen said. I quickly twisted my lightsaber around my wrist and in response Kylar used the Force to push me away. "Good." I said. Sagen pulled her lightsaber and swung it around her as she front flipped towards Kylar. The boy in return used the Force to swing a blanket at her but Sagen easily slashed through it. Kylar pulled himself through the air and kicked the lightsaber out of Sagen's hand, "Good job Ky!" I cheered. Sagen used the Force to pull the weapon back into her hand but by then Kylar had found his.

The two lightsabers came together with a loud and a sheet of light pulled over Sagen and Kylar. I powered back on lightsaber and front flipped over the blades catching the boy off guard. He easily fought back the two of us relying on the Force to throw boxes at us or Force pushing us away. I fell against Sagen with a laugh as Kylar pulled the strip of cloth away from his eyes, "Did I win?" He asked with a gleaming smile. Sagen nodded and pulled herself from off the ground. "Yes you did Kylar but remember we were training, when you fight against a Sith they are not fighting against you to train you but to kill you" she replied pulling myself up from the ground.

"So who won?" Master Willow asked as she came into the room. "Kylar did." Sagen said as she gently inspected a small burn on Kylar's left shoulder. My Master smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder and gently twisted my small strand of silver beads around her index and middle fingers it was a sign that something was wrong. "How are your ribs?" She asked me. They hurt severely but I didn't say they did because something else was wrong; she came here because of Jillian. Sagen sensed it to; both of us knew. "She knows Aduke was in her room doesn't she Master?" Sagan said grasping Kylar's small hand. Master Willow shook her head. "Then what is it?" I asked. My Master looked down at Kylar and closed her eyes. "We can't find her."

Sagen and Kylar jumped up from the floor in complete surprise, "What do you mean you can't find her!" Sagen screamed. Master Willow grabbed the younger Jedi by the shoulders and looked into her dark black eyes, "Now listen Sagen, she is here somewhere; but no one knows where she is at. I came here to get you girls help." Kylar grabbed onto my hand and gently looked up at me, "I know where she might be Master Skywalker." He whispered. My Master knelt down beside the boy gently grasping onto his hands, "Where?" She asked. Kylar squeezed my hand as he shook kid head. "I don't know but Master Willow I know who can find Master Contra." Sagen looked at him before her and my Master both looked at me. "What am _I _supposed to do Master? There isn't anything through the Force that can help me locate her; not that I can think of."

That's what I thought but frankly the pain meds Coliea gave me had blew my judgment to bits. "Do what you did last time with the comlink Addy, but stand in the room she was last in; my Master, Milo Jeinol studied the Living Force with great passion he taught me the technique." Sagen said. Suddenly with a loud crash Sparrow came into the room his long Padawan braid was wet with sweat and blood, "Where is Jillian?" He ordered trying to keep himself calm. Willow stood beside him grasping his wrist in a warriors grip, "She is missing, why?" She said in a comforting voice. "She almost killed her Padawan Oli!" he exclaimed. Sagen and I both looked at the older boy, _why would she do that? _I thought. "What do you mean she almost killed her?" Sagen said grabbing Kylar as if she was protecting him from the words. "I found Oli covered in blood and burns in one of the training room unconscious." Sparrow replied looking at Kylar and Sagen, "Who for the love of the Force would try to kill their own Padawan!" he exclaimed. "Calm yourself Sparrow; where is she now?" I asked. "Her room."

Oli lay unconscious in her bed; blood covered her clothes and burns striped her skin. Kylar buried his face in Sagen's tank top to hide himself from the sight. I sat down beside Jillian's apprentice and took her silver metallic lightsaber away from her hands and sat it on the stand behind me. "What happened Oli?" I whispered. _Maybe,_ I thought, _she fell down the same path as her Master and one of the Jedi confronted her_ Maybe. But I didn't understand how someone could hurt someone so young; but if she tried to kill me I would fight back to, no matter how old or young she was.

"One of the pods have been taken from _Dark Moon_ I think Larken may have taken it… if she did she may already be already on Harran." Adice said. Our group of two hundred Jedi gathered in the main cock pit of _The Star Fighter _as Caleb and Adice spoke of the plans we'd have on Harran. "Perhaps Aduke can retrieve more information from Larken's comlink if she still has it." Sparrow suggested looking at me. Caleb nodded, "That is a good idea Lankan, Addy can you try it again?" He asked. Frankly I didn't want to; it hurt me to see Jillian betray us like that, and besides it was hard to set myself in the state but I nodded anyways.

Sparrow walked down the hall with me staying as quiet as he could. "So why two double sided lightsaber, why not just one single blade?" I asked. He let out a small laugh, "Four times the protection." He replied with a smile.

"Jin'lin never had as many lightsaber as you, so why did you choose as many? You also have a different form of lightsaber combat then she did how's that?"

"I never liked Shien. I prefer Makashi; my Master hated that about me. Now that I think about it she hated everything about me because I was a Jedi and she was a Sith." Sparrow said then before we got to Jillian's room.

I kicked the door open and walked inside expecting to see the comlink lying where it was before but it was missing. "Blast it she took it with her." I murmured to myself. "She did what?" Sparrow asked. "She took that blasted comlink with her." I exclaimed trying to calm my frustration. "Sagen, didn't she say the state you went into with the comlink could also be for a whole room." Sparrow suggested. I nodded.

I sat in the middle of Jillian's room and let out a deep breath. I wanted Sparrow to leave in case I came out of the state like I did before but he wanted to stay because he was so "interested in the Living Force". So I let myself sink into the Force, gripping onto the grey carpet and soaking myself in the smell of Jillian's flower perfume that she got from Willow. Suddenly I could see the vision approaching me like a ship out of hyper space.

Jillian ran into the room slamming the door shut behind her. She picked up the small grey comlink and turned it on, "Master," She said speaking into it. "Larken, I have news." Replied the dark and eerie voice of Darth Ceneptece. "Yes my Master?" Jillian asked sitting down in one of the chairs beside her bed.

"Come to Harran on one of the escape pods Larken, we will attack the Jedi once they arrive and this stupid and pointless rebellion will be crushed under our fingertips."

"Yes my Master." Jillian said. Their conversations were so short and yet Jillian understood it completely. She walked away from the comlink and grabbed a double sided lightsaber from off her belt. She had changed; when I first met her she wore a simple Jedi uniform and her dark black hair pulled into a bun like Oli's. But at that moment she wore a charcoal grey tank top with dark red trousers tucked into her boots and her hair fell down around her dark grey eyes. Although this was a vision I could still sense her and the pure hatred that had eaten the innocent Jillian Contra alive and in return the dark and evil Ceneptece had given birth to: Darth Larken.

"We'll attack the Jedi once they arrive and this stupid rebellion will be crushed under our fingertips." The words burned through my mind as I pulled myself out the horrid vision. I let out a gasp for breath as a choked on the horror. Sparrow ran over to me and grabbed my shoulder, "What happened Addy are you ok?" He exclaimed. With another cough I nodded and let out an uneasy breath. "Get Caleb."

"Then we'll meet them there; like I said before, Ceneptece and her 'Emporia' killed the Jedi therefore _I_ will do anything kill _her_." Coliea said twisting her lightsaber hilt around her wrist, that lightsaber belonged to a fallen Jedi that Darth Ceneptece killed herself. It was Coliea's muse and inspiration to destroy the Sith. "Maybe we should get our Jedi army together and start the battle when we arrive; that is what Emporia is doing." Suggested a random Jedi. Caleb nodded, "Adice get the troops ready." He whispered. I wasn't sure what "troops" meant since us Jedi were the only ones who would be fighting.

I pushed myself into my bed holding back the pain in my ribcage. "You need your rest Addy, build up your strength." Coliea said handing out two grey oblong pills. I took them from her and one by one swallowed them before lying back down in my bed. I hated the pain medicine she gave me frankly I hated _any_ pain medicine but I needed it apparently enough. I rested my head on the hard mattress and tried to imagine what other Jedi would do in the situation I was about to be in soon the next day.

Obi wan stood in one of the dark banks that fell along the lava rivers of Mustafar looking at his fallen apprentice staring back at him anger soaring though the boy's veins. "You underestimate my power!" he screamed. Obi Wan shook his head, "Don't try it." He said knowing his apprentice would anyways; he never listened. The boy clenched his jaw as the hatred ate away at him. "I can, stop saying I can't Obi Wan!" He screamed to himself in his mind. He was done, done with Obi Wan, done with being told what to do, done with having to spy on his friend, done with the Jedi. With a cry out of anger he used the Force to front flip from the piece of metal in the river and to the shore. But Obi Wan had to stop him although he didn't want to. He raised the oceanic blue tone lightsaber about his head and as his apprentice neared the shore. Obi Wan used the technique Mou kie which slashed through the younger boy's arm and two legs leaving his dismembered but living body of his once apprentice rolling down the mound of ash and towards the river of lava. The boy grabbed at the ash with his mechanical arm stopping him from falling in the river.

Obi Wan looked down at the scene as his apprentice cried out in pain as he powered off his lightsaber. He had to say something to the boy he had trained most of his life, the boy he had loved as his own. Obi Wan tried to hold back the tears pooling around in the back of his eyes, "Why?" he thought to himself before screaming with deep agony in his soul, "You were the chosen one! It was said that you were to destroy the Sith not join them! Bring balance to the Force not leave it in darkness!" He swallowed the tears as he picked up his apprentices fallen lightsaber. I knew that lightsaber- because I owned it- it was Anakin Skywalker's.

Anakin screamed as he tried to pull himself from the burning river of lava. "I HATE you!" He screamed. He hated Obi Wan, he hated that Padme betrayed him, and he hated that he had to lie to the Jedi Council to get what he wanted. Obi Wan swallowed the anger he felt radiating from Anakin. He looked into the younger boy's red rimmed eyes that were once as blue as Tatooine's sky. "You were my brother Anakin!" he cried feeling his tears burning in the heat. "I loved you."

Anakin looked back at his enemy as he felt what was left of his legs catch on fire. He let out a shrill scream of agony as Obi Wan looked at him wanting to help his brother that he loved; but Anakin was no longer the Jedi from Tatooine, he was a Sith and the spawn of this Darth Sideous. He watched as the flames engulfed his friend like the dark side and Obi Wan quietly walked away.

I choked on the thick ball of anxiety that burrowed away in my throat as I jumped up from the hard mattress my chest heaving. Pain shot through my whole ribcage as I breathed but the adrenalin that soared through my system left me not carrying about it. Everyone in the room was unaware of my awakening except for Coliea whose lekkus quietly leaped at the sound of me but she didn't wake. I let out a relaxed breath and carefully stepped over the sleeping younglings.

I slid down the wall and sat on the metal floors of the main hallway. My heartbeat pounded away in my head as I rung the sweat and tears out of my tunic; even the red tank top I wore under my clothes was soaked. Even through the pounding of my heart I could feel a cloud of the Force coming over me. I pulled away from the wet tunic to see the Force ghost of Obi Wan Kenobi walking towards me from the other end of the hall.

"Well hello there Aduke." He said with a smile. I whipped the tears away from my eyes as I gave him a respectful nod, "Master Kenobi, your presence is an honor." I said maybe _too_ respectfully. "Your kindness disturbs me Aduke, what is troubling you?" He asked. I pulled my tunic straight and put it back on, the cold sweat now made me shiver. "Nothing Master." I replied knowing that I didn't have to tell people everything I dreamt- especially something that _I_ dreamed. Obi Wan reached and gently touched my shoulder, a feeling of warmth radiated through the tunic sleeve. "You had a dream I see- maybe one that disturbed you in a way? Scared you even? He asked.

Realizing he was not Master Willow and wouldn't just say, "We'll talk about it later" he was a Force ghost he didn't need sleep and he would sit there forever until I told him. "It was… about you Obi Wan." I mumbled.

"Me now? I can see that. Can you tell me what it was?"

"I don't really _want_ to Master." I said with a sigh.

"I would understand that. Would it help if I told that _I_ know what the dream was?

My head sprung up from my knees as I looked at the blueish figure. "You gave me the dream didn't you?" I asked. Obi Wan gave me a slight nod. "Yes I did, because you needed to know how Anakin fell to the dark side, a person can say there a Sith but only when you can no longer sense the Jedi he or she once was you know for sure he was turned."

"What does this have to do with the war? That's what I was thinking of before I fell asleep."

"Exactly you will face more than just a rebellion you will face the loss of trust towards some of the people you care about, but you will also find trust in someone knew."

I shook my head, "I don't _care_ for anyone and I don't trust anyone Master therefore the only one I trust is my Master-"

"I can assure you she will not betray you, but others might you must be careful."

Sparrow's point of view

I lay there in the hard mattress of _The Star Fighter_ eyes closed and listening to music on my data pad. I soon felt an odd presence in my room. For a moment I thought it was just another Jedi walking the halls in the night but this was different there was something slightly _dark_ about it. I thought for another moment that it could be Aduke which was a grey Jedi; but even the grey Jedi I sensed were never like this. Thinking it was nothing I kept my eyes closed my finger gently tapping to the music. Until suddenly I felt flesh stopping my finger from tapping and my eyes shot open. Leaning over me was a young woman with midnight black hair that hung over her silvery metallic eyes and brushed up against my cheeks. "Who are-" I stuttered but before I could finish my words he dark blood red lips met mine.

Aduke's point of view

I suddenly got an odd feeling flow through my veins; something was wrong and I was able to sense it was from Sparrow's room. I forced myself to run through the hall down the white door that led into his room. Realizing it was locked I used the Force to help me kick it open. Inside was an odd scene; Jillian knelt beside the bed kissing Sparrow! I wasn't sure if my head was going to explode of just melt but a flow of disgust covered me, "What is going on!" I finally screamed. Sparrow leaped from the bed in surprise of my voice.

Closing the door behind him Sparrow looked at me, lost for words. "Ok I don't go by the Jedi Code but I am one-hundred present sure that, THAT is against ALL of the codes! What do you think you were doing? ARE YOU HIGH ON DEATH STICKS?" I screamed. Sparrow opened his mouth to talk but I shushed him, "Do you not know who your new 'girlfriend' is?" I asked. He shook his head. I led out an irritated sigh, "That is Larken, the woman who almost killed Oli and betrayed the Jedi!" I exclaimed, "But I'm sure you couldn't tell by the taste of her tongue!" Sparrow looked back at his door before look at me, "The Force surrounding her was slightly dark but frankly I thought before I could see her face was a grey Jedi." He replied. "Oh that's stupid on your part, there are only four grey Jedi on this whole ship and there are only two who are your age and they both hate your guts!" I used the Force to open the door again but Larken wasn't there. "Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed. "I didn't know!" Sparrow tried to reply but I used the hilt of my lightsaber to smack the back of his head, "Did she say anything to you or was her tongue too far down your throat!" I asked. He rubbed the back of his black hair before answering, "She said that her side could give me anything." He mumbled. "THE BLOODY DARK SIDE!" I screamed before walking away.

I opened the door of my own room and without caring if anyone was asleep I let out a scream, "Master are you awake?" Master Willow's lightsaber green eyes flickered open by the sound of me yelling, "What's wrong Addy?" She exclaimed. "It's Sparrow, Jillian came back and I found the two making out in his room." I said. My Master looked at me as if I were joking but soon realized I wasn't. "Is she there now?" She asked. "She just disappeared." I replied.

* * *

><p>"Are you high on death sticks?" What a good question Aduke! And then of course Larken OH BLAST IT SOMETIMES I WANT TO CHOKE HER! It's not the Jedi way to kill people out of hatred... then again I consider myself a grey Jedi... haha! May the Force be with all of you!<p> 


	11. Death Yet the Force

This is about one of my favorite chapters EVER, everyone get a couple paragraphs in this chapter! Again I sadly do not own Star Wars George Lucas does. :(

* * *

><p>I looked down at my lightsaber before placing back in my belt. As I looked in the mirror at my appearance I recited the Jedi Code in my mind over and over again. I was a grey Jedi which meant I went against the Jedi code in some cases but I studied my own code, the one I would teach to the Jedi temple I wanted to set up on Endor. The original code:<p>

Emotion yet Peace

Ignorance yet Knowledge

Passion yet Serenity

Chaos yet Harmony

Death yet the Force

I closed my eyes for a moment and let myself gently sink into the Force, letting every word every great Jedi said before war enter my mind. "This Aduke is a rebellion between Jedi and Sith. This is a war between good and evil. This is what brought you to be a Jedi in the first place, a war. I have faith in you, this battle will end today." I heard a voice whisper in my mind, Obi Wan's. "War this is but peace is will bring." Another voice echoed, Master Yoda's. "Addy may the Force be with you." Echoed one more, the one that owned my lightsaber before me, and before Luke- Anakin Skywalker's. "I will not let you down; I will fight for what is right, the Jedi will return and we will fight until we are." I replied. I felt Master Willow's hand gently touch my shoulder as I reopened my eyes. "We are almost to Harran Aduke, how are you?" She asked. "I feel like every Jedi is holding my hand." I replied with a smile. She gently kissed the top of my head and left the room.

I had changed my clothes into a new tunic with a pair of dark denim jeans and my midnight black boots with the tiny buckles. I clutched the cowrie shell that slipped down from the black necklace around my neck, "Addy." Two voices echoed from the hall. I let out a whistle as two girls walked into the room- Sagen and Griffin. I gave them both a smile as they greeted me, "Are you ready for battle?" Sagen asked. I nodded, "More than a decade old girl should be." I said with a cocky smile. "Age doesn't matter Addy." Griffin said. I turned back to the mirror and scalp braided my hair into a long braid. "May the Force be with us all." I whispered.

Caleb and Adice made the stupid decision of making me in charge. Mainly because of Sparrow's "She's the Chosen One, she should be able to run the group into battle." My response? "I am the Chosen One that doesn't believe in the Chosen One. No one heard me… So now I stood in front of the other two hundred Jedi behind me. I let the Force surround our group and I reached for my lightsaber as the door flew opened. Outside was evergreen forest; usually Haran would be peaceful and calm but now I could feel a thick cloud of the dark side coating the whole planet. Although we couldn't see them, the sith they were there. Letting out a deep breath I took a step out of _The Star Fighter_ and on to the soft grass.

We walked through the woods searching for any sign; they were there, we could _all_ feel it. "May the Force let us win." I could hear Sparrow say behind me. "No," I said strongly with passion, "Jedi are the guardians of peace in the galaxy. Jedi use their power to defend and to protect. Jedi respect all life, in any form. Jedi serve others rather than ruling over them, for the good of the galaxy. Jedi seek to improve themselves through knowledge and training. That is the Jedi code, Sparrow, keep it in mind" As soon as I said it I could see a dark figure come through the brush. Her black hair framed her dark golden red rimmed eyes as she stood in front of us. She was dark, evil, but beautiful "_Sparrow's type_." I thought to myself. The woman pulled the string of the black cape loose letting it fall to the ground behind her. "Ceneptece, I hoped you died under the rubble. I hoped anyways." I said. She let out a laugh as she reached for the two lightsabers from her belt and formed an X in front of her with the hilt. "Addy, I am going to love to kill you and you _friends_." She hissed powering on each saber letting four blood red blades pool out of the hilts. I let my own amethyst blade ignite as another dark figure appeared behind Darth Ceneptece. This time it was Darth Larken her arrogant smile slithered across her lips. I could hear a soft cry from Oli and a slight gasp from Sparrow. "I'm not surprised Jillian." I said. Soon dark figured came out behind the other trees. This went against the Sith rule of two, "One Master and one apprentice" this was an army of at least a hundred Sith lords. "Oh Sith…" I heard Sagen whisper.

"You should have surrendered when you had the chance." Darth Ceneptece said and with that hundreds of scarlet red blades ignited. I let out a deep breath and nodded, "You're going to take that back Ceneptece." I said. I heard the sound of lightsaber power on behind me and Darth Ceneptece smiled, "Jedi don't make threats." She replied. "I'm a grey Jedi; I don't always go by the Jedi Code. And I wasn't threatening you I was telling you." I said lifting my head just slightly and with that I heard behind me two hundred battle cries; it was war between Jedi and Sith, something that hadn't happened in hundreds of years.

I started this fight in Form three but as this battle continued I went to Form one; just slashing at anything that came near me in hopes I wouldn't get myself or any Jedi around me killed. One of the Sith ran past me double sided lightsaber out and open. I pull my own weapon up and severed through his hand stopping him from killing Griffin. I front flipped over another's ruby lightsaber as I sawed through him. "Emotion yet peace," I thought as I used Force lightning to get past another Sith. "Ignorance yet knowledge," I back flipped away from a Force choke. "Passion yet serenity," I pulled my lightsaber across a bolt of Force lightning and made my way through the group again. "Chaos yet harmony," I said a bit louder. "Death yet the Force!" This time screaming. Soon I felt a pair of invisible hands pull me from midair. I pushed my lightsaber behind me hoping to hit whatever had me in a Force pull.

Soon I was face to face with Darth Ceneptece her dark grin peeled across her dark blood red lips as she neared me. I powered off my lightsaber and looked at her planning out my movement in my mind. "Why are you not running?" She asked cocking her head to the side. "Jedi don't run away from their fights, they run to it." I replied. She grabbed my chin and turned my head so I'd face only her. Ceneptece's gold and red eyes looked through me and burned my soul. "Who are you Skywalker? A ten year old with a mind too big for your own good, a cocky, arrogant and ignorant, FOOL?" She snapped her words felt like dagger pressing into my flesh. "No," I replied with a smile, "I- am a Jedi." Clearly she didn't like my answer and she raised the hilt of her lightsaber over me before slamming it down on top of my head. I felt my vision blur as I tried to stay conscious but it didn't work out to well because quickly I fell to the grass of Haran, out cold.

Two hours later, Haran, behind a couple trees.

I looked over the girl making sure she was ok. I was worried for her; she was the Chosen one after all and although I didn't believe in the prophecy I felt the need to give her some respect. I used the Force as an X-ray to see she had five broken ribs, a minor concussion, and a sprained neck. "Oh may the Force be with you Aduke." I said sitting back down beside her and gently holding her small hand. I knew who she was, Master Amarna told me of her. Aduke Hope Skywalker age ten, but she didn't _look_ ten she looked much older around twelve maybe thirteen. I set myself into a light meditation state and tried to heal her, the best I could. Master Amarna told me if I ever saw Addy to stay away from her, she was a Grey Jedi but frankly so was I and I never saw anything wrong with her. "Omaris she may _look_ nice but Skywalker is grey." I remember Master Amarna saying to me when I was eight. "Do you mean because she has dark skin; because many younglings have dark skin?" I asked. She laughed, her grey eyes rolled under her burgundy hair, "No Mari, Skywalker is a grey Jedi which means she goes against the Jedi code in some cases." She replied.

Thing was I didn't believe in the Jedi code either, _There is no passion there is serenity_ I never liked that part frankly I didn't like any parts of the code so I studied the original one which I learned was what Addy studied to. I found a small crumpled and folded-to-many-times piece of paper with two Jedi codes written in black sloppy ink. The original code and the Jedi code that her ancestor Luke created.

Addy's point of view

I heard someone quietly reciting something to themselves; the Jedi code. Not the code that everyone knew but the original code, the one _I_ studied. I got up enough strength to open my eye lid and rolled my eyes to the right. And there she sat, about thirteen sitting up against a wall of this "stick hut". Her oceanic blue eyes stared at the piece of paper as her dark blonde hair curled around her dirty and pale face. I wanted to say something, I wanted to know who this girl was but pain radiated through my body leaving me almost motionless. She wore a pair of dark denim jeans that plunged down into her dirt covered boots and an ordinary tunic but she had these dark blood red sashes that outlined her waist

She smiled at the note rereading the words over and over again. She seemed like an average Jedi but there was something just a little off about her; I tried to say something but only a silent groan came to life. I let my still body gently sink into the Force and tried to let her know that way that I was awake. Suddenly the blue eyed girl bounced up from the ground and knelt down beside me, "Well hello there, it looks like you've had a busy day!" She said with a sarcastic smile. I understood her word sure but in a way I didn't. "Oh don't worry you got a concussion and a couple broken ribs let me help you up." She gently wrapped her arm around my shoulders and pulled up.

"I had broken ribs when I went into this battle I'm fine." I replied.

"You had five of them?" She asked surprised.

I let out a frustrated sigh, "I didn't have that many."

"You got pretty banged up, do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah I remember…" I let out a sigh and grabbed for my belt which oddly enough wasn't there. The girl reached over and grabbed it, "Here," she said. I took it from her and searched through the pockets as she began to talk again, "I just saw you laying there by a tree, I recognized you and sensed you were still breathing. You're Aduke Skywalker, are you not?" Surprised that she knew my name I looked at her confused. "How do you know my name?" I asked. "You're the Chosen One, everyone knows the name." She replied. I let out a sigh as I retrieved a small silver bottle. "So you believe in the prophecy?" I opened the bottle and took out two small grey pain pills. I handed one to the girl and she took in in her hand but refused it. "Even without the Force I can tell you've hurt yourself Ms. I know you need it." I said. She placed the small pill in her mouth and swallowed, "Its Omaris, Omaris Kenobi." She replied. I recognized the name although I didn't know where I heard it. "Oh well hiya Omaris!" I said with a smile. She forced herself not to laugh, "Yeah not my favorite name, but I was named after like my great-great-great-great for another hundred greats, uncle." She replied. I nodded still slightly confused. "I was named after Obi Wan Kenobi, I'm related to him."

"Oh yeah I knew that." I said sarcastically. Suddenly outside I heard a loud crash that echoed through the air. "What the Force was that?" I exclaimed before looking back at Omaris. "Is the battle still going on? She shook her head with such force I thought it might fall of, "No it ended, the Sith just disappeared!" She replied. I peeked my head out of the stick hut to see nothing but evergreen forest and pure silence. "What do you mean they just 'disappeared'? They couldn't have just walked away? How old are you anyway and why didn't I see you on _The Fighter_?" I exclaimed the minor trust I felt towards her started to vanish. "We were fighting and then they just went away, most of them are dead though. I'm almost fourteen, and I was never on the ship. I was taken hostage by Ceneptece because I knew things about the rebellion but then that 'Larken' chick told her everything and she took me here with her. I escaped and fought against her; then I found you." She replied.

I stepped out the thick grass of Haran as the two solar spheres of light sunk deeply under the earth. "We should go back to The Fighter Master Willow is probably worried." I said to myself. "I don't think so Addy, I have an odd feeling that we shouldn't." I heard Omaris say behind me. I turned towards her; Omaris's blue eyes showed fear just behind her pupils. "Why?" I asked flatly. "Because Darth Larken took the ship." She replied. _MASTER! _ Screamed to myself trying to hide my horror, "Where are the remaining Jedi now?" I asked. "There in hiding in another ship some chick said on your comlink." Omaris said looking at the horizon. I nodded "That 'chick' is my Master, Willow Ordra." "OH well that explains a lot, she said something about her being your Master. She also said that a rescue group would be coming to look for us soon." She replied.

"Did she say anyone I knew was missing?"

"No, not that I heard of sensed."

A cool pool of relief came over me; that meant Master Willow, Sparrow, Talex, Griffin, Sagen, no one I knew had been found dead. "Well then I think we should be looking for them, not waiting for someone to come looking for us." I said.

"Wait!" called out a voice. Omaris looked at me as we both turned to see the bluish Force ghost of Obi Wan, concern shot through his face. "Master," I said with a slight bow. "You mustn't leave yet, the Sith didn't disappear; there hiding and there waiting for you, they want your power and they will do ANY thing to get it." The Master said. "Yes to Obi Wan you listen, if you go only regret for going will you find." Said another voice as the bluish figure of Master Yoda appeared. Omaris greeted both Jedi with a smile; she had clearly seen both of the two before and saw them as the true Jedi Masters they were. "I have been on a battle field before and I know what I will see. Although I understand your statement I will go against it; I must get to my Master." I replied. "Listen to Obi Wan and Yoda; they know what is just outside the tree lines. If you go out there you will face the true power of the dark side, I know what that is trust me and it is not something to be underestimated. They don't care that your children, they want your power and they will eat you alive for it." Echoed a voice, and dark voice; I recognized it; I remembered the blood curdling screams that shot though its voice. Suddenly another ghost came from the darkness, the Jedi that turned to the dark side, the one's lightsaber I had hanging off my belt, my ancestor Anakin.

Willow's point of view

I ran through the battle field the aquatic blue blade of my lightsaber blade swung around me in a blur. Suddenly I heard a voice echo in my mind, a familiar voice, one I had seen die so long ago, Master Taine's wonderful and calming voice. "Willow," He said. I front flipped over another blood red lightsaber and into a clearing. "I'm here." I whispered using the Force and grabbing a fallen Jedi's lightsaber. "You must be careful my dear girl, Ceneptece is lurking and though you can't sense her she is there." Master Taine exclaimed. I nodded and powered on the lightsaber. A single blade of amethyst sprung to life above me. "I can sense her Master." I murmured. "Then fight."

The figure of the sith came out the crowds and looked at me. I powered of my blue lightsaber and knelt into a starting position with the violet one. Ceneptece let out a laugh as she ignited both of hers. For a moment, a fraction of a second I saw someone else beyond the dark eyes as red as Mustafar: Sora Nuala. "No," I whispered. I shook my head the tail of my hair fell around my waist. "Sora" A sudden spike of anger emerged in Ceneptece as she lunged herself at me. My lightsaber smashed against both of hers as our eyes meant. "Why Sora?" I asked calmly. She pressed up against the blades even more and I used the Force to push her back. "Never call me that Ordra!" She screamed "I killed Sora; she is dead, impaled on the stem of my blade where she belonged!" A silent tear fell from my cheek and sizzled on the lightsaber, "You were my friend." I whispered. "I told you to be careful Willow" Master Taine's voice echoed.

Sparrow point of view

When Addy first told me about Larken just the night before I thought it might have been a joke. But then I saw her standing beside Darth Ceneptece, her beautiful silvery eyes were dead cold and evil. Her blood red lips smiled at me as she powered on her new double sided lightsaber, the blades as red as her soul. I looked down at my own weapon that cut into my skin from gripping it. I pressed the activation switch and the bright green cylinder of plasma came to life.

I ran behind the tree line hoping to see the Sith from another view but something was there with me, or maybe _someone._

Suddenly I sensed an odd presence spread over me like a thick and itchy blanket. "Sparrow," A voice said behind me followed by a sharp dagger like feeling down my spine. I threw my lightsaber towards the dark voice expecting to kill it but instead a heard a cry of pain. Thinking I had hurt a fellow Jedi or a small youngling I turned around only to face Jillian of should I say Darth Larken grasping her arm, blood oozed between her fingers.

A stupid part of me saw sadness in her silver eyes and feeling a rush of sympathy I knelt down beside her to check the gash left my lightsaber. Tears pooled around her eyes as she took her hand away from the wound. "It's ok it just cut through some of the flesh." I said talking some spare cloth from a pocket in my belt and wrapped it around her forearm. "Thank you Sparrow." She whispered as she kissed me. The moment her lips meant mine I pulled away. "No." I said remembering Addy's words. Yeah a ten year old girl came to mind when she kissed me, wonderful mind I got there. "What's wrong Sparrow?" Jillian asked her silvery eyes becoming wet with tears again. "You're trying to seduce me blast it!" I exclaimed pushing her away. He jaw dropped slightly as she looked at me, "You think I'm a sith don't you?" She asked a tear falling from her eyes. "Force yes! You have a blasted red lightsaber, you stood next to Ceneptece as her partner, and I can feel the dark side surround you!" I screamed. She grabbed my wrist and kissed me again, "Don't you understand Sparrow she made me do that, she said that she'd kill you if I didn't, I couldn't let that happen! I love you!" Jillian cried. For a moment I believed her, what if she was being forced to join the dark side. _No_, I thought. "You're a liar! You're trying to make me join you, but I won't betray the Jedi. I'm not like you!" I said standing up and started to walk away from her. "Search your feeling Sparrow, I'm telling the truth I SWEAR ON MY LIFE." She screamed.

I powered on both of my lightsabers and pointed them at her hiding my anger. Her silvery eyes began to cry again as she stood up my lightsaber followed her every movement. "Please I beg you Sparrow, don't hurt me, I love you!" She said. I powered off my weapons and returned them to my belt. "Go, it's not the Jedi way to kill someone out of anger; I'll let someone else do it." I replied. She nodded and took a step towards me. "Leave." I repeated. "Would you go against the code? I thought you loved me? If I were still a Jedi would you go against it?" She asked. "No I would not." I replied reaching back for my lightsabers. "Addy did, she doesn't even follow the Jedi Code, she follows the original one. What about 'Emotion yet peace'?" She asked again.

I shook my head, "Don't bring a youngling into this, she is a grey Jedi she doesn't follow the Jedi Code."

She moved again this time closer to me, "But you respect her opinion because she is the Chosen One." She whispered before kissing me again.

Talex's point of view

I ran through the rush of dark side meeting light side; I tried to keep Willow and Sky in watch to make sure they were ok. "Talex," Echoed a voice in my mind. A surprising voice, one I hadn't heard in eight years. "Master," I breathed. "Watch your sister, she's in danger." He said his voice sharp.

"Willow is fine Master."

"For now, but Sora will find her."

"Sora died Master, seven years ago."  
>"You only think she did Talex, Sora was killed by Ceneptece but Ceneptece IS Sora, she will find Willow."<p>

"Will she die?"

"Not if I can stop it!"

"I understand Masters but I must get to my own Master, I know the difference between light and dark I will not fall down the path I swear." I said slowly taking into consideration that Anakin was a Jedi. "I agree with Aduke, we are both strong with the light side, we know the difference." Omaris continued. "Cocky they are hmm ready to see, they think but wrong they shall be." Yoda said. "If they stay true to the light side I think they can." Anakin replied. Obi Wan shook his head. "That where you are wrong Anakin, they may be Jedi but they are also younglings-" "Yes, we are younglings, but we _are_ Jedi we will do what is right I need to get to my Master and help the other Jedi." I said. The three Jedi Masters looked at each other all concerned for some reason. "If ready you think you are, wrong you both will be." Yoda mumbled. Obi Wan looked at me, his blue eyes shot into mine, "I must warn you both, Ceneptece is out there, she will find you. Only pain will you find in your friends." He said.

"What _friends_?" Omaris asked disgusted by the word. "Jedi Lankan; fallen for someone he has. If carful you are not, turn to the dark side he will." Yoda replied. Omaris looked confused "Lankan?" I let out a sigh, "Sparrow…" I mumbled. "Go, but we warned you." Anakin said. Omaris looked at me but I nodded. "We will, and we will return a Jedi just as we left." I replied.

The two of us looked at the battle field; it was almost as if I was emotionless, I saw the bodies of dead Jedi and sith strewn across the grass but I didn't react in any way I just stood there. "Do you think any of them are alive?" Omaris whispered. I sunk lightly into the Force and reached out through the air almost like a radar; soon I felt one life form, I couldn't tell who it was, Jedi or sith but whoever it was must have been severely hurt. "Over there," I pointed just beyond the tree line, "There's someone over there." I said. Omaris nodded and reached for her lightsaber. I recognized it the moment it entered her grasp, a replica of Obi Wan Kenobi's lightsaber.

We ran through the field and to the next tree line, both of our lightsaber powered on and ready. I couldn't _see_ anyone right away but I could _sense_ them. "Over there look." Omaris whispered nodding towards a pile of brush. I moved my lightsaber to my left hand as I took another step towards the sticks and grass. Omaris knelt down and used the Force to push the rubble away revealing the barely breathing body of Larken.

"We should leave her here." Omaris said. I shook my head and knelt down beside the sith. "It's not the Jedi way." I murmured pushing Larken's body over so I could inspect the deep gashes throughout her flesh. "But Aduke, she is a SITH LORD, you said it yourself why are you trying to help her?" Omaris exclaimed. I inspected an already bandaged wound on her forearm with great interest. I reached over to touch the blood red fabric and realized how it got there. "Sparrow," I whispered. "Come again?" Omaris asked looking down at me. "Sparrow did this, I know it." I replied taking a step away from Larken.

Sparrow's point of view

I powered back on my lightsabers which now was just mere inched from Jillian's throat. Her sad silver eyes narrowed as she looked at me anger brew away in her soul. "You betrayed the Jedi Larken, you almost killed your Padawan, and you've hurt me. I have no other choice but to kill you for the sake of the Force." I said not letting myself accept her sadness again. Jillian reached for her lightsaber and powered one side on, "Don't you understand their mind tricks? Come with me Sparrow and we can take down Ceneptece and rule the galaxy." She replied with a devious smile. "Force no, you've hurt me enough, you've hurt the Jedi enough, you- you- YOU TWIT!" I roared. Jillian's jaw dropped as she powered on the other side, clearly hurt by my words but frankly I didn't care. "I thought you loved me" She whispered. "I loved the idea but I never loved you." I replied. She used the Force to push me away but I easily dodged the attack.

Are blades met with brute force, sparks from each weapon flown around us. "I can still sense the good in you Jillian; I know you can still become a Jedi if you let go of your hate." I said. She pressed up on her lightsaber more but this time I used the Force to push her away. She landed ten feet away in a pile of sticks but she came at me again; her blood stained her clothes as she disconnected the double sided lightsaber and twisted both of them around her wrists. "You brainwashed, Force stealing, piece of-" Suddenly I pulled her into a Force choke. "No Jillian, you are the one who is brainwashed!" I screamed before throwing her. I had the urge to make sure she was ok but I didn't instead I powered off my lightsaber and walked back into the battle field leaving Jillian for dead.

"Ok so explain to me who this Sparrow guy is now?" Omaris asked confused by the whole situation. "Sparrow is another Jedi that must have survived the battle, thing is his stupid mind let him fall for Jillian Contra, my Master's friend until well we figured out that Jillian is Darth Larken." I replied.

"This chick is Larken then?"

"Yes, they must have met on the battle field; I just hope Sparrow's anger didn't get the best of him."

Omaris looked at the figure of the older girl, "Hmm," She mumbled. "What?" I asked trying to follow her gaze. "Her wounds aren't from a lightsaber, not most of them anyways. What I think happened is she landed in the sticks, he must have Force pushed her or something and just left her here." She replied before kicking Larken's leg. "Bantha fodder." She mumbled. I stood up beside Omaris and looked at the battle field, "I understand your judgment but I vote we should leave the Nerf herder here." I nodded, "Yeah, I'm starting to agree. I'm betting if she wakes up she is NOT going to be happy." Suddenly I had an odd disturbance in the Force sparked around me and as I turned around I was faced with a dark figure but before I could warn Omaris my vision went black.

* * *

><p>WOAH! Again I love this chapter SOOOOOOO much! And isn't Omaris AWESOME although you haven't seen a lot of her HA. I also want to dedicate this book to one of my best friends EVER, Abby :D MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU... unless your a Sith therefore AH!<p> 


	12. Duel to the Death

Okey dokey so there is sorta two climaxes of the book as you can assume THIS is one of them (I'm a Grey Jedi people I go against the rules sometimes so yeah theres two climaxes xD) So happy holidays and may the Force be with you AND enjoy. By the way YOU BETTER CRY, because I cried writing it 5 times... Yeah...

And I sadly do NOT own Star Wars; but I'm asking for it for Christmas :D (just kidding... maybe)

* * *

><p>Two hours later, planet: unknown<p>

I woke up to my head pounding. My eyes felt like boulders as I opened them in return I faced a metal wall, my hands bound by wire behind me, but something else was there with me or someone. I felt their hand gripping mine although I couldn't see them. "Ok where the Force are we, and who am I bloody tied to!" I exclaimed; two other voices let out a scream to my voice. "Oh nice there's _two_ of you, ok that's alright." I said sarcastically. "Shut up my head is blasted bounding!" I heard someone scream, a girl's voice. "Yeah Addy, please I can't even breathe without wanting to cry." Said another voice. I tried to turn my head to face the two girls but the wire around my wrists forced me to stay in place. "Ok I'll bloody whisper, but who the blast am I tied to." I repeated much more quietly. "Omaris, and whoever this chick is." Replied a voice "It's OLI, as I told you before, does anyone know where we are or HOW we got here?" the other voice asked frustration building in her voice.

"Yeah were in a metal room." Omaris said. "Why didn't anyone try to use the Force to get out of these things?" I asked pulling on the wire. "Because of those bloody things." Oli replied nodding at one of the corners of the room. A small box connected to the ceiling stared at me, a small green light continually blinked. "And that is what?" I asked with a sigh. "That is a Force-Cor; A.K.A a Force sensitive's worst nightmare." Omaris said with a groan.

"What do you mean?"

"The Force is everywhere but when someone uses it that cute little green light turns red and you are instantly paralyzed."

"Sound's wonderful!"

"It is!"

I pulled my arm around and grabbed my lightsaber; it could cut through the plastic easily if I didn't cut off my wrist first. "Oh Force no Addy don't you DARE try that!" Oli exclaimed. "I already tried it, it doesn't work; we're going to have to wait." Omaris said. "I will not, Ceneptece took us and we all know it, we have to get out of here or she is going to kill us and you know!" I exclaimed. "What are we going to do Aduke, nothing we can do?" Oli said. "Never underestimate the Jedi." I replied with a smile. "I'm not but we've tried EVERYTHING!" Oli exclaimed pulling at the wires again. "You have Oli since you a sith!" I exclaimed getting more agitated by the moment. "I'm a WHAT!" She screamed. "Ok what am I missing now?" Omaris asked. "Oli, she got us into this bloody mess, she was Jillian's Padawan clearly she turned to the dark side with her Master! She told Larken our plans, Oli knows how to get out of this, she won't tell us though!" I exclaimed. "I am not! Jillian trained me as a Jedi. She told me to join the dark side I told her no." Oli cried. "Oh and she thought that was ok to be a Jedi and then she just walked away?" Omaris asked with a sigh. "No, she tried to kill me! That's when Sparrow found me." Oli said.

Omaris looked at me for a moment, "Your life is real blasted up." She whispered. I rolled my eyes, "Thanks." I replied. "Do you think if I was a sith I would be tied to you of all people? FORCE NO!" Oli screamed again. "How about you both shut up, clearly this bickering is helping us get out of these wires, and Oli if Aduke is right and you have turned to the dark side I will see to it that your life will be taken by my lightsaber." Omaris warned flatly. "I have a knife in the pocket next to my lightsaber; can someone reach it by any chance?" I asked. "I can," Oli replied pulling all six of our hands over to my belt and to the small pocket knife. "That is NOT going to cut through this wire!" Omaris exclaimed. I grabbed the weapon and gently slid it under the heavy metal that bound our wrists together. Shards of wire cut at my wrists as the knife slowly cut through the metal, "Its working so shut up." I said and soon I felt my hands go free, "Oh thank the Force!"

Once we got all of our arms loose we were all able to destroy the Force-Cor units with our lightsaber. "Ok where is the bloody door?" Omaris exclaimed. I looked around the metal room and realized the mere impossible, there _was_ no door. "Well that's something I wasn't expecting." Oli said noticing the obvious. "No door? No problem." I mumbled powering on my lightsaber. "What are you doing?" Omaris exclaimed. "I'm _making _a door." I replied as I threw the amethyst blade into one of the walls of metal. Hot red liquid pooled around my lightsaber and created a small hole around the weapon as I made a large circle.

Outside of this "door" was an incredible "palace" type complex. The walls were painted this deep yellow and red with ceilings that seemed to go on forever. In front of us was a hallway that lifted up from the main floor and gently hugged the wall. "Oh nice place Ceneptece has here." Omaris said with a sarcastic smile. I grabbed my lightsaber and took a small step onto the soft pavement. "Someone is out there." I heard Oli say behind me, "I can sense them."

I suddenly saw a figure appear from the hall, I gripped my weapon even more now. A violet lightsaber appeared from the darkness followed by a woman around twenty three with long dark brown hair pulled out of a braid and bright lightsaber green eyes that were almost hidden under her long bangs. She looked at me for a moment as she powered off the weapon. "Master," I whispered beneath my breath with a smile as I ran into her arms. "Where the Force are we?" I asked but she didn't answer she just hugged me. Her loud heart beat pounded like billions of drums against mine. "I was so worried." She said. I nodded, "I'm alright, I'll be fine." I replied. Other than of course my five broken ribs that seemed to be crushed as she held me.

When she pulled away she looked at the two girls behind me, she seemed surprised by Omaris though almost as if she knew her before. "Yeah it's me again." Omaris said with a faint smile. "And you're Master?" Master Willow asked. Omaris pulled back the top part of her hair back letting two strands of hair next to her temples fall down and over her shoulders. They looked a lot like Padawan braids except 1. They weren't braids and 2. They were exactly ten clear beads on each small lock of hair. "Same as always." She replied. My Master gave her a steady look as if she asked a question without speaking. Omaris shrugged her shoulder before looking at me. "Are you the only one else here Master?" I asked. Master Willow nodded gently. Just beyond the corner I saw Talex his hazel eyes hit mine with a smile. Followed by him was Coliea with exactly ten blasters and six lightsaber around her belt not to include the two she had in her hands. Then Sparrow who didn't look at any of us but Oli which still had hundreds of cuts and bruises scoring her skin.

"Ok well we have a clan of Jedi, wonderful, now we need to see where the Force we are." I said with a small laugh. But before someone could reply, before anyone could even take another breath we heard it. Not really _heard_ it but _sensed_ it; an odd prickly feeling surrounded all of us. I looked down from this curved balcony at the main floor; down below was a woman completely surrounded by the dark side. I could only see the top of her dark onyx hair but I knew her, it was Darth Larken, the once Jillian Contra. I grabbed my lightsaber before I saw Sparrow already grab both of his, "Stay here; I'll handle this." He said and jumped off the balcony using the Force to support his landing. Oli looked at me for a moment and I gave her a small nod. She grabbed her own metallic lightsaber and followed Sparrow.

Sparrow's point of view

When I landed I was caught by Jillian's silver eyed gaze. Behind me was Olinia a coat of anger and fear covered her. "Calm yourself Olinia." I whispered to her as she stood beside me. Jillian stared at the younger girl in disgust, "I thought I told you to stay away from sith." She hissed. "You also said if I didn't _join_ the sith you'd kill me." Olinia replied powering on her lightsaber and set it in Form six, letting the green light radiate off the blade and gently light up her young twelve year old face. Jillian now ignoring her former Padawan lifted her gaze to me, "I'm surprised you returned after our last encounter Sparrow." She said letting a sly smile spread across her dark red lips. "You really think I had a choice?" I replied grabbing both of my lightsabers.

"You have a choice to come with me."

I could feel Olinia shiver beside me; she was scared of Jillian, scared that she would beat her again. "You really think that joining the dark side is going to stop you from killing us? Your how stupid do you think we are?" She asked gripping her lightsaber even more. Jillian's anger spread even more now as her silvery eyes narrowed on Olinia's. "Your pathetic Oli, you don't understand the power you can gain from the sith." She hissed. Two bolts of lightning began to pool around her hands and shot forwards, past me and to Olinia. The young girl let out a shrill hellish scream that ripped through the cold air and stabbed me like daggers. I ran over to her but I soon was swept up into a Force hold and freed Oli from the terrible emerald lightning. "Why Larken?" I exclaimed. Olinia's Force connection was slowly fading, she was dying. Larken's silver eyes stared at me as she let me drop. "Did you dare ask me _why_? She is _nothing_ but a waste of space, a waste of Force power that _I_ can have!" She roared anger burning through her like a tidal wave.

She dove the blade at my head but I blocked it with my own weapon and stood up from the ground. "You weren't always like this, were you Jillian? You used to be a Jedi, a friend of Willow's, a friend of the republic. What the Force are you now?" I asked blocking another hit. I soon realized the only way I was going to get past Larken and get to Olinia was to kill her. _I can't do that._ I thought to myself. But I had to, I had to save Olinia's life, and I had to get the others out of this horrible place. I powered on my other lightsaber and dove under another hit. "I see the conflict in you Jillian, you don't want to do this I know you don't. Let go of your hatred and come back to the light side." I said slamming both lightsabers against her's. "Why would I Sparrow, the dark side is better stronger, more powerful than you can ever imagine. Come with me my love, join the dark side. Give into your hatred, your anger, you wanting for more power." She hissed each word felt like Force lighting as they hit my ears. "You only _think_ the dark side is stronger Jillian but it's not and you know it. If you can't accept that I will be forced to kill you for the sake of the Force." I said pulling my weapons away from her's.

"I thought you loved me Sparrow, you can't kill someone you love." Larken asked separating her double sided lightsaber into two individual weapons. "As I told you before I've always like the idea of loving someone as beautiful as you but frankly I hate _you_," I replied blocking another deathly hit, "And plus, I think it's ignorant that even now moments before your death your still trying to seduce me and turn me to the dark side." Larken twisted her lightsaber around her wrists and came at me again. "Oh," She said, "So you _are_ going to kill me. Are you sure you can live with knowing you killed your true love?" She mocked, the bright blue bolts of electricity jutted out of her fingertips again and shot towards me. I moved the blue blade of one of my lightsaber out and block the stream of lightning. "No, it wouldn't be worth it; you deserve suffer." I said. She stopped the bolts of lightning and looked at me, her large deep silver eyes still not turned red from the dark side stared at me surprised by my words. "I've done nothing but what was right!" She screamed gripping her lightsaber once more; I could nearly see her bones poking out from her white knuckles. "Jillian, you've betrayed the Jedi! You've hurt your friends! You've killed you own Padawan out of anger!" I exclaimed hoping Larken had lost all connections with Olinia and might have believed she was dead. She let out a small gasp as she eyes saddened; Jillian was still there, she was just hidden far under Larken, _I can save her, I can stop her from turning completely_. I thought.

I powered off both of my lightsabers and returned them to my belt knowing she wouldn't kill me. She took a small step towards me, her silver eyes set on mine, still trying to turn me. I didn't move though, I didn't have to; I stood there and planned out my next move in my mind. "Please," she whispered, "Join me, come to the dark side and together we can rule the galaxy." She said in an innocent voice as if she was just a small child. She powered off the weapons and gently grabbed my wrist but I pulled back. "You are brainwashed Jillian and soon you will realize it." I said. She let her eyes blink for just a moment; I knew I had to stop her, I had to. "You don't understand Sparrow you just need to learn the truth, I can show you." Jillian whispered leaning into me. I was tempted to push her away again but I didn't a just pulled her into my embrace as she said almost silently, "Kiss me." and I did. Her blood red lips pressed up against mine as I took one of my lightsaber and gently held it up to her waist. Ever so slightly I pressed the activation switch. Her body stilled in my arms as she looked up at me, her eyes swelling in disbelief. "I promised I wouldn't kill you, but you will suffer as I said. Jedi never break a promise." I said letting her fall back and the hard floor.

I pulled Olinia up from the floor as she opened up her dark brown eyes. Instantly before even looking at me she ran to Larken. "No Master!" She cried grabbing the woman's hands and falling to the ground in front of her. "I didn't mean to!" I ripped Olinia away from her former Master, "I killed her!" She screamed. I pulled her limp body in my arms as she cried my tunic soon becoming wet with tears. "You didn't kill her Olinia, she isn't dead." I whispered rocking her almost as if she was a newborn infant. "I have no one now, she's is dead, I've killed my Jedi Master!" She still repeated blocking out my words blocking out when Larken nearly beat her to death. I looked into her eyes and shook my head, "No Olinia you have me; I will train you. I won't betray you just as long as you never betray me." I said. "I won't- thank- thank you… Master…" She whispered.

Addy's point of view.

Master Willow grabbed Oli from Sparrow and kissed the top of her head as she tried to comfort her. I didn't know how Oli could be so upset and sad that Jillian was dead when Larken had almost beaten her half to death just because she had wanted to stay a Jedi. "You said you were on a battle field before Addy, what happened to you there that made you so strong against these types of things?" I heard Omaris say next to me. "You wouldn't understand even if I did tell you." I replied. "You'd be surprised." She said. _What did she mean by that? She wasn't in the battle with Master Willow and me. How the Force would she know?_ I thought. Suddenly I felt an odd darkened presence fall over me as if a billion lightsaber impaled me. I opened my mouth to speak but the moment I did Omaris spoke first, "You feel that." She whispered to me. I nodded before looking at my Master who had still not sensed such a great disturbance. "Master, it's not over." I said. Master Willow looked down a dark hallway that connected to this room; she knew it was coming that way. "Tale, take Olinia and the others to find _The Fighter_, I'll be right back." She said but Talex grabbed her hand and gave her a hug, "Be careful sis." He whispered.

"How did you know Ceneptece then Master?" I asked as we walked down the dark hallway only following the Forces path. "Jillian and I were friends with her; she was the oldest of the group and the strongest…"

It had been exactly one year since the death of Willow's Master, Taine. She sat on her couch watching her small three year old Padawan playing with a toy lightsaber; Willow had raised this girl since the day she was born, Addy was like a sister to her in a way. "Come play Willy!" Addy begged. Willow didn't want to though, she wanted to curl up and die; she wanted to hug her brother again. Not Amistad but Talex she grew up with him; he was her best friend but he betrayed her.

"Why are you sad Willy?" Addy said as she crawled onto the soft brown couch next to her Master. "Why do you think I'm sad?" Willow asked setting the younger girls toy back on the ground. "Because of your Master." Addy replied. Willow nodded and tousled the toddlers black hair. "What about 'Death yet the Force'?" she asked with a yawn. Surprised by the youngling quote Willow looked at her Padawan before asking, "How do you know that?"

"Know what?"

"The first Jedi Code; that hasn't been studied in a hundred years."  
>Addy seemed confused by her Master's words; she had gotten the phrase from her dreams, a simple and obvious thing she thought. "I got it from my head! Like Ewokes yet peaches!" she exclaimed in excitement. Willow was able to let out a small laugh at her younger apprentice just before a loud knock pounded away at the door of her room.<p>

"He attacked me Willow, he had turned to the dark side; I had no choice!" Sora cried.

"That way," I said pointing into the darkness of the long black hallway. Master Willow laughed, "Aduke that's a wall." I looked at the cold metal closer; I felt the dark side from this place, she was there. "No Master; she's inside…" I mumbled before powering on my lightsaber. I dug the violet blade into the thick metallic wall and traced a lark oval; letting the hot liquid melt around the blade. "We came out of a room with no door; that room is like this." I said kicking the large plate into the dark room, "Told you!"

I stepped into the room first using the blade of my weapon as a glow light. A wave of the dark side crashed over me in a suffocating embrace; all three of us could feel it, Ceneptece was here, in this room, waiting. An oceanic bar of plasma appeared in Omaris's hand, "What did you do to make her so mad?" she asked sarcastically. "Force electrocuting someone does that." Willow said powering on both of her lightsabers. I wasn't sure _where_ she got the newest weapon at but frankly when you're about to make an extremely mad sith even more upset it isn't the most best time to ask your Master where she got her new lightsaber.

I soon realized that yes Ceneptece was in the room, staring at us, watching our moves, listening to our heartbeats; but she wasn't going to move, she was going to sit there and wait, wait for something, but what. I let my lightsaber fall into the starting position of Vaapad, the harshest form of lightsaber mastery. "Come out you coward, I'm tired of your _games._" Omaris hissed grabbing another weapon from her belt and powered it on. A bright orange blade appeared from the silver hilt being strangled in her hand. The construction of the lightsaber was clearly different then her first one and just in a glance I could tell it wasn't her own. Just above the flesh between her thumb and index finger was the engraved letters Am but the rest of the word swam under her hand. I looked back up into the darkness as the suffocating dark cloud increased. An elegant bar of crimson appeared in the darkness as it lit up the face of Ceneptece. Her black hooded dress covered every inch of her except for her gold red rimmed eyes and the two blood red facial tattoos that covered each of her cheek bones.

"Well look who came back for some fun." She said with a dark cackle. Omaris set both of her lightsabers into Soresu, a shock of hatred swelled deep inside her, what had happened to her? "The only fun we'll have is watching you die." She replied swallowing her emotions. Ceneptece's gaze looked at Master Willow as she walked a few steps closer. My Master set her lightsaber in front of her to block any hit her once friend might have in mind. Ceneptece smiled, what was she planning, what was she going to do? "Make your move Sora." Master Willow said taking a step towards her. "You don't want to fight me Willow, so don't, come with me you feel it in your heart, you miss me but you don't have to because I'm right here." Ceneptece asked. Suddenly her dark gaze widened as if she was sending a message to us; and like a wave I got it.  
>Willow tightened her grip on her lightsaber; I had never seen her so upset.<p>

"You wanted to kill them?" she said trying to hold back a tear, I didn't know what she was talking about; this "message" was only for my Master. "If I succeeded you wouldn't be in this situation right now Willow." Ceneptece replied as she blocked the first hit from the blade of my Master's blue lightsaber. A twisted my own weapon around my wrist and smashed the blade against Darth Ceneptece. "I'm confused," Omaris laughed pulling the orange lightsaber out from the rest, "Who did she try to kill other than the Jedi?" She whipped the blue blade around her blocking another blow. Ceneptece used the Force to throw a large silver cylinder across the room in attempt to hit me but I easily threw it back. Master Willow dodged the next crimson blow as it came down over her head. Ceneptece was once Sora Nuala, my Master's closest friend; one of the only people she had _ever_ trusted. These "people" that Ceneptece had tried to kill? In just a split second gaze I saw it all; Ceneptece lit the whole lower section of Corusant in a blaze of fire in attempt to kill me and Griffin because we would have more Force power then her, she killed her Jedi Master in cold blood a year after the death of Taine. Sora's Master left the two scars under each of her once light hazel eyes.  
>Omaris pulled me away from a deadly hit as I tried to get the horrific thoughts out of my head. Master Willow twisted the violet lightsaber around her left wrist and caught the scarlet blade from Ceneptece. "This can't go on for much longer Will you know how this will end." She mocked using the Force to move her lightsaber away from the block. "Your right, I do know how this is going to end, with you dead." My Master replied pushing me out of the way from another sharp hit. Ceneptece grabbed another lightsaber from the dark and quickly shoved it towards Omaris. She gasped and used the orange blade to block the hit as she shoved the other lightsaber up over her. I used the Force to push Sora further away from us leaving a good sized gap between us. Ceneptece took in a heavy breath as she studied us; the gold in her eyes became darker, the hatred in her swelled and like a demon her eyes turned black and the anger formed around her like a dark cloud. This was the end, this was the final duel, someone was going to die, and one of us was going to kill.<p>

I hid the fear that burrowed down inside as I swallowed a gulp of air. Ceneptece let out a dark cackle as she turned the red blades around her using the Force to twist them. "You have a choice Sora, surrender to the light side or die." Omaris said strangling her lightsabers in both of her hands. "Sorry princess but you're mistaken of who is going to surrender." Ceneptece replied with another laugh. Omaris let both of her lightsaber levitate in front of her as she grabbed my wrist, "Don't let her win." She whispered a spark of something flowed through her, it wasn't like anger, but it wasn't fear. "The last time I got past her was with Force lightning, it's not as hard as it seems just don't let the dark side surround you." I replied pulling my lightsaber more in front me and I took in a quiet breath, "Aduke watch Willow." I heard a voice echo in my head, Master Taine's voice. I nodded and turned to my own Master. "Run Willow, run." I whispered.

Omaris ran to the left and twisted her lightsaber around sending it scorching past Ceneptece. I front flipped over her using my light saber to block another hit. Master Willow used her own two weapons and pulled them into a direct hit to Sora's head. Ceneptece grabbed the hilt of my Master's blue lightsaber and without letting me get close enough she jabbed the blade back and into Master Willow's heart. She let out a blood curdling scream and Ceneptece used the Force to fling her body to the other side of the room. My heart seemed to stop; "No," I whispered, she couldn't be dead, Sora couldn't kill her, Willow was my everything, my sister, my friend, she had raised me. "NO!" I screamed my voice echoing this dark chamber. Tears fell down my cheeks and denigrated in the violet blade. Omaris grabbed my hand as I turned back to Ceneptece; her eyes were just black shadows in the dark. "You have nothing now Aduke, _nothing._" She hissed and with a flick of her wrist sent Omaris flying at the wall as well.

An emptiness echoed through me, I was alone, Willow Ordra was dead. Sora didn't move she just smiled at me and waited. "You killed her, you tried to kill me, you've hurt the people I loved." I said using the Force to grab Willow's weapon. Just as it reached my hand I powered it on and tossed my own lightsaber away. "Fight me then, let your anger towards me unleash." Ceneptece hissed once more. "I won't fight you because I hate you, I will fight you because it is the only way the Jedi will be able to survive; you are a threat to the Force." I replied sending myself flying through the air. Sora pulled her lightsaber up to clash with mine as I hit the ground. Each hit of her weapon was to kill me; each hit I blocked, out power was matched. I send the blue blade and locked the hilt with her own. "I thought ignorance was against the Jedi code?" Ceneptece asked her voice almost ghost like. "I'm a grey Jedi my dear I never follow the code." I replied sending a bolt of Force lighting at her. Sora flew through the air as she slammed against the wall. "You _dare_ hurt me?" She hissed standing up. "You are nothing but a sith with an over the top ego." I replied moving my Master's lightsaber back into the starting position of Soresu. Something snapped in Ceneptece and although I didn't think the anger could increase it did. "I am not a _Sith,_ I eat sith flesh, I drink their blood, and gnaw on their bones! _I_ am queen of darkness, _I_ am _Emporia_ my dear girl, and you are all _mine_." She cried her voice echoed deeply in my mind, she was as bad as Darth Sideous ego wise and just as powerful, this wasn't going to be easy.

She came at me again full force but I moved my lightsaber up to stop the stream of lightning from hitting me. "You fail Sora, this is useless!" I exclaimed. She used the Force to strangle me but this time it failed and I was able to get past her and slash through the hilt of her lightsaber. Then I used the Force to push her onto the ground leaving her immobile. "The light side will prevail, Ceneptece" I said the oceanic blade just inches from her chest. "It-it's against the Jedi code to kill someone without a weapon!" She cried fear shot through her face, the fear of dying, the fear of being killed by a ten year old Jedi. Frankly I didn't want to kill her, she may have been a dark sith that would have killed every last Jedi and destroyed the galaxy forever but she was a person, at least it looked like it. But she was soulless; she had done these things for no reason, if I kept her alive the Force would be scared, the Jedi would be scared. And they would be dead. "I am a grey Jedi Sora, I don't always go by the Jedi code, and my code says nothing about it, I respect life in all forms, you are not alive, you are a demon from the midnight of the dark side." I said a spark of bravery shot through me. "The Force will be with you Addy, always, so use it." I heard Obi Wan say in my mind. "I will haunt you forever!" Ceneptece screamed and with that I sent the blade soring down and threw her chest.

A wave of the Light side surrounded me as I let out a breath. I powered off Willow's lightsaber and ran to her body. "Please Master give me a sign wake up." I whispered, feeling a shallow heart beat echo in her wrist. "Master?" her pale eyes opened as she looked at me her breathing was quiet. I smiled as I whipped a tear away from my eyes. "Willow, Willy I'm going to get you out of here; you're going to be ok." I said pulling her head in my arms. "No Aduke, it's too late." She replied. I shook my head another tear blurred my vision, "No Master, I'm going to heal you and your going to be ok!" I said grabbing her hand. "I am so proud of you Addy, tell Talex I forgive him, I love you so much." She whispered her heart beat fading faster by the moment. "I'm not going to let you die!" I cried pulling the Force around me to heal her. "Center yourself Addy, you MUST keep her alive!" I heard Obi Wan say next to me. "I can't just by myself, the wound is too severe." I replied squeezing my eyes to stop the tears. Anakin's Force ghost appeared; concern sparked though his blue eyes. "Master she's right it's not going to work!" He exclaimed. I pushed the Force further into Master Willow, I had to heal her; I had to help her! "Get Omaris Anakin; she's just as strong as I am!" I exclaimed franticly looking at his blueish figure.

Moments later Omaris ran to my side blood oozed from her arms and head as she centered herself in the Force. "It's working." I heard Obi Wan say. I opened my eyes for a moment; we were surrounded in a spiraling orb of blue, the Force poured around us more as we fought harder. Suddenly a spark of light entered the orb sending it disappearing. Master Willow's heart started to beat again and although a deep bloody red burn scared her skin; she was alive. I looked up at Omaris and smiled. "Thank you." I whispered. She gave me the smallest hint of a smile, "Well when you get woke up by the force ghost of Anakin Skywalker, you kind of act on Jedi instinct." She replied. I pulled my Master up into my arms as she started to wake. "Aduke?" She whispered hugging me. I nodded and tried not to choke on her dark brown hair. "I told you I wasn't going to let you go." I replied. I looked up at Omaris, behind her was the Force ghost of Obi Wan he gave me a smile before disappearing, "You have much more to do with your Master Addy, much more." I heard him say in my mind. "This is just the beginning Aduke." This time Anakin's voice. I nodded as I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>So DID YOU CRY FOR ME! I felt SO bad for ALL of my characters! It took me a while to write the duel and my friend (whom I dedicated this book to) yelled at me and forced me to write it. BUT I DIDN'T WANT TO HURT WILLOW!<br>It was also pretty fun writing out dialog for the Force ghosts! I thought it was kind of odd trying to make Anakin sound like Anakin and not Darth Vader; especially after I had JUST watched Revenge of the Sith and I've kind of always held a grudge against him for killing youngling and all the other crap he did xD  
>So again happy holidays and may the Force be with you!<br>And I want some reviews for Christmas please :D


	13. Light At the End of Darkness

Okey dokey so it took me a little while for me to write this chapter because I kinda was addicted to my new lightsaber I got for Christmas but I'm back!

* * *

><p>We got back to the main floor where we started at, Talex and the others should have been back by now. I pulled out the small silver comlink from my belt as I looked around this open room think, asking myself, Where were we? "Talex where the Force are you?" I screamed into the device. "Woah no need for yelling, we're heading back now." Talex replied. I let out a frustrated groan as I turned back to Master Willow and Omaris. "Have you found <em>The Fighter<em>?" I asked once again into the comlink.

"Yes we have."  
>"Have you found where we're at?"<p>

"Yeah, were in a dwarf planet in the outer rim, it's pulling up under the name-"

"Let me guess Emporia."  
>"Exactly…"<p>

Moments later Talex, Sparrow, Coliea, and Oli met us back at the open room almost instantly each of them were concerned for the three of us. "So we're on Emporia eh?" Omaris asked standing closer to me. Talex nodded, "It seems we were the only ones taken, the others are back at Haran." He replied. "So who are you anyways?" Sparrow asked looking at Omaris. She looked at me as if to ask who these people were but then she turned back to Sparrow and crossed her arms. "I'm Kenobi, Omaris Grace Kenobi, Jedi knight, the apprentice of Amarna Katina." She replied looking back at me. "Well now that we've been introduced let's get back to _The Fighter._" Master Willow said her voice weaker than usual. Oli caught the voice as soon as I did, she knew something was wrong but she stayed silent and close to Sparrow as possible. My Master grabbed her gaze as she looked at both of Oli's dark brown eyes. "I'm fine." She mumbled.

Once we got outside we were met with the harsh hot air mixed with the thick air that surrounded the tree lines in an itchy blanket. "Well isn't the weather wonderful?" Omaris said with a sarcastic tone as she whipped a thick line of blood that chased the line of her to-thin-for-her-age face with the collar of the red tank top that barely shone under her tunic. "Are you feeling dizzy?" I whispered making sure she'd be ok until Coliea could inspect her. She simply shook her head as we continued to walk to _The Fighter_. Frankly I was worried about her, she seemed slightly disoriented and much of her hair was coated in a thin layer of blood. It was odd that in the duel Omaris and I wasn't excessively injured. I saw her hit that wall; her head never hit it.

Talex and Coliea moved the thick walls of brush from off the majority of the ship and Omaris and I helped Master Willow to the medic room.

Coliea dabbed the wound around Master Willow's collarbone with a small white cloth soaked in alcohol. "Sorry if it burns Willow." She said in a calm voice as she reached around and grabbed a small needle. "Wait-wait-wait what the Force is that for!" Master Willow exclaimed trying to pull away from the small silver object. I tried to hold back laughter; I knew my Master wasn't afraid of anything, she was brave, strong, and fearless but if a needle came near her she freaked. "I have to numb the wound so I can put in the stitches Willy, unless you want it to hurt more." Coliea said. Master Willow turned her head away as Coliea gently inserted the needle around the deep gash.

After she administered the pain medicine and placed the stitches Master Willow fell asleep. Although I knew I was hurt I sat next to her never moving; I didn't want to leave her side, she was my sister. I turned towards Omaris who had both eyes closed as Coliea cleaned a small cut just below her hairline. "Do you know how you got hurt?" She asked testing her memory. Omaris nodded as she pushed her hair over her shoulder. "I was thrown across a metal room Ms. I didn't hit my head though." She replied letting Coliea inspect the other head wound on the back of her head. "This looks like you were hit with a rock or something are you sure you were never hit Omaris?" she asked again dabbing the wound with water. "I saw her Col, she was _never_ hit." I said sitting next to Omaris. She looked at me as if to ask me why I was there but she never spoke.

Hours later I still sat beside Master Willow; I still hadn't moved out of the small chair. Coliea had tried to give me a cup of water but it still set untouched beside me. She was going to be ok I knew but I still didn't want to let go of her hand, I wanted to sit beside her forever. "Aduke?" Asked a voice in a low tone. I turned around to face the door; the light lit up Coliea's blue figure. "Hey Coliea." I replied with a small smile to hide the pain which I hadn't felt until now. She sat beside me and looked over my Master. "Is Ceneptece…?" She began to ask. I nodded, "Yes," I simply replied knowing that Coliea would assume that I was the one who did it.

It went silent for a moment and the dark kept creeping into the room. "Are you ok? She asked  
>"Fine…"<br>"No you aren't I may have only been studying the Force for a short time Aduke but I am also a doctor, I can tell you're hurt."  
>I thought about it for a second; my adrenaline was slowly dissipating leaving me in more and more pain but I didn't want to leave my Master. Coliea placed her hand on mine as she kissed the top of my head. "Fine…" I mumbled making her smile. "Good; I just want to make sure you're ok."<br>"Well I am."

I sat up on the medical table as Coliea took my vitals. She silently stuck the small silver needle into a dark blue vain just under my skin and pulled a small amount of blood up into the vile. "What's that for?" I asked. "Testing for infections." She said pushing the contents out of the vile onto a small silver disk.

"I never hurt myself Coliea; I don't understand why you're checking anyways."  
>"Omaris said the same thing and she was wrong. She hit the wall you saw her; but she didn't hit it to hard correct?"<br>"Yeah; she was thrown using the Force; but when I saw her she was covered in blood; is she ok now?"  
>"She had deep cuts everywhere; like you. They didn't look like blaster or lightsaber wounds either it almost looked like you two were cut by metal almost."<br>I looked down at my arms which had dozens of tiny cuts covering my skin. "There not too bad." I mumbled.  
>"Those aren't the ones I'm talking about." She said grabbing a small mirror sitting on a silver table and handed it to me. I pulled the glass up to my face and studied two small straight lines next to my eye and one just under that on my cheek. "See what I mean now Aduke; they look like there from glass or a sharp piece of metal." She continued dabbing more alcohol onto a bit of white cloth and cleaned each of the cuts. "They'll scar to Addy."<br>"I can see that, but it is an honor to wear them; they are metals I will see every day and when I look at them I will know that the light side has been bandaged." I replied handing back the mirror.

After Coliea was finished cleaning each of my wounds I walked back to my room where Master Willow, Omaris and I would be sleeping. "I'm not going to leave your Master like I left mine; and plus you look like you could use some company." She said to me instead of her going to her own room earlier. I sat back down on my bed and stared into the darkness. "Where did you go off to?" I heard Omaris say beside me. "Coliea wanted to check me out." I replied looking at her. The two strands of beads rested over her shoulders as she looked back at me. "Why do you have those?" I asked.  
>"Have what?"<br>"You have two strands of beads on each side of your head; they add up to twenty like the number of beads in my hair."  
>"Blame my Master; she made up this stupid thing. She said I was the Chosen One and as a symbol she but the number of people behind me that failed. It's stupid I know."<br>"It's not stupid if you believe in the prophecy."  
>"Yeah well I don't."<br>I pulled back my loose hair and let the long strand of beads fall over my shoulder. "Neither do I but my Master's Master did and when I became a Jedi Willow put twenty beads in replace of my Padawan braid. I believe that the twenty beads stand for something else though."  
>"That's one way to think of it." She said reaching over her bed and pulling out a black backpack. She unzipped the zipper and rummaged around until she pulled out to red apples. "Want one?" She asked outstretching her hand. I nodded and took the small fruit from her. I didn't like that I felt comfortable around her; like I could tell her what I was thinking, that she could be a friend of mine. I didn't like the idea of having a bond with someone. The more you have the more it hurts.<p>

Omaris's point of view  
>I handed the apple to Aduke and leaned back against the wall taking a bite into my own fruit. She was silent for a moment and as she was I closed my eyes and thought a moment. I didn't have any friend, I didn't want any, I believed that not having anyone meant you'd never be hurt. I took another bite into the apple but the more I tried to keep the thought in my mind the more I thought that Addy was better than the so called "friends" I had at the Jedi temple when I was still a youngling and hadn't learned even what a "loner" was. Addy seemed to know what I was thinking, had the same opinion as I did, but then again I didn't like having friend. But she knew how to get through my maze; instead of hitting a wall she got to the center. "Stop thinking that Massa, you're a loner, a grey Jedi, a Kenobi, you don't need a friend you need to find your Master." I thought to myself pushing the thoughts out of my mind. "Where did you get the stuff inside anyways; you never had the bag when I first saw you." I heard Addy say which pulled me out of my train of thought.<p>

Addy's point of view.  
>"I- I got people." Omaris replied looking at the backpack.<br>"There are only seven people on this ship though."  
>"Coliea is one of my people."<br>"What's inside?"  
>Omaris peaked her head inside the bag and rummaged through for a moment before replying, "Um about enough C4 to blow up five planets of your choice, enough supplies to make about thirty bombs, some grenades, a pack of Nerf jerky and apples."<br>"Do you know how to use that stuff?"  
>"Yeah my Master taught me when I was little." Omaris replied her painted dark red-almost-black fingernails touched the lightsaber on the belt of her for a moment as she hid her sadness. "Who was your Master anyways? What happened to her?"<br>"We were both kidnaped by Ceneptece when the Order was sent out. For days we were beaten for information of the rebellion. When we landed in Haran I was able to escape but Amarna was tied in chains. She told me to just go; I don't know where she is now but I sense her still."  
>I felt kind of bad for her; having to leave her Master. It was quiet for a moment as I tried to think of something to say but nothing came. "Amarna does this thing with her arms; whenever something happens like the day she found me she cut a small line in her inner wrist with this knife of her's that doesn't leave blood then it slices. Many of the Jedi Council thought she was depressed and cut herself; when they asked her if she wanted to die I remember her replying, 'There is no death there is the Force so what's the point.'"<br>I let out a small laugh and took another bite of my apple. "Sounds like something my Master would say."  
>"She used to know Willow when they were younger; but I never really knew her until now."<br>"Willow raised me you know; the day I was born this huge fire swept through Corusant and Griffin's father brought us to the safest place, the Jedi temple. He died later that night; we two were the only survivors. I've learned that Ceneptece was the one who did it, she meant to only kill me but she failed; Sora Nuala betrayed the Jedi and used the Force to do it." I rubbed the small cut on my cheek with the sleeve of my tunic. Suddenly I heard a loud screams echo through my head; the sounds of the people in the fire.  
>"You said a fire in Corusant?"<br>"Yeah, why?"  
>"Might sound stupid but three years after I was taken to the Jedi temple a whole section of Corusant went up in flames, it killed my family."<br>Maybe it was stupid but I mean nothing is impossible just highly improbable. "Yeah…" She mumbled. "Just as I thought stupid."  
>"No it's not stupid I mean at least you weren't in the fire or anything."<br>"True but you were."  
>"Yeah but I don't remember it; just the screams. I was only a couple hours old."<p>

I don't know who fell asleep first Omaris or me, maybe we fell asleep at the same time, and maybe we'll never know. But I do remember what I dreamt. I stood in a white room. Nothing was around me except the colorless walls. It was so lifelike though as if I was transported from the ship to here. "Hiya!" Said a bubbly voice behind me. When I turned around I faced a girl a few years older than me. Her long black hair covered most of her face like a thin blanket. I reached for my lightsaber but kept it off. "Who are you?" I ordered. "Oh I'm Jedi Nuala; you can call me Sora though." She replied with a happy smile. Sora, as in Ceneptece; but she didn't look anything like her. She looked about Omaris's age with light brown hair and pale hazel eyes that sparkled in this imaginary light. _Jedi do not fight unless they are fought against._ I thought. "What do you want?" I asked the cold hilt shook in my hand ready to ignite under my command. Suddenly her eyes turned black as a swarm of darkness swam around her, "I want you dead!" She hissed a blade of red jutted out of the water like blackness. I powered on my own lightsaber setting myself in the beginning form of Soresu. She laughed as lightning swarmed out of the tornado. I blocked the powerful hit with the violet blade of my weapon when I felt a pair or hand grab my shoulders and pull me away from the darkness.  
>I let out a scream as I was once again transported to a dark yellow cave. A cold wave fell over me as I once again reached for my lightsaber. "No need to panic Aduke." I heard a voice behind me. Turning around I faced a younger woman around Master Willow's age. She had a light purple skin tone with burgundy colored hair that hid a pair of head tails. She looked like the description of Amarna, Omaris's Master but then again she didn't, she looked as though she had just pulled herself out of the lava rivers of Mustafar and walked here, to this cave, where ever it was. "You Omaris's Master aren't you?" I assumed. She let out a small laugh and nodded, "Willow did a good job at training you I presume?" I hooked my weapon back to my belt uncertain of where and what I was doing here. "Yeah…" I replied.<br>"Do you know why you're here?"  
>"Where is 'here' anyways?"<br>"Well frankly nowhere, in one way your dreaming."  
>"So you apart of my dream?"<br>"Not exactly; I've came into your dreams through the Force; I came here to help you get away from Ceneptece."  
>"I'm not afraid of her though."<br>"You don't have to be afraid of someone to escape them."  
>Frankly I was confused but it was if she could sense it. Amarna let out a small laugh, "You may not be afraid of her, but you are afraid that you never killed her."<br>Surprise shocked through my mind, "But I remember killing her Amarna, it's not like I dreamed it." She nodded, "No, it wasn't a dream but that doesn't mean you killed her."  
>"But I remember the lightsaber hitting her, I saw her die."<br>"You only thought you saw her die though; but frankly Aduke you never truly killed her; you only thought you hit her heart, and you only thought you heard that voice in your mind to do it."  
>"That's not true though, it's impossible, I remember the light side surrounding me-"<br>"Because you didn't kill her; it isn't the Jedi way to kill someone unarmed and you know it. That voice in your mind was covered by a blanket of someone you trusted but under it was the dark voice of Sideous. But unconsciously you went against it, you never hit her heart; and she is still alive, hiding, with The Darkness."

I opened my eyes to see Master Willow shaking me awake. "Aduke wake up!" She exclaimed. I sat up from the bed looking at her; she was still dressed in her medical clothes but her I.V's had been removed. "What happened?" I asked. "You were screaming in your sleep, I had to make sure you were ok." She replied her bright green eyes were wide and concerned. I looked around the room; we were still in flight to Force knows where, we were still in the room I had fell asleep, the apple core still beside my pillow. Omaris sat beside me; her long dark blonde hair covered most of her face. "Where are we going to Master?" I asked again my heart pounded against the broken ribs that were set in a bandage that wrapped around my torso under my tunic. "Haran, why do you ask?"  
>"Tell <em>The Defiant<em> to meet us on Endor."  
>"Why Aduke?" Omaris questioned her cobalt eyes tired and worried.<br>"Because Ceneptece will be waiting for us there…" The words slid off my tongue like poison.  
>The two of them looked at me as if I was completely insane but I knew in my mind that Ceneptece's little minions would be waiting for us. "I never killed her…" I mumbled.<br>"What do you mean you never killed her Aduke? I know you did!" Omaris exclaimed.

I tried to explain to them my "dream" and how I never killed Ceneptece, how she was somewhere waiting with something called "The Darkness". At first they both thought I was crazy but they seemed to know what I meant.

"Why Endor?" Coliea asked over Master Willow's comlink. "I'll tell you later; just tell the main ship to meet us there."  
>"Uh- sure- I guess…"<br>She looked at me then as if to ask me if I was sure but she saw through my eyes that we had to go.  
>I felt <em>The Fighter<em> shake as it turned from it north. I chill of the light side covered the whole room as I pulled my robe back over my shoulders; I was the only one in the room everyone had left to tell the main ship where we were going instead. "Hey um Aduke?" I heard a voice call out behind me. When I turned around Omaris was standing in the door way her lapis eyes were sad and concerned. "What's wrong?" I asked. "You said you had that dream, my Master was there... Is she-"  
>"No, she's alive, but she didn't say where she was."<br>"Thanks…" Then she started to walk away again still concern washed over her. "Hey Omaris?" I asked. "Yeah?"  
>"You ok…"<br>"Yeah…"  
>"You sure?"<br>"Uh… yeah…"  
>Then she left leaving me alone once more.<p>

* * *

><p>So if you guys like this book so far me and my friend Abby is going to start writing the sequel to this book.<br>Watch For: "A Bold One" Book II Of The "A Jedi's Quest" Legacy


	14. Sounds of Silence

Sorry for such the wait! I had A LOT of things to do. I just figured out that I'm getting a book of mine published and I am also going to an online college in the next few weeks! I'll be the youngest student EVER to attend.

The final chapter of this story will be uploaded soon I PROMISE!  
>Once again I sadly do not own star wars<p>

A Bold One- Next in the series.

* * *

><p>You know that moment when you see the planet you've talked about forever come into view? Overly excited and quiet in a way only you know. That's how I felt when I saw the deep green orb of Endor come into view of the main window of <em>The Star Fighter. <em>"Well Addy I thought your ideas about setting up a Jedi temple on Endor was just another of your delusion of grandeur; I never thought we'd actually be doing it." Master Willow said beside me with a small smile to hide her pain. I sensed Omaris beside me her nails dug into the chair as she looked on. "You really think the Ewokes are just going to let us build a Jedi temple here?"" She asked. I nodded, "Sure why not; safest place in the galaxy at the very moment." I replied with a small smile.

Omaris's point of view

Frankly I thought the idea of going to Endor was stupid; not only stupid but so mindboggling-ly ignorant I was surprised that the Force didn't let out a horrid death scream; you know something classy, iconic, like something that sounded like Luke Skywalker after he learned that Darth Vader was his father. Yeah something like that. I looked at the evergreen orb one more time before walking away and back to the "room" I was staying at here on _The Star Fighter_ also known as Willow Ordra's ship and also known as the huge ship that we once again found after the Battle of Haran.

So I laid there in one of the beds, eyes closed, listening to everyone planning out the newest Jedi temple. How stupid. "Eh where's that um Kenobi chick." I heard a voice say, Coliea's voice. They'd make up some stupid excuse for me not being there but I wasn't going to stick around to hear it. I was going to lie in this bed and go back to sleep and dream about a non-existent galaxy where I never left Corusant, where I was still back with Amarna Katina, my Jedi Master, where I had basically grew up, and where I didn't have to listen to those children out in the main cock pit talking about their stupid little ideas. "You should listen to them Massa." I heard a familiar voice echo throughout this small white-painted-over metal room. "Thanks for the intel Ben, but frankly I don't really care." I replied rubbing my temples. Sure, you're supposed to listen to your elders but frankly at the time I could care less. "You say that now when you're on your way to Endor. Search you're feelings Omaris, that temple will be set up and you know it." Obi Wan said once again. Usually I would listen to him I mean he is my ancestor, he is a Kenobi, and he is well the Legendary Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi. And sure I may be a direct decedent of his brother and not him but old Ben had still always been there kind of in my mind parse always there, always telling me things, not "what was going to happen next" or something stupid like that but just _there_.

"Yeah I know, but for now Ben, I'm too tired to truly care at all. Even if the galaxy was going to explode I would still be in this bed, asleep."  
>"And why is that?"<br>"Why the Force is what?" but frankly I knew I was alone once more resting my sore head. Sure I was being stupid but I didn't care. I was just tired. And just as I slowly drifting into sleep I heard a small voice. "Um, O-Omaris?" She asked. I let out a silent grown and looked at her. She was about a half a foot shorter than me but that's not saying a lot since I'm pretty tall. She looked at me slightly shy but came into the room anyways. Her jet black hair was swept up into a braid behind her to show her unhidden watery eyes. I don't mean like she was crying but almost like someone scooped up a few handfuls of dirt and gold dust and put them into a huge bucket of water. In her hands was a small cup of water and in the other hand balled up in her fist was what I sensed was medicine. "Coliea sent me in here to give you this." She said outstretching her hand to reveal two silver oval pills.

I took them from her and inspected them before looking back at her. "You're that Oli chick, aren't you?" I asked swallowing both pills with a small drink of water. She let out a small nodded trying to keep as quiet as possible. "Sorry about your Master." I said with a small comforting smile. "It's um… ok…" She replied.  
>"Are you scared of me or something?"<br>"No, why do you ask?"  
>"Because you never talk."<br>"Well there's reasons for that."  
>I rolled my eyes, "Well I'm not Larken, I hear what people say; doesn't mean I'll listen but I will hear." I out reached my hand taking hers in my own. "Kenobi, Omaris Grace Kenobi, Jedi Knight. Call me whatever." I said with a slight smile. She shook my hand and smiled back, "Olinia Bolder; Jedi Padawan, call me Oli or face death."<p>

I nodded, "Faced it enough times, I'll be ok."  
>Suddenly I felt the whole ship shake; we were entering the Endor moon. "Why <em>Endor<em> it's already populated by Ewokes; they may be cute and cuddly but they can also take down an AT-AT and attack storm troopers at will. What are they going to think about us just dropping by and taking a block of their land?" I asked keeping the younger kid from falling. "True, but the Ewokes are also peaceful; they helped the rebellion, they are calm creatures, they don't populate the whole moon."

Addy's point of view

The silence stretched across the forest moon as we walked off the ramp of _The Fighter_ and onto the soft grass of Endor. The main ship was still orbiting us waiting for a reply to land. "What now, we just going to set up a camp and call it good?" Omaris mumbled un-amused by our efforts. "That could be the start of it." I replied. Master Willow took a step towards me, comlink in hand. "Omaris, although your remark was sarcastic we've landed on the outskirts of one of the main Ewoke tribes. It would be a good idea to set up a camp here until we get permission from the people." She said. Omaris sighed, "I'm sorry 'Master' but the idea of taking over a part of a moon already controlled by Ewokes is frankly stupid. And the idea that you still have in your minds that we can just drop on by and make it home is just as ignorant." My Master looked at her as if instead of a Padawan, or Jedi, she was a high Jedi Master. "I understand and honor your opinion but your pessimistic attitude disturbs me. As a Jedi we must always keep the teachings alive; we can't do that without a temple. Do you have another secluded planet we can teach the younglings the way of the Force without being found by Emporia Omaris?" Omaris nodded, "Thanks for the understanding Master; I'll get the supplies from off the ship." She replied.

"What was that?" I asked. Master Willow looked at me and smiled, "Two Jedi Masters having an argument hidden in a calm conversation."  
>"She's too young to be a Jedi Master though."<br>"Yes she's a Knight, but she's a cocky one, she thinks her opinions should be accounted for. So they were; and they were listened to and they were denied."  
>"All of our opinions should be accounted for should they not?"<br>"Only when there needed and right now it was."  
>Frankly I was slightly confused by the matter but it seemed as though she was saying "If she didn't have another place to go, her point was invalid" which it was.<p>

A while later we had sent up camp and had giving orders to _The Defiant_ to land near us; I was looking up at the stars slowly starting to cover the sky as I saw the ship slowly descend its way into the atmosphere. I was still slightly concerned at the extreme silence that roared over the moon; but once again I remembered what Master Willow said. That we were on the outer borders of the closest Ewoke village, it would be a while if we were to see one. Everything was at a unique calm like it was back in Corusant, a place I hadn't seen in over two standard months.


End file.
